Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total: Dormammu! El dia del Juicio FInal
by Ironninja 3
Summary: Cuando una fuerza mas alla del Hehcicero decide desatar el Caos, Randy Cunningham debera aceptar el camino de detener a esta amenaza que planea jugar con lo que mas le importa Randy en la vida: Sus Sentimientos.
1. Prologo al Fin

Esto, en realidad, es el Primer Fic que he hecho en la historia de mi perfil. Ademas, esta traducido al 100% en español para los que tienen problemas con el inglés.

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Enjoy :D

() () () () () ()

En algún lugar en el cosmos, hay un fragmento espacial en forma esférica. Adentro de ella, tiene a una persona en forma humanoide, convirtiendo a la esfera en una especie de prisión.

Esa persona es un ser vestido con una armadura de color negro fuerte, con detalles rojos gruesos en la parte pectoral, y dos cuernos enormes en las hombreras Pero lo más curioso es que su cabeza era de forma redonda de color marrón, con los ojos (sin iris) y la boca del mismo color de las flamas que tenía en su cabeza: los colores del fuego.

Hablando en tercera persona. El sujeto sonríe:

**"Noviembre de 1964.**

**Tierra.**

**50 años han pasado desde que Stephen Extraño ha conseguido confinar al Maestro de la Dimensión Oscura, en una prisión cósmica, a través de Amuleto Antimammu: amuleto en la que sólo pueden abrir Extraño y sus aliados. Si se abre, la prisión se abriría y El Maestro de la Dimensión Oscura.**

**Pero Extraño le ha puesto un hechizo al amuleto que impidiera a cualquiera abrirla, y la escondió a propósito, para asegurar que el Maestro de la Dimensión Oscura quedara encerrado. El hechizo sólo dura hasta que el hombre que la haya conjurado muriera.**

**Pero ocurrió un milagro.**

**Y ese milagro fue que el Doctor Extraño murió, por le vejez.**

**Ahora su poder se recupera, haciendo que la prisión se debilite mas y mas. Sólo se necesita a alguien que encuentre el amuleto y que la abra, para así él pueda escapar. Lo malo es que no podrá cobrar venganza contra Extraño, pero podrá cobrar venganza en su lugar con el "héroe" que lo ayudo…**

**El Ninja de Norrisville.**

**Una vez que el Maestro haya escapado, destruirá, no solamente al Ninja, sino también a todo lo que ama. Incluso la Tierra, Tierra en cual lo ha desterrado por medio siglo, sufrirá las consecuencias.**

**EL DIA DEL JUICIO FINAL HA LLEGADO, Y NADIE PODRA EVITARLO…. NADIE PODRA PARAR A DORMAMMU!"**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…**


	2. Antimammu: El inicio del fin

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Noviembre de 2013.

Ha pasado un mes de la muerte de Mac Antfee a manos del Ninja, y la paz se había restablecido parcialmente en Norrisville. Es parcialmente porque villanos como El Hechizero o McFist irrumpían siempre ese período de paz, y como Ninja que es Randy Cunningham (un estudiante de 9°Grado) tiene la obligación de neutralizar esas amenazas. Aliado con su inseparable y gordo mejor amigo: Howard y su otra amiga fantasmal: Cindy.

Actualmente, venían de la Secundaria, y como era viernes, decidieron matar el tiempo, pasando a través de un mini – bosque que rodeaba la Secundaria Norrisville (En realidad es que Randy quería relajarse, después de luchar con muchísimos peligros en su estado Ninja). Pero hizo que Randy pensara en una teoría, y se lo dice a sus dos amigos:

"Estoy pensando..."Dice Randy.

"200 Gambas a que dice "No habrá un enemigo que de batalla?" Cindy le apuesta a Howard.

"Trato hecho, marimacho" Howard acepta la apuesta, con un gravísimo exceso de confianza.

"No habrá un enemigo que de batalla?" Randy responde.

"Esperate, Randy. Howard: Ca$h, Ca$h" Cindy le dice alegre a Howard. Gano la apuesta.

"JODETE, HIJA DE PUTA" Maldice Howard pagándole solo 199 Dolares.

"Eh….Puedo terminar mi teoría, Please? Después le reclamare dinero a Howard" Randy Prosiguió. "Digo, Habiendo luchado contra McRobots, Monstruos Strokeados, Egipcios, al Unicornio Gouki, miembros de una Compañía Militar Privatizada, incluso a un extraterrestre con una cabeza de futbol con armas jodidamente hecha de Marsupiales. y siempre pense: Si el Hechicero es Todopoderoso, entonces…. porque sus creaciones Strokeadas son más fáciles de vencer que a Vergil en Dificultad Caótica?"

"Jamas lo pensé….pero tenes razón, Randy" Cindy apoya la curiosidad de Randy.

"Si, como esa Basura de MacAntfee que quería exterminarte, pero que termino siendo un chiste" Howard les recuerda lo del Evento MacAntfee con una satisfacción de felicidad.

"Howard…" Randy y Cindy le dicen simultáneamente.

"Pero si es verdad. Crear a Sierra fue lo unció que hizo ese Gordo Hermafrodita que solo…" Se detuvo al ver a Sierra, triste en un árbol. (Randy & Cindy le estaban avisando de que ella estaba allí).

Sierra, aún devastada por la muerte de su padre, su madre, y todos sus hermanos, golpeo el árbol que estaba arrodillada, con furia y sin medir palabras, mirando un odio hacia sus "Ex" Amigos. En especial, Randy. Después, se fue corriendo llorando.

"Espera Sierra" Howard le trataba decir Lo Siento. "Lo que trataba de decirles es que..."

"Esperate, Howard" Cindy lo detuvo. "Haras que el lio sea más profundo".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Cindy" Randy la apoya. "Yo recomiendo que dejes que se tranquilice. Así podrías hablar con ella " .

"Bueno…. y ya que estamos en el bosque, pues….. ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas carreritas?. Si yo gano, ya no les debo dinero, y me pagaran el doble". Howard estaba apostando.

"Y Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. Si Randy y/o yo te ganamos, nos pagaras en este instante la Tela". Cindy levanta sus dos dedos en forma de V, haciendo el signo de la victoria.

La carrera comenzó. Obviamente, Howard estaba perdiendo ya que, ni bien inicio la carrera, estaba perdiendo velocidad por su obesidad. En comparativamente con Randy y Cindy, que al tenerlos cuerpos más delgados y ligeros, eran más rápidos.

"Que te pasa? No podes más, gordo?" Cindy se burla

"NO SOY GORDO, SOY FUERTECITO. HIJA DE PUTA!" Howard, que ya no tolera perder contra una mujer (una ser inferior) empezó a correr más rápido que nunca, como si no hubiera un mañana. Su velocidad se combinaba con su peso, dando el resultado: una combinación letal, que no solo alcanza al duo, si no que los embiste..

"Que viva…. Mi riqueza, Duo enamorado" Ahora Howard se burla de ellos.

"NO SOMOS NOVIOS. SOMOS AMIGOS, LENGUA DE HIELO" Randy & Cindy tienen que decir lo mismo: decir que no estaban emparejados.

"Lo que sea. Lo que sea. Tiene mejor sentido que…." Howard seguía con la cabeza volteada, por lo que no pudo ver que venía por adelante. Por distraído, choca contra un árbol, y cae brutalmente. Randy & Cindy inmediatamente llegan a donde estaba el. Estaba desmayado.

"Estás bien?" Randy dice desesperado.

"Si cancelas la apuesta, voy a estar 100% Full Full". Howard despierta, alegremente.

El trio empieza a reir.

Cuando Howard se levanta, ve que hay algo en un arbusto que estaba en un costado: Algo birlaba.

"Y eso?" Le entro la curiosidad.

"Qué queres decir con "eso"?" . Cindy le pregunto, también curiosamente.

"ESO" Howard le apunta con el dedo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Eso" Cindy se convenció.

Cindy se dirige hacia el objeto brillante. Husmeando en el arbusto en donde indicó Howard, encuentra de manera casual un extraño objeto: Mide como la palma de una mano. Tiene forma redonda que a su alrededor, tenía dos mitades de un ovalo con 5 orificios en cada uno, como si se tratara de que se eran orificios para los dedos. Tenía una gran gema roja incrustada en el centro, y alrededor de ella, tenía garabatos que parecían estar escritos en un idioma extraterrestres, hechos de esmeralda.

"Como?, Cuando?, Que?. Que tienes ahí, Cindy?" Randy le pregunta.

"Te digo, te miento" Cindy le responde.

"Ábrelo. A ver qué pasa". Howard le recomendó.

"Alto" Randy la detuvo. "No sabemos de lo que pueda pasar"

"Por 1 vez... Estoy de acuerdo en algo con Howard. Si lo abro, se verá lo que podría pasar" Cindy le explica Randy.

"O.K.A. Pero ten cuidado" Randy le desea suerte.

Cindy respirar profundo, y mete sus dedos en los orificios. Pero antes de que lo abra, se da cuenta de los garabatos escritos..

"Ummmmmmmm… Esto está escrito en un idioma rarisimo. Algo así como... como si hubiera sido escrito en... Extraterrestre?. Che, alguno vio el anime "Heroman"?" Cindy le pregunta.

"No" Responde Randy.

"No" Responde Howard.

"Repito, no"

"Sí" .

"¿Sí? " Cindy esta asombrada

"Quiero decir... No. HAHAHA , no". Howard cambia de opinión.

Cindy toma riesgos, vuelve a tener una respiración profunda, finalmente lo abre, separándolo en dos mitades. La gema roja cae, porque sin las dos mitades, ya no podía mantenerse unida, y cae…

Nada.

No pasó absolutamente… Nada

"Y?! Algo Interesante va a pasar?"

En esos momentos, los cielos se vuelven rojos, con una tonalidad infernal. El sol parecía cada vez, mas brillante, pero no se calentaba el planeta. En su lugar, apareció una especie de agujero negro en cual estaba rodeado de una atmosfera blanca. Cindy le da un puñetazo a Howard, diciéndole molesta:

"Feliz?"

() ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ()


	3. Mas alla del Hechizero

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() ( () () () () () ()

El cielo rojizo cubria toda Norrisville, provocando que ¾ de los habitantes se detuviera de sus respectivas actividades para admirar al "espectáculo".

En el centro de la misma, había un gran agujero negro como si se tratara de una especie de portal. A su alrededor, un gran resplandor blanco lo cubría.

El ejército, por precaución, llego al lugar. Están analizando de lo que se trata este fenómeno, y de paso, confirmar si hay algún tipo de hostilidad en el mismo agujero para así dar autorización, de que el ejército utiliza su "nada nueva" fuerza bruta.

"Abran paso que aquí verga la justicia. XD" Alguien vino desde un jeep infantil, pero al estilo policial. Fue el oficial de policía Carmelita (Originario del juego "God of War").

En ese momento, el jefe del ejército la recibe: generalmente, es un General.

"Tiene el motivo para que un soldado la haya llamado, policía?

"Mire. Puede que no sea de la Elite Policial. Pero se mas sobre la ciudad de Norrisville, señor general" Le dice con voz de respeto.

"Este ejército es de Washington, señorita policía. Y en qué punto en concreto estamos en este preciso instante?"

"En el parque Norrisivlle, & al decir verdad, no me impresiona este fenómeno. Aun así, optaron que la basura del gobier…" No completo la frase.

"LA BASURA DE QUE?" Se enojó, interrumpiéndola.

"Digo… la luz esperanzadora del gobierno enviaran a ustedes, que por ser de Washington, son de la clase Elite"

"Así es. Pero por las dudas… Quieres que dirijas a la policía local contra un posible complot ciudadano

"Ellos ya están enterados, General. Ya envié a más de 1000 efectivos"

"Pero...como hace semejante despliegue?" Le entro la duda.

"Un oficial no revela sus secretos. Hihi" Se rie como un gatito.

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUM!..._

En ese entonces, algunos rayos anaranjados aparecen rodeando el agujero negro.

De pronto, hay un ligero viento, pero algo violento. La curiosidad es que ese viento es aspirado desde arriba por el agujero…. Como si fuera absorbido.

"General. Usted es de alto rango. Qué sugiere?"

"Informar a los medios de comunicación... y a tratar de destruir ese agujero negro"

En ese instante, un camión del ejército trae una especie de carga especial. Es una caja de madera bien protegida.

" Y eso, señor?"

"Eso policia... Es la clave de la victoria" Pone dos dedos en el aire con el signo de la victoria.

() ( ) () ( ) () ( ) () ()

En las industrias McFist, Hannibal McFist & su asistente Viceroy miraban la televisión, concretamente, las noticias del canal Telefe Internacional.

"Hola país. Aquí Penélope Rawson, en vivo con una noticia urgente. Como pueden ver, se acaba de formar un agujero negro en el cielo de Norrisville durante esta tarde. Ahora, como vemos inusualmente, todo el viento va hacia ese agujero con relámpagos anaranjados, y también nos dimos cuenta de que el cielo se ha vuelto rojizo. El ejército venido desde Washington ha llegado, y al parecer, nos esta proporcionando información: la que les hemos dicho recientemente. Estaremos al tanto de este fenómeno increíble"

Mientras se transmitia esa noticia, a McFist no le impresiono un carajo. Viceroy, por otro lado….

"Señor. Tengo que decirte algo"

"Me amas. Lo sé" Lo dijo sarcásticamente.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NUNCA" Le dio asco.

"Gracias a Odin" Agradeció a Buda.

"En serio…. Tiene que ver con el agujero negro..."

"Es sólo un agujero negro. Eso es lo que y siempre será: UN ESTUPIDO AGUJERO ENGRO DE OTRA DIEMNSION" Casualmente, dio signos de inteligencia.

"De hecho, seño ... He detectado algo que el Ejército no pudo detectar"

"Qué es? Un gigantesco hoyo de Baloncesto?"

"Hmmmmmmm…algo peor que eso"

En ese momento, Viceroy cambiar de canal y pone una foto del agujero. Pero en uan versión más ampliada y con más definición, se ve la silueta de algo brillante.

Era un ser de tipo humanoide, y estaba dentro.

"Y eso?" McFist pregunta por curiosidad. "Eso... que es eso?" Ahora le ingresa temor.

"Eso, señor. Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar..."

**"ESO… es una amenaza real, IDIOTAS"**

De repente, el Hechicero aparece en un tubo que estaba en la oficina, gritando y asustando a dúo.

"OIGA. NO SABE TOCAR LA PUERTA?"McFist grito.

**"Qué ha dicho?!"** El tubo se puso más verde, como la cólera del Hechicero

"Quiero decir... Oh mi malévola excelencia. Qué lo trae por aquí?" Cambiar el comportamiento furia a de miedo.

**"Esto"** Se calma para responderle a la pregunta de McFist. Muestra la imagen de la foto de Viceroy

"Como. Eso. Por qué? Ah, no es nada. En todo caso, la culpa es del Viceroy, como siempre"

"Oiga" Eso molesto a Viceroy

**"IDIOTA, ESTO ES LA CLAVE DE NUESTRA DESTRUCCIÓN" **El Hechicero le gritó demasiado fuerte a McFist que el tubo se volvió más verdoso.

"P-pero eso es incorrecto, su excelencia?" Viceroy le preguntó con miedo.

**"Esto"** Se calmó para poder contestar de una manera más aceptable. **"Es más fuerte que yo"**

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?". El dúo grito del asombro.

**"Lo que Han oído… BASTARDOS!"** Volvió a su rutina diaria de furia. **"ESTA COSA... es más poderoso que yo"**

"Así que..." Mcfist va a decir algo. "Él puede cumplir mi deseo de ser súper poderoso?" Pregunto con alegría esperanzadora

_Faceplam de Viceroy._

**"TONTO. El puede romper las leyes del tiempo y el espacio"** Le grito con más furia que en las anteriores veces. **"Incluso el Ninja no lo pudo vencer"**

"Qué quiere decir?" Virrey le preguntó con curiosidad.

**"Que el Ninja no pudo contra el en el pasado, presente, o en un futuro"**

"O sea que…"

"O sea que si el Ninja no puede con el…" Respira profundamente para decir lo inesperado: "Nadie podrá vencerlo"

"A quién? A Blanca nieves?" McFist pregunta sarcásticamente.

"**NO. Al que se hace llamar Dormammu, y que está dentro de ese Agujero"** Lo dijo como si el Hechicero tuviera miedo hacia el.


	4. El Rayo Naranja Encuentro con la Muerte

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja 3, trayéndoles totalmente en español el 2° Capitulo de esta mini saga llamada "Epilogo sobre Norrisville". Esta saga, en sí, se recomienda leer traducido "Tales from Norrisville" para comprender algunos arcos.

Como verán, digo… Como leyeron, un villano murió en un combate en un tren fantasma. Cuando todo parecía haberse salvado, en el lado de Sierra, ve como su padre, MacAntfee da un giro de 360° porque consigue un poder masivo, decidido a aplastar a toda Norrisville.

Tengan en cuenta de que esta parte no será Categoría M. Pero en si habrá muchas muertes. Así que para los sensibles, tengan discreción al leer esto.

Recuerden dejar su Review en este, en el siguiente capítulo, en el siguiente, en el siguiente….. Incluso en los anteriores a este. Quiero saber su opinión. Jejejejeje.

Antes de poner "ACCION!" (Lol. Ya lo puse antes de tiempo) dejare esto.

() () () () () () () ()

_Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil._

_Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños_

_Dejar Review_

_Enjoy :D_

() () () () () () () ()

Ahora Enjoy :D

ACCION!

() () () () () () () ()

Es lunes, el peor día de la historia de la humanidad, porque hay colegio. Pero para los de Secundaria Norrisville es diferente, porque están en reconstrucción escolar, debido a que varios fragmentos de un "Tren Volador" destrozaron el lugar, & ellos no tienen colegio. Pero en fin….

Son las 1 de la tarde. Randy como el Ninja, empieza a vigilar Norrisville de manera habitual cuando llega a la residencia MacAntfee a aclarar algunas dudas.

"_Es raro. Sierra no apareció el Fin de Semana desde el incidente con Jericho, al igual que toda su familia"_ Es lo que piensa mientras entra a la casa, porque la puerta principal sigue abierta. _"Tendrá que ver con MacAntfee porque toda su familia se mudó a su casa, con el objetivo de unas egunda oportunidad. Según Sierra"_

Finalmente, & minutos después de recorrer la casa, encuentra en la habitación de Mac Antfee, que está destrozada completamente, además de tres cadáveres. Y entonces…

"SIERRA" El Ninja encuentra el cuerpo paralizado de su amiga. Ve que esta con los ojos, & boca abiertas, además de que hay truenos alrededor de su cuerpo. _"Conozco esto. Al estar paralizada, esta hibernando. (Por primera vez sirvió la ciencia de Driscoll para algo). Sé cómo curarlo. Jeje" _Randy saca una canica azul "BOLA DE AGUA NINJA!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….._

El agua de la bola combinado con la electricidad, Sierra queda electrificada, pero consigue despertar de ese estado paralizante, & moverse con facilidad.

"Que paso?" Es lo primero que ella dice. "Estoy en el cielo?" Pregunta esperanzadoramente.

"No. Mejor aún. Estas vivita y coleando" Randy se lo dice muy feliz, & de manera positiva.

"Entonces…. Mi padre esta suelto….enloquecido de poder"

"Como? Cuando? Que?" El Ninja se pregunta. "Entonces esta es la razón por la que no aparecías, o que ninguno de tu familia se lo veía más seguido estos días"

"Pero…. Que hacemos? Viste lo que paso aquí. No?" Sierra le indica a su alrededor. "Mi papa nos tendió una trampa: mato a todos, incluso a esta chica que esta… junto a mi mama & mi hermano"

"Segura que fue tu papa?" Obviamente, Randy está en duda. "Si bien es maldad pura, Mac Antfee jamás conseguiría un poder tan destructivo y…malo. Habrá que consultarlo con Nomi" Asi, el Ninja saca el NOMICON, lo pone al piso, & este se transforma en Nomi.

"Que sucede, chicos?" Ella pregunta con su particular sonrisa.

"Esto sucede" Sierra abre las manos para mostrar el alrededor. "Mi papa elimino todo lo que importaba"

"Y eso que preocupa?" Ella le contesta con positivismo.

"Mac Antfee no es tan destructivo" Randy respalda lo que dijo Sierra. "Es LOGICUS que preocupa"

"Pero… eso lo hace mi hermana, ANTINOMICON. La recuerdas, no?" Cada vez que la nombra, Nomi siente dragones en su vientre. Luego, ve sin querer los cadáveres en el piso. "Quiénes son?"

"Uno es mi mama….. El otro es mi hermano… y la otra ni se" Sierra le contesta entre medios, pues al ver los cuerpos de sus seres queridos en el piso, le empieza a salir lágrimas. Randy lo abraza mientras ella derrama litros & litros de lágrimas.

"Un momento" Nomi empieza a mirar bien el ultimo cadáver. Al fijarse bien de quien es, se quedó completamente paralizada. "ES….ES….ES EL ANTINOMICON: MI HERMANA"

"EH?" Los dos dejaron de abrazarse, & Sierra reemplazo el llanto con un rostro de asombro.

"Si. Es ella" Lo dice lentamente al reconocer más & más el cuerpo. Al moverlo, Nomi ve que su cuello estaba roto, pero que fue con un gran apretón de mano. "Tu padre debió absorber sus poderes"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Los dos gritaron de asombro.

"Si. Veras, aunque el ANTINOMICON sea igual de fuerte que yo, sus poderes pueden ser absorbidos si se le da un gran apretón en cualquier parte de su cuerpo"

"O sea que si MacAntfee absorbió sus poderes…" Randy confirma la hipótesis más temida. "Se convirtió en un panzón de destrucción masiva"

"Pero no creo que sea su culpa" Sierra lo defiendo.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" El Ninja no se lo esperaba. "Pero él fue quien mato a tus seres queridos"

"Pero… y si fue influenciado pro el ANTINOMICON, al mismo tiempo que sus poderes?" Sierra da una posibilidad posible: que el ANTINOMICON le haya dado sus poderes a Mac Antfee, & al no poder controlarlos, el mato a ella ahorcándole el cuello

"Entonces realmente el ANTINOMICON fue quien los mato, bajo el cuerpito gordito de tu papa" Randy está en la duda.

"Pero ahora hay que buscarlo. Ya paso un fin de semana según este cuerpo" Nomi les dice a los chicos. "De seguro la maldad de ese poder lo ha enloquecido, & por lo tanto, puede provocar una mega masacre"

"Pero con una condición" La chica le propone algo. "No matemos a mi papa. Por favor. Eso es lo que pido. Si él está controlado realmente por ese poder, entonces hay que quitarle ese poder"

"Muy arriesgado como jugar MVC3, pero… de acuerdo. Sera el último recurso" El Ninja se lo dice feliz, & confiado de que no lo va a matar.

"Gracias, Ninja"

"Porque no me llamaste…?" Sierra le toca la máscara con el dedo en medio.

"Shhhhh. Por si alguien nos escucha, Ninja"

"Esperen… Siento algo" Unos segundos después de silencio, Nomi hace que los tres escuchen gritos de dolor & de explosiones. "Debemos movernos"

"Ok. BOMBA DE…." Antes de que Randy lance su Bomba de Humo, Nomi lo detiene.

"No. Pueden ser valiosas" Convence a su alumno. "Vallamos a pie, chicos"

Así, los tres abandona la casa directo a donde provienen los gritos.

() () () () () () () ()

Llegando a un lugar intermedio de Norrisville (Mitad Barrio. Mitad Bosque), los tres ven a Cindy hablando por llamada de WhatsApp a su mama.

"Segura? Pero está bien que use mis poderes?" Los tres escuchan de a poco la conversación, aunque no entienden nada. "OK. Viviré. Lo prometo" Corta la llamada.

"Boo" Los tres la asustan por detrás.

"AAAAAAAAAH" La chica grita del espanto. Ahora respira como si estuviera en un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Después de unos segundos, recupera el aliento. "Me asustaron, che"

"Y bueno. Hay que buscar entretenimiento. Jiji" Eso lo dice Sierra.

"Sierra?" Cindy se sorprende al ver que la encontraron. "Aparecistes? Creí que habías muerto"

"No. El que va a morir son los Norrisvilidianos si no lo detenemos a él" El Ninja le explica a su amiga fantasmal.

"Como?" Ahora ella se pregunta.

"Así. Mi papa absorbió los poderes del ANTINOMICON, y esa cantidad de poder lo ha descontrolado. Ha… matado a toda mi familia" Eso ultimo lo dijo con un aire desalentado.

"En serio? Me estas jodiendo" Para lo que ella le parece una broma, los tres muestran caras tristes. "Oki Doki. No es una joda. Creo"

"Pero…. Que hacemos ahora?" Se pregunta el Ninja.

"Ir a la primaria de mi hermano" Es lo que dice Cindy.

"Para salvarlo como dijo tu mama?" Sierra le pregunta.

"No se cómo me escuchaste. Pero sí. Quiere que use en secreto mis poderes para ayudarlo, pues empezó una masacre cercana a ello pro un desconocido… que podría ser Mac Antfee" Es lo que dice cuando escuchan si querer más gritos de dolor.

"Eso es acá cerca" Nomi lo confirma. "Pero habrá que apresurarse"

"Usemos la Bomba de Humo" Cindy sugiere esa idea. "Así llegaríamos más rápido"

"No. Podrían ser necesarias" Nomi se lo reitera.

"Hay que escucharla. Total. Es el NOMICON enfeminizado" Randy se lo remitiera con un carácter sarcástico.

"Tengo otra idea" Dice K.C, quien aparece en escena en un Tanque de Guerra: El Bólido de Fuego.

"K.C? DE DONDE SACASTE ESTE TANQUE TAN BRUCE?" Randy se pregunta.

"Del garaje. Es un Bólido de Fuego" Vieron. "Ahora si no hay que perder una chance para romperle el culo a Mac Antfee"

"Doy trato por hacerlo. Pero…." Sierra le da un codazo al Ninja.

"Me lo dicen después. Suban al tanque que los llevo hasta allá" Así, los cuatro se suben al tanque. Están algo apretados debido a la limitación de espacio. K.C maneja el tanque hacia la dirección en donde provienen los gritos.

"Menos mal que Howard no está aquí para quejarse. Al menos" Es lo que dice Cindy.

"TE ESCUCHE, HIJA DE PUTA" Howard se lo dice a ella. Él está encima de Nomi.

"Howard? Como llegaste acá?" Se pregunta feliz el Ninja.

"Es Fanfiction, Men. Además, que me estén apretando es Wonk"

"Cuanto falta para Mac Antfee, Nomi?" Ahora Randy le pregunta a su maestra.

"La verdad… a este ritmo…. Habrá sangre derramada" Le confiesa la verdad.

() () () () () () () ()

Estas escenas son tal brutal que pongo el Soundtrack llamado "Order 66"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Mac Antfee, con un domino perfecto del ANTINOMICON, está causando destrucción en el estacionamiento de la Secundaria Norrisville. Él está volando, lanzando varias bolas de energía purpura, destruyendo todo los autos que estuvieran ahí, & matando a algunos civiles que estaban cerca.

"HAHAHAHA. Esto si es diversión. Mueran. Mueran" Con su voz de maldad a la luz, Mac Antfee disfruta su momento destructivo.

Pero su diversión es interrumpida por Ezequiel Forja, que con una espada oxidada, reflejas algunas bolas directo a Mac Antfee.

Uno rebota a la pared.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"MI AUTO NO" Delgadillo grita de dolor al ver a su auto destruido una vez más.

"Ven aquí cobarde" Forja lo reta a duelo. "Te reto a muerte"

"OK. Entonces muere. HAHAHA" Así, Mac Antfee conjura unas palabras en idioma desconocida.

De la nada, los civiles que habían muerto, se levantan ahora con sus cuerpos totalmente en violeta. Son como espectros, que hasta que no maten a su objetivo, no vuelven a morir. Sacan de su espalda unas espadas plagadas de energía. Se dirigen como espadachines a Ezequiel Forja.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!..._

El resiste algunos espadazos de los espectros, pero sabe que es superado numéricamente.

_Cut!_

"Argh…" Uno de ellos le clava su espada en la espalda, cuando él está distraído. Después de eso sigue otro clavado de espada en su estómago, & después otro, & otro, & otro…

Ezqeuel Forja cae al piso, tirando su espada. Ahora está siendo clavado por todos los ángulos por los espectros que no cesaran hasta convertirlo en una masa de órganos & sesos derramadas.

"Hahaha. Eso fue NO divertido" Lo dice desde el aire, con una pose heroica & sin resentimiento alguno. "Ahora a buscar un nuevo modo de entretenimiento" Así, el abandona la secundaria sabiendo que Forja ya está muerto.

() () () () () () () ()

En un bosque cerca de la Secundaria, Mac Antfee encuentra a Bagre Booray dormido en el pasto. Él sabe que puede controlar a los animales en base de un controlador que coloca. Esos animales duermen a su alrededor, porque el sueño evito que el los pueis era en sus respectivas jaulas.

"Inteligente por hacer controladores" Desde el aire, el lanza un polvo de harina directo al Bagre. "Insensato por descuidarte por el sueño. Hehe"

El polvo cae hacia el cuerpo de Booray. Hay un olor a Venado muerto. Los animales se despiertan por el olor, directo al Bagre que ahora huele delicioso. Aprovechando que no están siendo controlados.

El Bagre se despierta con un bostezo, para darse cuenta de que sus animales se revelaron & están alrededor de el. Intenta activar los controladores, pero ya es tarde,

Los animales, en especial los carnívoros, se abalanzan hacia él, devorándolo en trozos, evitando que el active los controladores. Antes de irse, Mac Antfee mira la escena completamente sanguinaria con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

() () () () () () () ()

En un lugar oscuro, alguien está sentado en una roca alrededor de un cielo nublado de nubes violetas, & con el sol de ese lugar apenas iluminando la zona. Su silueta se puede ver: es de un Ninja, meditando en el suelo, & con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora abre los ojos que son rojos en el contorno, & con el logo del NOMICON como iris.

Se levanta de su meditación & mira directo al sol, diciendo estas palabras:

"**Finalmente el verdadero maestro saldrá a la luz"**

() () () () () () () ()

Mac Antfee está en el lago Larusso, sacando del agua una esfera, en cual está encerrado un demonio llamado "El Unicornio Demonio Gouki".

"STRIKE!" Gritando como el Béisbol, Mac Antfee lanza meteóricamente la esfera hacia el farol en donde se encuentra su vigilante: el Ninja del 73.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como si fuera una bomba, la esfera explota ni bien entro al farol, matando al guardia. Mac Antfee esta con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo un saludo de soldado.

"Hasta siempre, Camarada Idiota" Fingiendo lastima por él o ella, Mac Antfee se dirige a otro punto de como continuar su masacre.

() () () () () () () ()

En el cielo, Mac Antfee ve que una limusina que lleva a las estrellas Gwen & Katrina, las hermanas Axle, por la carretera de Norrisville. Las dos estaban cantando canciones que hacen que el conductor diga en su mente, _"Matenme. Matenme. Matenme…"_

"Con gusto, mi señor Trolo" Así, Mac Antfee invoca un conjuro en cual, controlado por la mente, provoca que una esfera en violeta encierra al auto.

_Boom!_

Se produce una explosión adentro de la esfera ni bien atrapo el auto. Ahora es un montón de chatarra incendiado con tres cuerpos incinerados. Mac Antfee eleva la esfera con su mente, & ahora están frente a frente.

"Esto no es divertido" Mac Antfee los mira con cara desanimada, al ver como los tres murieron en cuestión de segundos. Como si fuera Goku, Mac Antfee lanza la esfera como si fuera una Genkidama, directo hacia el lugar más lujoso de Norrisville: el McLujurio Vecindario.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como una bomba atómica a Hiroshima, la esfera explota al tocar el suelo & en medio del lujoso vecindario. La explosión se lleva consigo a todos los que vivían en ese lugar, transformando el lujoso lugar en un cementerio viviente.

"ESO SI ES DIVERTIDO. HAHAHAHAHAHA…." Satisfecho finalmente por su acto de masacre a la clase alta, Mac Antfee se dirige a su siguiente objetivo. "Pero antes…" Pensando que lo iban a detectar a través de su magia, Mac Antfee lanza una esfera en cual distraerá a cualquiera que lo atrape mientras el siga con su masacre.

() () () () () () () ()

En Industrias McFist, se está a punto de desplegar varios Robo Simios con armamento militar. Viceroy los supervisa mientras McFist, instantáneamente les ordena partir.

"Espero que Ricky este bien en primaria" Viceroy tiene miedo de que su hijo, llamado Ricky, muera en el intento "Hay 100% de que esa cosa podría matarlo junto con sus amiguitos"

"Moriria el Heredero" Su jefe provoco que su asistente le diera una mirada molesta. "Que? Bash es un inútil. Mas inútil que Rockefeller"

De pronto, la pantalla en cual muestra a donde se dirigen los Robo Simios es diferente: se dirigen a un lugar alejados de Norrisville, pues siente que hay esta la magia hostil. Pero se escucha un gran tiroteo & explosiones cerca de ahí.

"Robo Simios. Aquí Viceroy" Le habla al líder de esto. "El blanco mágico está aquí. Vuelvan a su posición"

"Negativo. EL blanco está aquí. No sentimos anda en Norrisville" EL Robot le contesta por radio. "Y además, nos dieron órdenes de no dejar sobrevivientes que posean esa magia"

Viceroy le mira molesto a un McFist que sonríe por misericordia.

"Ya ve lo que hizo?" De pronto, se desploma al piso muy triste. "Mi hijo…FINALMENTE VA A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIr" Esta gritando del llanto, con McFIst mirándolo pues sabe que, en realidad, esta triste por su mejor empleado. Segundos después se levanta, se limpia la cara, & empieza a tener la actitud normal. "Voy a vender su habitación. Me ahorrara espacio"

() () () () () () () ()

En la primaria Norrisville, los chicos están reunidos en el salón comedor, viendo la McPlasma lo que sucedía allí:

"_Aquí Telefe Internacional con noticias impactantes: Según los detectores mágicos, la magia en cual posee en que provoco la masacre a Norrisville, en realidad está esparcida por todos los ciudadanos de Porkbelly. Los Robo Simios enviados por Industrias McFIst están exterminando a todos los ciudadanos, & destrozando las viviendas, locales, & el ejercito de la zona ha sido derrotada. Hay muchas explosiones en la zona, pero nosotros estamos en la zona segura que hicieron los Robo Simios para poner los cadáveres. Ahora me encuentro con 5 cadáveres de un niño con un pelo en flamas, dos gemelas, un adulto parecido al niño, una mujer con vestido de ejecutiva, y finalmente aquí hay, por extraño que parezca, un perro parlante. Seguiremos informando…"_

Muchos niños se traumatizaron al ver los cadaveres. Pero ni a Bobby, ni Ricky, ni Irene se traumatizaron.

"Esto ya se ha visto" Lo dice Bobby.

"Pero vendrá acá ese monstruo?" Pregunta Irene, siendo abrazado por Bobby.

"Seguro está en Porkbelly" Es lo que quiere afirmar Ricky, cuando aparece Mac Antfee.

"Señor Mac Antefee?" Irene lo reconoce, viendo que tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Esperen. Algo no anda ben aquí" Bobby empieza a sospechar.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento como lo que dijo el negro de Star Wars" Es lo que dice Ricky,

Ese mal presentimiento se hace realidad, pues Mac Antfee expulsa, para desgracia de todos los chicos de la primaria, energía violeta desde la palma de su mano. Ellos empiezan a temblar de miedo cuando el, con su risa llena de maldad pura, extiende la mano listo para disparar.

() () () () () () () ()

Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra, Nomi, & K.C llegan a donde "estaban" los gritos. Ese lugar era, hace minutos, en un escenario de batalla. Se muestra que hay múltiples cadáveres de cualquier cuerpo policial totalmente quemados. Incluso hay civiles que están en la misma situación. También hay focos de incendios en los autos que están incendiado, o en trozos.

Los chicos se bajan a explorar la zona que en sí, no es apto para menores. Encuentran a Carmelita mirando todos los cadáveres.

"Que sucedió aquí? Eso se ve tan Woooooonk" Le pregunta Randy.

"Una masacre. Creo que puede seguir" Eso es lo que le contesta. "Si quieren, pueden explorar la zona. Me retiro de aquí porque fui inútil"

"Inútil porque?" Sierra le pregunta.

"Pero tú eres una zona caliente"

_PUNCH!_

"Auch!" Lo que dijo Howard le costó un golpe de Cindy en el hombro.

"Prosigo (Si se puede)" Así, Carmelita prosigue. "Fui inútil. Ninguna bala le hizo nada a esa cosa, que mato a todos" Cuando estaba pro proseguir….

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

"NOOOOO" Eso es lo que grito Randy cuando una bola de energía impacto por detrás a Carmelita. Ella se desintegro ni bien recibió esa energía. "esto es MEGA WONK. Que hacemos?"

"Dividirnos" Eso es lo que Sugiere Nomi.

"Yo tengo que ir por mi hermano" Cindy le dice. "Si no lo traigo… mi mama me suprime hasta el culo de mi vida"

"Yo & Howard la acompañamos" Nomi lo dice. "Ustedes vayan por Mac Antfee. Siento que se está moviendo para el otro lado de la ciudad" El grupo queda así: Randy, Sierra, & K.C van por Mac Antfee. Mientras que Nomi, Cindy, & Howard van a la primaria de Norrisville.

"OK" Eso es lo que dice el Ninja mientras que el & Sierra se suben al Tanque. K.C arranca el tanque listo. "Vámonos, gente"

Así, los dos grupos se separan. Mientras ellos van en tanque a lo de Mac Antfee, los demás van a pie hacia la primaria. Los tres están pensando en algo crucial.

"_Buena suerte, chicos"_ La sonrisa particular de Nomi aparece. _"Esto deberá estar funcionado"_

"_Booby. Ojala que estés bien"_ Cindy está preocupada. _"Me rompería mi vida si tu murieras"_

"_ME ESTOY CANSANDO, LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!" _Howard está cansando, pues a pie para él es la última pesadilla. _"ME ESTOY CANSANDO, LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!"_


	5. DORMAMMU! La Leyenda del Terror

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

El horror.

El horror es una palabra que solo Randy podía definir en ese momento.

El horror no podía ser curado de una sola manera. Dura mucho tiempo

El horror ni siquiera Randy podía corregir, aun teniendo a sus dos amigos de consuelo, que también están impactados, pero no tanto como el horror que posee Randy.

El horror estaba enfrente de él, & provocaba el derramamiento de lágrimas en sus ojos zafiros.

El horror estaba en frente de el: su casa estaba en ruinas.

Más que en ruinas: extinguida. Estaba hecha totalmente en trozos. Había múltiples pedazos de ruina quemados, destrozados, o más bien, hechos puré. Además, se veía que había llamas de fuego entre los escombros. Randy no pudo tolerar el llanto, e inmediatamente corrió hacia lo que quedaba de la casa.

Escarbando como un perro, Randy busca algo desesperadamente… o a alguien.

"_Por favor, que no estén aquí. Que no estén aquí. Que no estén aquí"_ Suplicaba que "alguien" o que "aquellos" que el conocía no estén en ese momento en la casa.

"Randy" Cindy, quien también lo ayudaba a buscar, dijo algo desalentador. "Encontré algo"

"Bro" Howard, quien también lo ayudaba a buscar, dijo algo también desalentador. "Encontré tu temor"

Los dos les trajeron a Randy lo que más quería evitar. Dos esqueletos completamente calcinados. Randy descubrió de que se trataban, diciéndolo a secas.

"Mama" Uno tenía la forma de una mujer

"Papa" Otro tenía la forma de un hombre.

" . Esto no está pasando. ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO" Al reconocer los cuerpos, se descontrolo. Estaba huérfano a temprana edad. Ya no le vio sentido alguno su vida. Se puso de rodillas al piso, llorando desesperadamente, al lado de sus amigos que lo trataban de consolarlo. De pronto, levanto su cabeza, y le grito a los cuatros vientos:

"hijos de PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Enseguida, Randy se levantó y se quedó parado, mirando hacia abajo directo a los cadáveres de sus padres, con un llanto "AUN" más desgarrador. Ahora, sacaba hasta mocos transparentes. Cindy & Howard lo abrazan en cada brazo, y le daban de palmaditas por la espalda, para consolarlo. Pero en estos momentos, era imposible para él tratar de estar tranquilo & calmado con ese pensamiento.

"Randy" Cindy le estaba diciéndole algo, con los ojos cerrados. "Creo que deberías dejar de derramar lágrimas" Lo decía de manera sincera.

"Pero que…. PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?" Randy, estaba molesto por lo que Cindy le dijo, pero también lloraba menos. Ahora, se desabrazo de sus amigos, & se puso unos pasos atrás.

"Solo digo porque vos no habías dicho que si el Ninja, alguna vez lloraba, significaría el fin del mundo?" Le recordaba lo que él había dicho en una ocasión. Randy detuvo su llanto

"Ella tiene razón" Howard la apoyaba. "Aunque sea mujer, tiene razón"

Randy se limpia con él brazo la cara llena de lágrimas & mocos, dejando de llorar.

"Tienes razón, Cindy" Le agradece a Cindy, quien da una sonrisa. "Ahora tengo que saber que está pasando"

"Mira arriba" Howard le apunta con el dedo hacia el agujero negro.

"Mejor una respuesta directa" Randy todavía hablaba con dificultad, después del llanto.

Agachándose, encuentra el NOMICON entre las ruinas. Él había decidido que dejaría el NOMICON en la casa, por las dudas. El libro solamente tenía polvo & escombros, pero estaba intacto.

"Adentro del NOMICON?" Howard le pregunta a Cindy.

"Adentro del NOMICON!" Cindy le contesta a Howard.

Randy abre el libro, & este absorbe su conciencia, poniendo a Randy en modo de Trance.

() () () () () () () ()

"**Hace medio siglo, en el año 1953, existía un hechicero supremo que dominaba un poder Arcano más allá que el Hechicero pudo lograr, llamado Stephen Strange. Mejor conocido como Doctor Extraño.**

**Pero también tenía enemigos que lo podían superar. Uno de ellos era un demonio dimensional llamado Dormammu. El objetivo de él es convertir a la tierra en lo que es su hogar: una Dimensión Oscura. Pero para ello, tiene que derrotar a Extraño porque, aunque sea muy fuerte, su poder se disminuya, igualándola con la del Doctor.**

**Pero llegó un día en la que Dormammu consiguió adaptarse a la tierra, & conseguir dominar al 100% el poder de su interior. El Doctor Extraño, viendo que la última batalla entre el & el demonio se llevaba en Norrisville y sin posibilidades de matarlo, recurrió a la ayuda del Ninja de esa época. El dúo enfrento al demonio dimensional, & perdieron porque Dormammu los superaba en poder.**

**Extraño no tuvo opción, & libero su última carta: el Anti-Mammu. Un artefacto que permite encerrar a Dormammu a su dimensión, pero en una esfera en cual debilita por 90 el poder del demonio. Pero para que surtiera el efecto, el Ninja del 53 tuvo que pagar un precio alto: su vida. **

**Mientras Extraño activaba del artefacto, el Ninja del 53 estaba contra las cuerdas, & agonizando. En cambio, Dormammu estaba intacto & sin rasguño alguno. Pero cuando estaba por rematarlo, Extraño consigue activar el Anti-Mammu, & consigue encerrar a Dormammu. Temporalmente.**

**Temporalmente porque el sello del artefacto es de dos: uno se desactiva si Extraño fallece, & el otro se activa cuando el Ninja, de cualquier época, estuviera en contacto con tal artefacto. Si bien no podía prevenir el primero, el Doctor Extraño intento prevenir el segundo, escondiendo el Anti-Mammu en alguna parte del bosque de Norrisville, pensando que "nada ni nadie" lo encontraría.**

**Dormammu juro estas palabras antes de ser encerrado: **_**"Dormammu no derrotara a Extraño porque el tiempo lo matara. Pero al Ninja, como él sabe todo sobre él, será el espacio de Dormammu que lo extinguirá en el laverno de la tempestad terrorífica. HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha…."**_

"Así que ese demonio….. Extermino a mis padres" Randy estaba poniéndose molesto. "Porque no me lo dijiste, y en cambio, lo omitiste, NOMICON?"

"**Dormammu acabo con la vida del Ninja de esa época. Nadie debía saber que un Ninja debía haber muerto. Ni siquiera los de la nueva generación de los Ninjas. Es así como se escogió un rápido sustituto, & es así como se omitió esa información…. Hasta ahora"**

Randy ahora comprendía.

"Ahora comprendo ("Vieron"). O sea que debo elevar más el poder de mis habilidades para derrotarlo".

En ese instante, apareció una frase típica del NOMICON:

"**Dormammu es una llave que abre las puertas de tu destrucción inmisericordiosa"**

"En español, NOMICON"

"**Te prohíbo que pelees con Dormammu, viejo"**

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE? CUAL?" Randy estaba desconcertado. "NO PUEDO PELEAR CON QUE ACABO CON MI FAMI… NO. QUE PODRIA ACABAR CON TODA LA REALIDAD?" Ahora estaba furioso.

"**El Ninja es Yin. El Hachero es Yang. El Tao los unirá & los confrontara"**

"Ya veo. No quieres ayudarme? Pues bien. No te necesito. Eh? Lo sabes? NO TE ENECESITO!" Randy estaba revelandose contra el NOMICON.

"**Yo soy un estúpido"**

"OYE. NO TE BURLES DE MI" Randy estaba siendo burlado. "NOMI. APARECE. QUIERO HABLARTE"

El libro no dijo nada.

De pronto, Randy parpadeo & ahora apareció en un mundo completamente en llamas. Se oye gritos de muerte, & de desgarramiento que aterrorizan el cuerpo de Randy. Paso de ser molesto a sentir pánico.

"N—N-N-NOMICON- E-e-stas ahí?" Ahora estaba arrepentido. "Si estás ahí, te diré que solo estaba jugando" Estaba inventando una excusa.

"**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"** Se escucha el grito demoniaco.

De la nada, una mano negra con garras filosas agarra a Randy por completo.

"AUXILIO. NO ME PUEDO SOLTAR. SOCORRO. NOMICOOOOOOOOOON"

De pronto, se observa entre las llamas una sonrisa maligna. Cada vez la mano se acercaba as & más a la sonrisa que se convertía en boca, diciendo:

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA. El Almuerzo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…"**

Randy solo cerro los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, & volteando la cabeza atrás.

"**Randy… Randy….Randy….."**

() () () () () () () ()

"Randy….Randy…Randy…" Cindy estaba tratando de levantar a Randy, que seguía en trance. "RANDYYYYYYYYY!"

Él consigue salir del estado de trance. Tal vez por el grito. Obviamente, estaba algo aturdido.

"Y? Que te dijo el libro?" Ella le pregunta.

No le contesto. Lo único que hizo es levantar el NOMICON y…

Paf!

….estamparlo con furia contra el piso para luego….

Puf!. Puf! Puf!.

…. Saltar sobre el mismo, estampándolo más contra el suelo.

"Pp-pero que haces?" Cindy estaba desorientada hacia la actitud de Randy hacia el libro.

"Justicia. Por supuesto. Ese estúpido libro se lo merecía tarde o temprano" La opinión de Howard provoco que Cindy lo golpeara.

Randy, al principio, no dijo nada.

"_Todo era una visión. Es mejor que esta vez no me auto confié"_

"El libro no ayudo. Más bien fue una pérdida de tiempo. Pero me dijo alguna que otra cosa" En ese instante, prosiguió.

Randy les conto a sus amigos de lo que se trata. Cindy apunta hacia el agujero.

"Si de ahí hay un demonio, entonces hay que frenarlo"

"Creo que no huelo a "victoria fácil" Howard daba una opinión especial.

"Y a parte, si el NOMICON dijo que es un adversario más allá del Hechicero, entonces deberías pensarlo dos veces, o…. o más bien, no desafiarlo" Cindy lo recomendaba.

"Y que hago? Huir? Dejar que las personas lo derrote? Hahahaha. Que gracioso" La conducta de él estaba algo inestable, hasta que recupero la forma de hablar normal. "Tengo que hacerlo. El destruyo a mi familia, mi casa, mi vida…. Este monstruo la tiene que pagar. Y lo va a pagar: evitare que vuelva a su dimensión" Saca la máscara del Ninja de su chaqueta.

"Querrás decir "nosotros" Howard le corregía a su amigo.

"Opino con el gordo, Randy. Creo que sería mejor 3 que 1" De paso, Cindy molestaba a Howard.

"OYE. NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito. HIJA DE PUTA" Le molesto.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Cindy & Randy se rieron, olvidando todo lo último por un momento. Hasta Howard se estaba riendo, pasando de molesto a alegre.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Los tres estaban riendo.

Para después quedar callados, & estar serios.

"Esta puede ser la última vez que nos riamos en este mundo" Randy lo decía de una manera desesperanzadora. Ahora, los tres miran triste hacia el agujero. "Pero no me puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados"

Randy se pone la máscara, & en cuestión de segundos (siglos para Howard) varios tentáculos negros lo abrazan, & se expanden, convirtiéndose en el traje del Ninja, junto con el tentáculo rojo que se convierte en la icónica bufanda. Randy se convirtió en el Ninja de Norrisville.

"Bueno. Bueno. Bueno. Esto va a ser un problema más grande que el 11/9. Pero prefería estar solo para que no les pase nada" Eso ultimo lo dice algo alegre, dejando a Howard & a Cindy colaborar en la batalla.

"Por eso. Por si nos pasa algo, al menos estaremos los tres, dispuestos a ayudarnos" Cindy le contaba.

"Cierto, bro. Esta vez, trataremos de luchar nosotros tres" Lo dijo Howard (Pero ya lo saben).

"O.k. Pero antes que nada, hagamos un juramento:" Randy pone su mano derecha de frente. Cindy & Howard ponen sus manos encima de la suya. "Los tres, al mismo tiempo, hermanos"

"El Ninja-El Buddy-La Fantasma: POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS!" Y levantan al mismo tiempo, las manos arribas & separándola.

"Ahora todos juntos" Tal & como lo dijo Randy, los tres se acurrucaron mientras el saca una especie de bomba. No sin antes, mirar por última vez a sus padres.

"_Los vengare en el intento. Pero si fallo, espérenme"_

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Así, el trio conformado por el Ninja, una Fantasma, & un Buddy-Gordo ("NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito. HIJO DE PUTA") se dirigen hacia donde estaba el agujero. Ahora ya saben que el centro es el parque de Norrisville. Pero algo importante había faltado.

EL NOMICON todavía seguía tirado en el piso de la casa hecha en ruinas, & con los dos cuerpos que, en cuestión de minutos & por un viento que estaba pasando, los estaba convirtiendo en ceniza & en polvo.

Randy dejo atrás al NOMCION.

() () () () () () () ()


	6. Es Dormammu, Escoria humana

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

Pero antes de proseguir, quiero hacer esta pregunta: Quienes son Layra & DarkNinja01?

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

El parque de Norrisville está ya listo para "recibir" al visitante.

Los soldados están armados hasta los dientes. Poseen muchísimas armas de asalto AR-15 totalmente cargadas, camiones Jepp armados con Galtings, Tanques Multiarmados de la Guerra fría… incluso ya tienen listo un lanzacohetes con la carga especial del camión: un misil Tec gigante.

Mientras el General miraba por binoculares al agujero en zoom, Carmelita estaba sentada en una silla playera, mirando con anteojos de solo lo que pasaba.

"Bien, policía. Termino el descanso" El general lo obedecía, y Carmelita volvió a estar a su lado (Como guía. (La hamaca & los anteojos desaparecieron por lógica)). "Y bien? Cuando llegara ese Ninja héroe que salvo su ciudad, & sus ayudantes?" Le pregunta

"10…9…8…7…6…" Hace un conteo con los dedos de sus manos. "5...4…3…2…1…"

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

"0" El conteo termino, & el trio conformado por Randy/Ninja, Howard, & Cindy llego.

"Creo que llegamos a tiempo para la Party" Howard vio que todavía no había acción.

"Sin emociones, Gordo. Pronto tendrás tu dosis de acción" Cindy lo molesta.

"NO SOY GORDO. SOY fuertecito. HIJA DE PUTA" Lo que para es un enojo, para los demás, incluidos los soldados, la oficial, & el general, es una dosis de risa.

"Hahahahaha. SI. Hihihihi. Es todo un clásico jajajajajaja" Hasta el Ninja se está riendo. "Pero en serio" Todos se pusieron serios de nuevo. "Que te trae por aquí Carmelita?" Saluda a la oficial.

"Profético. Yo sabía que ibas a traer a sus compañeros"

"Mejor le digo que son ayudantes" El general daba una contra opinión.

"NO SOMOS AYUDANTES!" Eso molesto a Cindy & a Howard.

"Uhhh….. Como? Cuando? Que?" El Ninja se dio cuenta del misil Tec "Y ese misil?"

"Eso…. Es la calve de la victoria, Ninja. Por cierto, me alegro conocerlo" El general le estrecha la mano al Ninja que está confundido: lanzarle un misil a un agujero que contiene al demonio más poderoso de estos tiempos?

"Pero eso es imposible. Mi respeto, general. Pero por lo que se, hay algo que está allí adentro, & no es un alienígena" El trata de evitar que disparen el misil.

"Hum. Por más razón. Si no es alienígena, entonces es peor. Lo ejecutaremos con el misil, cargado de todo el Iso-8 que hay en esta ciudad" Confiesa que el misil está cargado de Iso-8

"Iso-8?" Cindy estaba sorprendida.

"Sabe lo que ese mineral, civil?" El general la llamaba civil.

"Si. Es un mineral que si entra contacto con cualquier cosa, este lo potencializa masivamente. Más si posee una cantidad enorme. Y pensando en la cantidad ¿de Iso-8 que guardaban en las bóvedas de Norrisville…"

"Seria varios fuegos artificiales en uno" Howard termino de completar el dialogo de Cindy.

"Pues ahora verán esos "fuegos artificiales", chicos. Preparen el misil" El general ordena a los soldados que apunten el misil al agujero, & de paso, a prepararlo.

"QUE!?" El trio dice al mismo tiempo con la decisión.

"Espere, mi general" Carmelita trataba de frenar su embestida estrategia. "Quizás podamos esperar más tiempo…"

"Ya lo hicimos, oficial. El Ninja está aquí, y confirmo lo de hace rato: esta cosa es hostil. Ahora ya es hora de lanzarlo"

"Pero general…"

"APUNTEN EL MISIL" Ordenaban a los soldados.

"Si, Señor"

El Ninja, que todavía estaba pensando en posibles consecuencias, dice: "ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

"FUEGO. LANZEN EL MISIL"

El misil es disparado.

Instantáneamente, va adquiriendo velocidad.

"No puede hacer algo, zorra?" Howard le preguntaba a Carmelita.

"Chico" Estaba algo desilusionada. "Ya no puedo hacer nada. Perdóname" Le salió una lagrima, porque sabía que esto podría ser el final si el misil fracasaba.

El misil ya está a mitad del recorrido.

"Hay que rezar" Cindy sugiere. "Para que el misil toque impacto al agujero"

"Perdóname. No se podrá" Randy era el único que no tenía esperanza.

"El misil ya está cerca, mi general" Un soldado le decía. "Ya estarán los resultados"

"Los resultados serán esperanzadores, por el pueblo norteamericano. Ya quiero esperar el resultado".

El misil ya estaba llegando a tocar el agujero.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

El misil explota al tocar el agujero, pero la acumulación de Iso-8 provocó una explosión masiva & en multicolores. También provoco que una cortina de humo tapara todo. Obviamente ese despliegue de explosión, hizo que los soldados festejaran de alegría. Hasta el general estaba feliz, pues su plan "funciono". Incluso la oficial lo felicito porque su plan fue "exitoso". Cindy & Howard también festejaron porque se convencieron que el plan del general podría haber "funcionado".

Pero desde el puno de vista de Randy:

"No funciono"

Todos dejaron de festejar para hacer caso a lo que el Ninja ha dicho.

"No se dieron cuenta de que el cielo sigue rojizo?"

"Cierto" Cindy apoya la teoría.

"Miren" Howard apunta con el dedo hacia el cielo que sigue rojizo. Los soldados dejaron de festejar para poner caras de dudas & de suplicas de que el misil haya destruido el agujero.

"Pero QUE…?" El general confirmo la cruda verdad cuando la nube se disipo.

El agujero sigue intacto, pero ahora esta electrizado por múltiples ráfagas eléctricas naranjas.

"PERO COMO HABRA PASADO? SE SUPONE QUE EL ISO-8…" El general que nunca conoció la derrota, no admite que su plan fue un fracaso.

"Esperen. Miren arriba" Carmelita, con su vista mejorada, ve algo impactante, incluso para el trio: un rayo naranja iba a ser disparado. La diferencia es que mientras festejaba, el rayo ya estaba listo & cargado para dispararse.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE? ESE RAYO UNA VEZ MAS?" La desgracia de Randy reaparece una vez mas.

"Que hacemos, Cindy?" Howard le pregunta desesperadamente.

"Que hacemos, Oficial?" Cindy le pregunta desesperadamente.

"Que hacemos, General?" Carmelita le pregunta.

"Pues….. A rezar" Le contesto desilusionado. Así, varios soldados le piden a sus respectivas creencias que aparezca un milagro.

Lo siguiente que sucede….

No es…

Un milagro.

El rayo naranja, en vez de disparar, lanza una especie de carga eléctrica de manera rápida.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH….." Le llega al general, por estar en el medio de la sombra del agujero.

"GENERAL!" Los soldados gritan desesperadamente.

"OH, DIOS MIO" Carmelita grita desesperada.

Randy, Howard & Cindy no dijeron nada. Se quedaron sin palabras.

La electricidad llego a su fin. El general se quedó completamente electrocutado, & murió de manera instantánea. Su cadáver cayó al piso. Varios soldados empiezan a llorar de impotencia, pero otros…

_Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!..._

Disparan tiros al aire en señal de luto. El trio está lamentando su perdida, & Carmelita trata de hacer el cadáver aun lado

De inmediato, & al estar los dos en la posición del medio, el rayo naranja es disparado. Pero cada vez que se acercaba rápidamente al piso, iba aumentando en volumen.

"CORRAN!" El Ninja es el primero en darse cuenta, pero le dice de manera tardía.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!...

El rayo toca el piso, & desintegra tanto a Carmelita como al cadáver del General. El rayo naranja es muy intenso en brillo, cegando a los soldados. Randy se cubre los ojos con el brazo derecho, & con el izquierdo abraza a Cindy, que tiene también los ojos cerrados.

"AHHHHHHH. MIS OJOS, PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEE" Howard grita de dolor por el temporal ceguera.

El rayo naranja desaparece. Howard, a pesar de su ceguera, vuelve rápidamente a ver. Es el primero porque los soldados les pasaran la ceguera en 1 minuto. En ese lapso, Howard se da cuenta de algo: Randy & Cindy siguen abrazados de miedo.

"Oigan, tortolos" Howard le dice a la pareja en tono burlaste. "Ustedes no están cegados. No se abrasen"

La pareja se da cuenta de que seguían abrazados, & sonrojados se sueltan. Luego, se olvidan lo que estaba pasando, & se dirigen hacia donde cay el Rayo naranja. Provoco una grieta de 20 metros de profundidad. Caños de agua estaban destruidos & cayendo sobre la grieta, embarrando mas a fondo.

"HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Cindy le grita a la grieta, pero no hay una respuesta ni de palabras, ni de vida Randy golpea el piso con furia, agachándose.

"Que te pasa Randy?" Eso le genero una duda a Randy.

"Carmelita también murió. Esta cosa esta fuera de nuestra imaginación" Randy justifica lo impensable. Eso entristece a Cindy & a Howard, que empieza a llorar.

" NO PUEDE SER" Cindy le da unas palmadas en el hombro. "YA NO PODRE DECIRLE ZORRA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgh". Cindy le da una cachetada. Eso alegro a Randy, que volvió a acercarse al muro.

Su felicidad en pequeño porcentaje desapareció.

En la grieta, apareció una especie de un ovalo en vertical, totalmente brillante. Esta empezó a ascender hacia arriba, & de paso, se empezó a romperse en pequeños fragmentos de energía, revelando poco a poco lo que contiene en el interior. El trio está desesperado: El monstruo estaba volando enfrente de ellos:

"Randy…. Esa cosa que está aquí" Cindy le pregunta. "No será…"

"_Esa sonrisa…. RECUERDO ESA SONRISA"_

El humanoide es un ser vestido con una armadura de color negro fuerte, con detalles rojos gruesos en la parte pectoral, y dos cuernos enormes en las hombreras Pero lo más curioso es que su cabeza era de forma redonda de color marrón, con los ojos (sin iris) y la boca del mismo color de las flamas que tenía en su cabeza: los colores del fuego. Estaba sonriente.

Randy entro en pánico. Por la máscara no se nota, pero esta asustadísimo, & lleno de rabia, pero a la vez de medio. El monstruo mira al trio sorprendido.

"Eres Dormamis?" Randy le pregunta a secas. No le contesta. Aumenta la tensión del Ninja. "RESPONDEME LA PUTA MADRE. ERES EL DEMONIO DIMENSIONAL LLAMADO DORMAMIS?...PUTA MADRE!"

"**Es Dormammu, Escoria humana"**

() () () () () () () ()


	7. El Momento de Comprender tu Destruccion

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

"COMO ME LLAMASTE?" Randy, como el Ninja, está furioso pues Dormammu, ni bien le hablo por primera vez, le dijo que era escoria humana.

"Ten mas respeto que es el Ninja" Howard remarco que está al frente del Ninja.

"**El Ninja?"** Dormammu pregunto por curiosidad.

"Así es, & te derrotara…" mira a Cindy molesta. "Digo… te derrotaremos con todas las fuerzas" Cindy & Howard pusieron una sonrisa.

"**Ahhh… sí. El Ninja. El Ninja quien murió en las manos de Dormammu, en estupidez del Doctor Extraño que lo encerró en una prisión del cosmos"** Dormammu se acuerda del Ninja.

"A quién?" Howard le pregunta al demonio como si fuera una persona no importante.

**"… A DORMAMMU!"** Le grita al chico gordo ("NO SOY GORDO. SOY fuertecito. HIJO DE PUTA") y su cabeza está más ardiente, pero sonriente.

"Ah.. Porque como tú hablas en esa tercera persona pues….Auch!" Cindy lo golpea para detenerlo.

"Creo que es fue suficiente, Howard" Randy le recomienda a Howard que no haga críticas.

"**Hazle caso a tu amigo Randy, niño"** Dormamuu le dice a Howard.

"De acuerdo, demonio. Pero no me digas "niño. Eh?" Le contesta como si ahora Dormammu fuera dócil. "Tú me crees no, Cunningham?" Howard le pregunta a Randy, pero él está paralizado. "Cunningham?"

"Che, Randy? Tierra llamando a Randy" Cindy le hace chasquidos con los dedos para despertarlo. Lo consigue a medias.

"Q-q-q-q-q-ue—eee dijiste?" Con dificultad le pregunta al demonio. Él no le contesta. Sigue ahí sonriente & ahora parado en el piso. Howard ya entendió lo que Dormammu le dijo al Ninja: Randy?. Ahora el Ninja está muy molesto. "RESPONDEME A MI PREGUNTA. COMO SABES QUE SOY EL NINJA?"

"**Es fácil responder esa pregunta como nadar en el rio Estigio. Vera. El absorbió una especie del libro en cual contiene toda la información de esos Ninjas hasta el 53. Además, él puede leer mentes….Randy"** Randy se sorprende con la respuesta. Este demonio no es un monstruo cualquiera.

"Y cuál es tu objetivo?" Ahora Cindy le pregunta a Dormammu que sigue sonriendo.

"**Primero que nada: eliminar a esos soldados es la prioridad"** Dormammu apunta hacia los soldados que ya no están cegados, & están listos para acribillar/bombardear al demonio.

"Lo siento, Ninja. Sin general, ya no tenemos ningún derecho a seguir con sus órdenes" Un soldado le dijo. "Háganse a un lado"

"Esperen. Esperen" Cindy trata de frenarlos, pero inesperadamente…

"BOMBA DE HUMO!"

El Ninja lanzo una bomba de humo, haciendo desaparecer al trio. Ahora solo queda Dormammu parado, & todavía sonriente.

"**Adelante"** Dormammu no opone resistencia. **"Abran fuego a su muerte abrupta. Dormammu se las dará"**

"ABRAN FUEGO"

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…._

_FIUUUUUUUUUU…..BOOOOOOOOOOM_

_BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM….._

Lógicamente, es un festival de disparos rápidos, de bombas, de granadas, etc. Pero después de unos segundos, ya no se pudo ver a Dormammu, pues las continuas explosiones de los explosivos crearon una gran cortina de humo.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….._("Ten tus ráfagas de ametralladora, Arista Star")

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM….._

"ALTO AL FUEGO!" Otro soldado dice que paren el fuego.

El resultado fue devastado. Ningún ejército mexicano podría tolerar un festival así de artillería bélica. Todos se preparan a festejar cuando la cortina empieza a desvanecer.

Sus caras empezaron a tener pánico.

Dormammu quedo intacto. Ni su armadura recibió un rasguño. Sigue con ese brillo oscuro que lo caracteriza. Los soldados optan por la siguiente estrategia:

"CORRAN, HIJOS DE PUTA!"

Todos empezaron a dejar sus armas, sus tanques, & sus Jeep´s. Ahora huyen de manera cobarde. Dormammu empieza a elevarse &

"**He aquí su muerte de parte de Flamae Jeje"** Dormammu hace un chasquido con los dedos. (*)

De pronto, extiende su mano & de ahí, aparece una gran bola de fuego.

"**A jugar"** La lanza a los soldados.

_Flameeeeeeeeeeeee…_

"AHHHHHHHHHRGH…."

"MI CUERPOOOOOOOO…"

"NOOOOOOOOO…."

"SABIA QUE DEBIAMOS DECLARARLE LA GUERRA A CHIL….."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

De una sola bola de fuego, Dormammu pudo convertir una carnicería flameante. Ni bien toco suelo, la bola se dividió en múltiples ráfagas de fuego que cayeron en cada soldado, incinerándolos. Incluso una ráfaga cayó en un tubo de combustible inflamable de un tanque, explotando el mismo & lanzando una expansiva que convirtió en varios cadáveres incendiados en polvo. Unos segundos después, el fuego se apaga & los soldados quedaron totalmente quemados.

"**Eso no es divertido. Pero el fin justifica los medios. Haha" **Dormammu se burla de los cadáveres que no están hechos polvo.

En uno de los árboles que estaban a metros de donde ocurrió la masacre, estaba el trio mirando con desgarro como Dormammu ejecuto a los soldados: rápida & sin misericordia muerte les inflige.

"No lo puedo creer. Esto es un gran Wonk ("Tenía que decir algo propio, lector"). Él no tiene piedad". Randy afirma a sus amigos.

"Ahora sabemos que no tendrá piedad con ninguna especie de vida" Cindy lo reafirma.

"Ahora moriremos. Espero que vaya al paraíso" Howard desea ir al paraíso, porque sabe que pueden morir.

"No. En el paraíso se caería abajo por contrapeso" Cindy se burla.

"Hey. No me llames gordo. Anda a coger a Lucifer" Howard está molesto.

"Che. Vos ándate a Cuestión de Peso. Por lo menos aparecerás en tele" Ahora los dos estaban peleados.

"Shhhhhhh. Esperen" El Ninja los detiene. "Miren. Dormammu está moviendo la cabeza" Cindy & Howard ven como Dormammu empieza a buscar algo o a alguien.

"**Vengan. Dormammu ya sabe que están ahí"** El demonio empieza a mirar el árbol que están escondidos el trio. Los detecto de una sola vez. Randy saca una bomba de humo.

"BOMBA DE HUMO!" ("Vieron").

_Clap. Clap._

"**Por fin volvieron, pre cobardes"** Dormammu los aplaude por cobardía. **"Ahora podrán pelear sin público"** Extiende las manos para mostrar que el parque está despejado.

"Espera. Los mataste…SOLO PARA DESPEJAR EL PARQUE?" Cindy estaba desconcertada por el acto de Dormammu.

"**Si. Esta vez hubo sufrimiento. No la hubo cuando Dormammu destruyo esa familia de Dormammu"** Randy escucha esas palabras que salen del hocico de Dormammu.

"Espera. Espera. Asesinaste a mi familia…. A PROPOSITO!?" Randy aumenta en furia si la respuesta era afirmativa. Si es asi, el disparo a la cámara desde un ángulo estaba calculado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Digamos que…. Él quiere que tu sufras por algo insignificante"** Sonrie al decir la respuesta.

Randy ya está en cólera al Máximo. Dormammu confeso su masacre hacia los que más ama, al que llamaba insignificante, como si fuera algo divertido.

"**Dormammu es una llave que abre las puertas de tu destrucción inmisericordiosa"**

"Tu….."

"Randy" Cindy trata de frenarlo.

"Cunningham" Howard trata de frenarlo.

"MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS…."

Sin medir palabras o las consecuencias, el Ninja corre hacia Dormammu. Aun sonriente, extiende los brazos sin oponer resistencia. Por cada centímetro de distancia que Randy corre, aumenta en furia, en venganza, & en deseo de victoria. Al mismo tiempo que los mezcla en una fusión incomprendida.

"**Te prohíbo que pelees con Dormammu, viejo"**

"_CALLATE NOMICON!" Piensa Randy que se ya está a 3 metros de Dormammu_

Sus amigos lo mira cuando ya está a 2 metros.

Ahora Randy esta cegado totalmente por antivalores. Ya está a un metro. Dormammu sigue sonriente.

Se acabaron las palabras.

Es la hora de pelear.


	8. El Ninja de Norrisville VS Dormammu

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

"ESPADA NINJA"

Randy saca su espada Ninja en cual resplandece con todo brillo.

_Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!, Cut!..._

El Ninja le da varios espadazos en cualquier ángulo a Dormammu que no se mueve. Después de varios cortes, da una voltereta atrás.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Queda intacto de los espadazos, sin recibir un rasguño. De inmediato, Randy se da cuenta de que su espada perdió brillo como si fuera un arma vieja.

"**Eso es todo?"** Se burla del ataque inútil del Ninja. Este saca molesto varios discos de lanzamiento.

"DISCOS NINJA!"

Se los lanza al demonio mientras hace múltiples volteretas en el aire. Pero en vez de que claven en la armadura, rebotan. Parecería que lo lastima…

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

"GUADAÑAS NINJA!" Ahora le lanza una guadaña.

_PAW!_

Cae en la cabeza. La guadaña vuelve a su dueño como si fuera un boomerang.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta,

"_Bueno. Esto es Wonk. Esta cosa es muy pero MUY resistente"_

"**No. Esta cosa es invulnerable"** El demonio lo confirma: puede leer mentes.

"Ya basta" El Ninja pone la mano derecha atrás, & hace señas con los dedos, diciendo a sus amigos que tomen algunas posiciones estratégicas. Estos empezaron a correr. Dormammu le leyó la mente al Ninja una vez más.

"**No lo permitirá, escorias**" Dormammu dirige su atención al dúo que se dispersa.

"NO LO PERMITIRE, BASTARDO" El Ninja lo estorba. "FURIA NINJA" Se transforma en el alter ego del Tengu. Sus colores se invierten, sus ojos ahora son amarillos, & emana una gran aura de fuego olímpico.

_Separo las nubes.  
Recojo el viento caído.  
Libero a la gallina (Beeeeeeeeeeeeee)_

"BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU NINJA" Haciendo la típica pose, Randy le lanza la versión flameante del Puño de Aire Aero-Ninja. Dormammu no opone resistencia & esta por recibir todo el impacto.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Una cortina de humo flameante se forma. Randy pierde la transformación, & vuelve a ser el Ninja.

"Que-Que poder. Le lance 95% de poder Ninja en ese ataque" Empieza a hablar con dificultad. "Debió recibir un gran daño"

La cortina de humo desaparece.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Aunque la máscara no lo hace notar, Randy está sorprendido, impresionado, asustado, & con miedo.

"Cooo-co-comO? Cuan….do? QUE?!"

"**Bueno. El admite que pudiste levantar algo de polvo**" Dormammu se limpia la armadura que tiene polvo.

En los puestos estratégicos, Cindy & Howard pensaban lo siguiente: como Dormammu sobrevivió al ataque bendecido por el Tengu?

"_Mama vieja. Esta cosa…parece invulnerable"_ En el pensamiento de Cindy.

"_Si. Sus llamas son de pervertido"_ En el pensamiento de Howard.

"**ESCUCHO ESO"** Dormammu dijo algo feliz, sorprendiendo al Ninja que estaba más sorprendido de la cuenta. La razón es que leyó la mente de Howard.

"Ups" El gordo ("NO SOY GORDO. SOY fuertecito. HIJO DE PUTA") no piensa una excusa.

Pero Randy poco a poco se recupera del suceso. Lo malo es que solo tiene 5% de poder.

"No tengo otra. Tengo que huir" Randy empieza a revisar su bolso de Ninja.

"CANICA ABEJORRA NINJA!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Le lanza una canica que salen miles de abejas africanas. Se dirigen hacia el demonio. Empiezan a cubrirlo. Parecen que lo están picando.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Lanzando una mirada….

_POOOOOOOOOOM!_

Ejecuta una expansiva que manda a volar & matar a todos los abejorros. Su máscara recibe algunos picotazos de las colas de las abejas. Es como si recibiera metralla, rasguñando su cara.

"Uy. Auch. uy. Menos mal que mi mascara es a prueba de hinchazones. Auch"

La expansiva termina. Dormammu demostró una vez más su poderío dimensional. Randy ahora esta con 2% de poder & respiraba con dificultada, además de estar un poquito dolorido.

"**Es turno de Dormammu"** El demonio está listo para lanzar su primer ataque.

"_Oh, no. No podría esquivarlo. Estoy muy exhausto"_

_(*)_

Dormammu, haciendo su chasquido con los dedos, rompe las leyes de la física & va a una velocidad impresionante hasta frente de un Ninja totalmente agotado. Aprovecha que esta indefenso.

_PUNCH!_

"RANDY!" "CUNNINGHAM!"

"ARGH…!" El Ninja recibió todo el impacto de un puñetazo de Dormammu justo en su estómago. Siente al principio un aura de frio de la armadura para después convertirse en dolor cegado. Randy cae arrodillado en el piso, con sus manos gemidas de dolor.

"C-C-c-co-como pu-ee-de sss-er ta—n fffuertte?" Habla con dificultad respiratoria.

"**Bah. Aburrido"** El demonio, en vez de disfrutar, se aburre del acto de Randy.

Cindy no puede dejar de creer lo que pasa. Pero ve que Howard está corriendo hacia un Jeep con ametralladora.

"Que mierda vas a hacer?" Habla en tono normal porque Dormammu esta distraído.

Esa es la idea de Howard: Dormamu esta distraído. Lo confirma con una señas que hace el gordito ("Estoy ocupado") a su amiga fantasmal. Ella entiende lo que dice. Están forjando un plan.

Pero Randy ya no tiene un plan. Su máscara perdió mucho poder. Ahora esta dolorido, exhausto, 6 a punto de caer derrotado. Dormammu solo lo mira desilusionado, pero aun sonriente.

"**Y Dormammu quería una venganza lenta… bueno. Tendrá que conformarse con una rápida. Jeje"** Se prepara para ejecutar el golpe de gracia.

Empieza a cargar energía oscura desde su mano derecha. Ahora tiene una mano de energía oscura pura.

"_No. No .NOOOOOO. NO PODRE ESQUIVARLA" Randy _pensaba con desesperación. Pero ahora empieza a reír. _"Bueno… al menos estaré con ustedes, padres míos" _Se alegra pues podrá ver a sus padres en el cielo.

Pero al último momento de que el demonio le lanzara la energía pura…

"Espera" Una voz femenina freno la ejecución del Ninja.

"**Quien osa?"** Dormammu, a pesar de su sonrisa, esta algo molesto. Además, guarda la energía. Empieza a ver que una persona femenina esta frente a él.

"C-c—c-Cindy…?" Randy todavía habla con dificultad.

"Déjalo" Cindy le suplicaba misericordia.

"**Jajajaja. Que graciosa"** Obviamente, opto al no. **"Primero el acabara con la comedia" **Vuelve a mirar a Randy. **"Después se encargara de ti"**

Cindy se pone en pose de combate.

"**Ha…ha…ha. Demuestra tu poderío"** Dormammu no opone resistencia. "**Vamos. Que alguien le lanza a Dormammu una lluvia de poder"**

"Dale" Cindy se pone algo feliz & hace un chasquido con los dedos.

Cuando hay un chasquido de dedos, siempre confirma la ejecución de un plan.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….._

Howard, con la ametralladora de los camiones Jeep, empieza a dispararle a Dormammu por la espalda. Dormammu se da la vuelta para confirmar la estupidez: si no sirvió la balacera de los soldados, serviría la balacera de un gordito ("Sabes qué? Mejor ya no digo nada más")

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….._

"**JIJIJIJI. Me haces cosquillas. JIJIJIJIJI" **Dormammu se ríe como si recibiera cosquillas en vez de balazos. La armadura hacia rebotar las balas que milagrosamente no impactaban en nadie.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA._

Se le agotaron las balas.

"AHORA, CINDY!" Le grito a la chica fantasmal.

"**Eh?"** Dormammu dirige su mirada a Cindy. Se sorprende demasiado. **"He. Era una distracción"**

"Así es" Cindy le contestaba feliz: El plan era que Howard le disparara para distraerlo mientras Cindy concentraba el 98% de su energía fantasmal en una bola de energía fantasmagórica.

"Esto es por Randy,pedazo de mierda" Furiosa, le está por lanzar el ataque que emana energía fantasmal pura. Dormammu no se mueve.

"FANTASMAL HADOUKEN!"

Como si fuera un Kamehameha, Cindy le lanza el ataque más devastador de su arsenal de ataques hacia el demonio que sonríe. Aunque todavía no llego a impactarle, Randy (aun débil) & Howard se daba cuenta del poder que había en esa bola. Es a todo o nada.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Al impactar en la zona pectoral de Dormammu, este provoca una mega explosión fantasmal pero brillante. También provoca que los tres queden ciegos por unos segundos.

Cuando pasan esos segundos, ahora los tres pueden ver nada más que una cortina de humo inmensa. Cindy está agotada. Su poder se agotó. Estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues cree que obviamente Dormammu había muerto.

"Bien hecho, perra" Howard le da un pulgar hacia arriba. Cindy también le hace un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Y _"cof" cof"_ Randy _"cof"_ que te _"cof" "cof"_ pareció?" Le pregunta al Ninja. EL no le contesta.

Esta con una cara de desilusión.

"Randy?" Preocupa a Cindy que tiene una cara de curiosidad, pero a la vez de miedo. Howard también está en la misma situación.

La conducta de Randy confirma lo peor. La cortina de humo desaparece.

Cindy quedo atónita. Su poder al máximo estaba en esa bola de poder.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

Estaba más que intacto. Estaba sin un rasguño El ataque di Cindy solo le aumento el brillo de su armadura oscura.

"**Huuuuuum… No le agrado. Creo que a esa chica le tendrá que hacer lo mismo que con el Ninja"**

(*)

Rompiendo una vez más las leyes Tiempo-Espacio, Dormammu aparece en frente de Cindy. Está por hacer el mismo ataque que con el que dejo fuera de combate a Randy. Pero esta vez tiene un agregamiento:

_Flame!_

Cindy entro en pánico. EL puño de Dormammu posee toda la energía oscura que había concentrado. Su poder no es suficiente para hacerse invisible. Menos para ser intangible. Esta pérdida.

**"Dile hola al mundo del lamento, querida**" Le está por darle el puñetazo.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_

"AAAAAARGH…..!"

"RANDYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"CUNNINGHAAAAAAAAAAM"

"**Patetico, Ninja"**

En el último momento, Randy se interpone entre ambos, & recibe todo el impacto del puñetazo, nuevamente en el estómago. El poderío que posee el puño de Dormammu es colosal que consiguió que el dolor adquiriera obtuvo convulsiones. Él ya no puede ni hablar ni oír. Solo ver una imagen distorsionada de Domarmuu riéndose como si fuera un chiste gracioso.

Randy cierra los ojos.

"NO...MI...CON... per...do...na...me..."

El Ninja se desmaya.

El Ninja de Norrisville ha perdido el combate.


	9. Un Ninja del 53 llamado Bryan Branagh

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Randy Cunningham, el Ninja de Norrisville, había sido derrotado.

Toda esperanza por salvar a una Norrisville que colgaba de un hilo se esfumo como una cebada a un Marbolo.

"Oh, Dios mío. Randy. Randy. Randy…" Cindy, que está detrás de él, se agacho para a ver si puede despertarlo. Precede a utilizar primeros auxilios.

Howard no dijo una palabra. Su cara quedo atónito. Su mejor amigo ha sido noqueado, o peor….

"1,2,3! 1,2,3! 1,2,3!" Apoyando sus manos en su pecho, Cindy trata de darle aire. No lo consigue. Opta por sacarle la máscara, pero haciendo visibles la boca & la nariz.

Le da respiración boca a boca.

"QUE ASHCO. PUAJ" Tras haberse recuperado del trance atónito, miro con asquerosidad lo que hace Cindy. Pero sabe que es la única forma de que Randy pueda despertar.

"**Esto si es una buena comedia"** Dormammu se quedó ahí parado, mirando el esfuerzo de Cindy por despertarlo.

No funciono. Aun siendo respiración boca a boca (un beso en boca en boca en el idioma de Cindy), el Ninja no puede despertarse.

Desilusionada, vuelve a bajar la máscara como estaba originalmente.

"Randy" Triste & destrozada, saca una lagrima en sus ojo zafiro que cae en el cuerpo de Randy. Pero de repente, ocurre un milagro:

"Está vivo. ESTA VIVO!" Cindy grita desesperada.

Aunque aún no ha despertado, el Ninja empieza a respirar. Esta ahora desmayado.

"ESTA VIVO. GRACIAS A DIOS!" Howard grita a los cielos. ("Esa es mi línea, Bane" Batman se queja a través de su computadora).

_Clap, Clap..._

Los festejos del dúo se acabaron. Dormammu está aplaudiendo feliz

"**Vaya. Es increíble. Aun con dificultad, él pudo sobrevivir al ataque del señor de la Dimensión Oscura" **Dejo de aplaudir. "**Creo que él debe hacer el trabajo bien, esta vez"**

Instantáneamente, Cindy se pone detrás del cuerpo del Ninja.

"No te lo permitiré"

**"Que ilusa"**

Desaparece a una gran velocidad. Digamos que lo que dura un parpadeó de la chica fantasmal.

"Don-Don- Donde esta?" Mira para todos los ángulos frontales, pero no lo encuentra.

"**Mira para atrás para que tus respuestas se encuentren" **Cindy trata de darse la vuelta, pero ya es tarde

_Pow!_

Dormammu le da un codazo por el cuello, justo en su parte nervioso. Cindy perdió la concentración. Queda Noqueada.

Su cuerpo desmayado cae en el pecho de un Randy que sigue desmayado.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no. Tengo que huir" Aprovechando que está lejos, Howard corre cobardemente.

Dormammu ve una piedra junto a la pareja inconsciente.

"**Servirá"**

Como si fuera una pelota de Béisbol, el Demonio la lanza hacia un ángulo determinado durante la corrida de Howard.

_Toc!_

Impacta de lleno en la nuca del Gordito, deja de correr, se desmaya, y está cayendo hacia el piso.

Dormammu vuelve a demostrar su velocidad quebradora del Tiempo-Espacio. Llega a donde estaba un Howard cayendo al piso. El demonio se agacha.

PUNCH!

De un Gancho Bajo, Dormammu le da un golpe en el mentón al Gordito que lo manda a volar hacia los cielos.

_PUUUUUM!_

Cae a dos centímetros de sus amigos. Aunque sobrevive a la caída, queda algo dolorido & eso lo deja desmayado.

El equipo Ninja ha perdido.

"**Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA"** Pasando de una corta & débil a una larga & maniática risa, Dormammu se burla de los cuerpos desmayados. **"HAHAHAHAHA. ESTOS 3 IBAN A VENCER EL? AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBRAS DIMENSIONALES? HAHAHAHAHA" **Detiene su risa maniática para volver a tener su sonrisa habitual.

Sin uso de la magia, el Demonio vuela hacia donde están Randy, Cindy & Howard desmayados. Al llegar, se agacha en donde está el cuerpo de Cindy.

**"Vamos a ver….."** Empieza a revisar todo su cuerpo. Obviamente, no tiene un respeto hacia la privacidad. **"Eureka. Hehe"**

Dormammu encuentra debajo de su bombacha lo que quiere: el Anti-mammu.

"**Este artefacto….."** Empieza a recordar el Anti-mammu. **"Este artefacto…."**

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville. Noviembre. 1964.

Dormammu estaba peleando contra el Ninja de esa época que se llamaba Bryan Branagh. La lucha iba obviamente a favor del demonio mientras que ese Ninja estaba agotado. A su alrededor, estaba sus armas de Ninjas partidas en dos, todas sus canicas & trampas utilizadas & malgastadas. En cambio, Dormammu seguía con poder para proseguir con la pelea.

"**HAHAHA. Creí que el tal Ninja daría batalla. Creo que Dormammu se equivocó. Esta vez"**

"_Oh, diablos. Esta cosa me va a matar. Me va a matar"_ Eso es lo que pensaba.

"**Claro que sí. Dormammu no deja sobreviviente. En especial que confirmaste que los Ninjas tienen miedos & sensaciones de pánico"**

"S-s-sensaciones de pánico?" Branagh se desesperaba. "Claro que no. Yo solo estaba juzgando tú…. Apariencia. Eso es todo"

"**Ah"**

"_Que estás haciendo, Extraño?"_

"**Si. Que estará haciendo ese doctor débil?"** Dormammu se burlaba del pensamiento de Bryan.

"QUE DIJISTE?" Se enfurecía. "FURIA NINJA!" Ejecutaba el modo más fuerte, Bryan se preparaba para utilizar su última jugada.

_Separo las nubes.  
Recojo el viento caído.  
Libero a la gallina ("Beeeeeeeeeeee")_

"BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU NINJA!" Le lanzaba la versión más poderosa del arsenal de la versión "Furia".

"**Estúpido Simio. Recibe una muestra de las Flamas de Falhae"** Extendía la mano derecha.

_FLAME!_

De la nada salían flamas rojizas que giraban en su brazo derecho. Se concentran ahora en la palma. Dormammu lanzaba esas flamas concentradas en un ataque flamante.

_BOOOOOM!_

Ambas ataques de fuego chocaban entre sí. Y era el típico momento en que la bola de fuego más fuerte superaría la otra.

Pero el choque duraba solo 1 segundo. Ni bien chocaban, las Flamas de Falhae superaban en poder al ataque del "Furia Ninja". Estas flamas absorbían el fuego, & se dirigían contra Bryan.

"_Qué diablos?" _Ya en su forma normal, Branagh se quedaba paralizado. Extendía sus manos para ver si podía parar el ataque del Demonio. Fue en vano. Las flamas vinieron con tanto poder, que instantáneamente, llego a su objetivo: el Ninja de 1953.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…" Bryan solamente podía gritar por el poder quemador de las Flamas de Falhae.

Dormammu miraba sonrientemente como el Ninja se quemaba vivo.

Desapareció de la escena, dejando al Brian asándose vivo. Sus gritos se estaban callando.

"**Vaya. Con que aquí esta Extraño escondiéndose del inevitable sufrimiento"**

Él no había dicho nada. Él estaba arrodillado como un aborigen. Su mirada estaba debajo. Estaba serio. Entre sus piernas se encontraba el objeto en cual le daba poder: el Anti-Mammu.

"**HAHAHA. Crees que con esa reliquia va a derrotar al señor de la Dimensión Oscura?"**

"_No. Te va a encerrarte en tu propia dimensión, Demonio asesino" _Le hablaba con la mente.

"**Gracias por los halagos. Pero te advierto: ni los Vishanti, ni el Ninja, ni tu podrán contra el. DORMAMMU ES INVENCIBLE"**

"_Hmmmmmmm…. Tienes razón"_ Lo admitía.

"**Claro que él tiene razón…" **Detenía su dialogo para entender lo que había dicho Extraño. **"Que dijiste?"**

"_Como lo que escuchaste en tus diabólicos tímpanos. Este objeto está al 98% & eso ya no es tiempo para completar tu encierro"_ Derrama una lágrima._ "En especial que tu poder ya se adaptó al ambiente terrestre"_

"**Es un milagro. Por fin el hechicero supremo demostró lo que es: un cobarde. & Por lo tanto, él te dará una muerte lenta. Pero por ser el primero que admite el poderío, tendrás un último deseo: que le dirás a Dormammu?"**

Extraño abría los ojos. Su Anti-mammu estaba al 99%. Estaba poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Siempre mira por detrás" Le hablaba recomendándole que mirara atrás. Dormammu consigue darse la vuelta.

"**Que?"** Se sorprendía al ver a Bryan Branagh vivo. Su cuerpo estaba quemado, pero estable (se podía mover). Su traje Ninja estaba calcinado, con signos de quemaduras, & ahora su máscara estaba destrozada: se veía la cara de un chico de 14 años, con el pelo largo rubio, & unos ojos marrones.

"M-M-A-ld-ito" Hablaba con dificultad.

"**IMPOSIBLE. NADIE SOBREVIVE AL FALHAE"** El Demonio no comprendía como un humano, en especial un niño, sobreviviría tal brutal castigo.

"Creo que ya es la hora" El Doctor se levanta. "PREPARATE, DEMONIO ENJENDRADO" Tenia el Anti-Mammu en sus manos. Estaba por abrirlo.

"**Alto. Tu debes concederle un deseo a Dormammu…. Como él te lo concedió a ti" **Extraño accedía al pedido.

"y Bien? Un último acto antes de volver a tu dimensión eternamente?"

Haciendo uso del quebramiento Tiempo-espacio, Dormammu estaba en frente de Bryan.

"**Esto"** Ponía las manos en forma de cuchillo.

"Que?" Branagh no comprendía su intención. Pero Extraño sí

"CORRE, NINJA" Extraño le advirtió de forma tardía.

_Clav!_

"Argh..."

"Nooooooooooooo"

Como si fuera un animal, Dormammu le calvaba su mano en forma de cuchillo, justo en el corazón de él. Bryan gritaba de dolor, hasta vomitaba sangre que volvía a la boca por el tapado de la máscara.

"**Y eso te ha dolido?"** Para hacer peor la cosa, Dormammu levantaba con la fuerza de su mano a Bryan que estaba en sus últimos momentos. Durante el levantamiento, chorreaba más sangre de su pecho. Estaba delirando de muerte súbita.

Extraño no podía hacer nada. Si lo ayudaba, toda la energía del Anti-Mammu se perdería. Era la clásica dicha:

_Sin "sacrificio", no hay "victoria"._

Bryan ya estaba con los ojos cerrado, & obviamente estaba dejando de respirar.

"**Bah. Aburrido"** Cruelmente, el Demonio lo suelta de una manera brutal: lo lanza a 200 metros. En el vuelo del cuerpo, estaba dejando una línea de sangre.

La sangre del Ninja del 1954.

"NO" Extraño estallaba en cólera. Dormammu entro en risa de como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

"**No debía moría tan rápido. Siempre fue un débil"**

"MALDITO" Abre el Anti-Mammu.

"**Que?"** Dormammu estaba distraído. Esa distracción fue su perdición.

El Anti-mamu se abría. Ni bien se invocaba, se abría un agujero de gusano. Ese agujero estaba negro. Ese era el camino hacia la Dimensión Oscura. Además, lanzaba una gran ráfaga de viento que absorbía a Dormammu. A pesar de su poder infinito, Dormammu no pudo oponerse resistencia.

"POR LOS VISHANTI, TE EJECUTARE A UNA PERDICION ETERNA, DORMAMMU!" Estaba cegado de furia.

**"NO. ES IMPOSIBLE. NOOOOOO…"** Dormammu estaba entrando al agujero, no sin decir estas palabras:

**"Dormammu no derrotara a Extraño porque el tiempo lo matara. Pero al Ninja, como él sabe todo sobre él, será el espacio de Dormammu que lo extinguirá en el Laverno de la tempestad terrorífica. HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha…."**

Después de haber entrado, Extraño encerraba inmediatamente el artefacto. La amenaza había terminado.

Por ahora

() () () () () () () ()

De vuelta en el presente…

"**Esta cosa que significo la caída de Dormammu… puede ser el resurgimiento de Dormammu"** Volvió a mirar el artefacto, & ahí dicto su plan al trio desmayado: **"Siente una fuente de hechicería maligna. El ira a absorber esa fuente, & abrirá un agujero de gusano más grande que ese portal. Así llevara a este planeta de primates hacia mi dimensión: la Dimensión Oscura. **

Antes de irse, mira el cuerpo de los tres. **"Menos mal que este planeta es perfecto para traer la mitad de ¼ de la legión de los monstruos. Así que estos terrestres tendrán "entretenimiento" mientras que Dormammu lleva la gloria hacia la destrucción de estos humanos"**

Empezando a volar, Dormammu se aleja con el Anti-Mammu. Se dirige directamente hacia esa fuente de energía.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahaha…"**

El trio esta desmayado. Sin saber que esta odisea recién comienza.


	10. Washington DC esta en Pura Ruinas

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville es el caos desatado, tal & como profetiza Dormammu.

La gente empieza a saquear todo lo que hay en los locales de Norrisville de manera enloquecida. Un grupo de gente es igual a un local destrozado o dos. La policía está tratando de contener a la chusma enloquecida. Pero sin la oficial, están desorientados, & no saben que hacer: o matarlos, o enterrarlos. Esa es la única duda que los aqueja mientras lo único que hace es responder con garrotazos, & disparar gases lacrimógenos.

De pronto…

_Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash…._

Un destello cegador luminoso de color blanco aparece en el medio del centro de la ciudad. Cuando el destello desaparece, & la gente que lo miro recupero el enfoque, consigue ver algo impresionante.

"**Buenas noches, América….. Es decir, Habitantes de Norrisville"** Dormammu aparece volando, & en una pose de cuando algún bailarín de ballet saluda a su público. Su sonrisa lógicamente no falto.

"POR LA MIERDA DIVINA. QUE MIERDA ES ESO?" Uno de los habitantes se anima a preguntar.

"**Ten más respeto con tus modales insignificante"** El Demonio le apunta el dedo, callándolo.

"Y el Ninja y sus ayudantes?" Otro pregunta.

"**Te refieres a ese Ninja y a sus secuaces que el señor Domarmuu los ha derrotado?"**

El público se quedó callado.

De pronto, hubo distintas reacciones.

"Hahahahaha. Sí, claro" Dijo un adolescente.

"El Ninja derrotado? Ni en los días de gloria de Adrian Suar" Dijo un Televidente Sudamericano.

"Pruebas. Necesitamos pruebas" Dijo un Nerd.

"No te creo. Eso es muy ilógico" Dijo un incierto.

"AGUANTE BOCA!" Dijo un hincha de Boca.

Dormammu comprendía todos & cada uno de las reacciones. Todas eran diferentes. Pero él tiene la respuesta a todas.

"**Por supuesto. Él les contara todas esas preguntas como el agujero en el negro" **Moviendo sus manos Dormammu preparaba su táctica hostil. Los ciudadanos miran como mueven la mano. Pero antes de hacer su cisquillo tradicional….

_URGENTE! _

"**Eh? Quien osa detener a Dormammu?"**Algo freno a Dormammu. El edificio que estaba detrás de él es el de Norrisville Empire State (parecido al de Nueva York). En la mega McPlasma que se proyectaba se encuentra todas las noticias de Telefe International.

_Este es un flash informativo exclusivo desde la casa blanca. _

Ahora se ve al presidente sentado en la sala presidencial. Esto es cadena nacional exclusiva para Norrisivlle ("Si no sabes lo que es cadena nacional, fíjate en Wikipedia").

"_Ciudadanos de Norrisville. Aquí Barack Obama Jr. He aquí una noticia que les parecerá… trágica. El día de hoy, a las 15:30hs, hora local, se presenció un evento astronómico con la aparición de un agujero negro. Enviamos a varios de nuestros hombres a combatirlo, & a las 16:48hs perdimos contacto con nuestros hombres. Nuestros informes dicen que perecieron con la aparición de algo llamado….. Dormammu….. Hacia las 16:24 hs…"_

La gente se empezó a asustar: el presidente dijo que "Dormammu acabo con el ejército". El caso es que él está frente de ellos, volando & disfrutando de la cadena nacional.

"_Lamentablemente, nos estamos enfrentando a un monstruo de magnitudes más grandes que Hittler. Así que tendré que recurrir el plan que se preparó. El ejército, antes de cruzar completo las rutas de Norrisville, ha puesto bombas en los puentes, rutas, y accesos a Norrisville. Incluso evacuaron el aeropuerto, y el muelle. La razón es por esto. Activen las bombas"_

Se muestran todas las entradas a Norrisville, el aeropuerto, & el muelle.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"**Ah. Musica para los oídos" **Dormammu disfruta las detonaciones.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

No es necesario ver esas explosiones, porque se escuchan muchas detonaciones de bombas. Los habitantes miran con asombro como el gobierno, por el que ha votado, los traicionaba destruyendo todos los medios posibles de escape de Norrisville.

"_Ahora, y con la autorización de McFist, destruiré a Norrisville"_

La gente quedo paralizada.

"**Bravo. Bravo"** **Dormammu estaba aplaudiendo.**

"Como lo dije, el Gobierno de Korea de Norte lanzara misiles con Iso-8 integrado, que concentradas podrían destruir a un estado completo, sin dejar supervivientes"

Mientras los habitantes estaban ahí, mirando lo que decía su presidente con los ojos lagrimados de desesperanza, Dormammu empieza a pensar.

"**Esto da una idea"** Dormammu empieza a hacer el chasquido con los dedos.

Los habitantes lograron escuchar el chasquido. Para ellos es un chasquido, pero para Dormammu….

() () () () () () () ()

En Korea de Norte, en una ubicación desconocida, los koreanos se preparan para lanzar los misiles a Norrisville. Los misiles poseen todo el compartimiento de Iso-8 del país. De pronto, cuando estaban hablando sobre cualquier cosa koreana, se empezaba a haber humo en los motores de los mismos.

"무슨 일이야? 아무도, 심지어 미사일을 쏠 것을 명령하지 않았다 (Que está pasando? Nadie ha ordenado disparar los misiles aun)" Dijo un koreano de alto rango.

"사실, 아무도 미사일을 활성화 없다 (De hecho, nadie ha activado los misiles)" El de bajo rango le muestra que los controles de los misiles están apagados.

"그럼 미국에 전화 (Pues llamen a estados unidos)"

"음, 선생님. 이러한 결정은 전화에게 신호를 방지하지 않습니다 (Negativo, señor. Estos cristales impiden que haya señal telefónica)" Le dijo desalentador. "우리는 무엇을합니까? (Que hacemos?)"

"그들은 떨어질 곳 "음 대기 (Pues esperar a donde van a caer)" Eso es la única respuesta del koreano.

_FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

Los misiles son disparados, pero sin saber a dónde van a caer.

() () () () () () () ()

En Norrisville, siguen observando como su mandatario los traicionaba.

"_Dentro de unos minutos, autorizare a Korea de Norte que disparen los misiles. Entiendan que su sacrificio salvara a miles de personas. Entiendo que esto es contra las leyes de la humanidad, pero con tal de destruir a la cosa que sabe cómo destruir todo lo real, se hará la excepción de nuestras creencias religiosas, y se unirán a la familia celestial"_

El presidente empieza a derramar.

"_El señor es mi pastor, y nada….."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Hay interferencia en la cadena nacional.

"**Bueno. Al menos ese idiota cerro la boca"** El demonio se alegra de la interferencia.

Los habitantes no saben lo que pasa. Quieren la respuesta a que le paso al presidente, a la casa blanca, a Washington….

"**Escuchen, seres insignificantes. He aquí la respuesta a su pregunta" **

El chasquido de Dormammu provoco que la interferencia se vaya. En cambio, mostro una imagen desgarradoramente impactante de manera nacional.

Washington está en ruinas.

"**El señor de la Dimensión Oscura los invita a mirar su abominación esparcida en pedazos. Hehe"**

La gente mira como la historia americana de hace más de 200 años era ahora una pila enorme de destrozos. El congreso estaba convertido en ruinas, & la cúpula imanaba un agujero de fuego. Hay muchos cadáveres esparcidos. Incluso hay esqueletos prendidos fuego. Además, el lago estaba seco junto con la estatua de Lincoln que estaba decapitado. La casa blanca está totalmente en ruinas, & estaban muchísimos cadáveres partidos en trozos. En donde estaba la sala presidencial, en vez del presidente, estaba un gran cadáver.

Estados Unidos perdió a Washington.

"**Hora de correr. Hahaha"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

"HORA DE DESTRUIR, PUTA MADRE"

La gente de Norrisville perdió civilización humana. Empiezan a gritar, a correr, a destruir sin robar nada, porque ya no ven significado alguno.

"DISPAREN SIN MISERICORDIA A TODO LO QUE QUIERAN"

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

La policía empieza a disparar sin compasión a los ciudadanos, matándolos uno por uno.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Otros lanzan bombas molotov contra los autos. Incluso con algunos policías que quedan incinerados. Ahora el centro es una carnicería humana salvaje, sin ningún tipo de civilización.

Dormammu estaba más arriba, admirando el caos generado.

"**Hay que alargar el entretenimiento para aquellos que osan volver a despertar"**

El Demonio extiende su palma derecha, & aparecen bolas mágicas miniatura.

"**Es hora de liberar a los Sin Mentes. Fiuuuuuuuu…"** Sopla las bolas que entran en contacto con el viento. Se dirigen a donde está el trio desmayado.

Después de eso, Dormammu se va, dejando a Norrisville en una ciudad totalmente guerrillera que se matan entre todos. Norrisville se está convirtiéndose en un cementerio abierto.

() () () () () () () ()

Dormammu ahora aparece sobrevolando el medio del bosque, con el cielo rojizo iluminando su diabólica armadura.. Con su sonido sensible, escucha un llanto.

Desciende en donde está saliendo ese llanto. Está ahora en el medio de un bosque totalmente forestal, & oscuro. Pero con un resplandor rojizo. Esta caminando de manera normal, con sus flamas haciendo un mini foco de incendio en algunas hojas, siguiendo el sollozo llanto.

Encuentra a alguien de la misma edad que el Ninja, arrodillada & llorando. Le lee la mente.

"**Ah. Sierra. No? Llorando por no lo sabe… por su padre fallecido?" **


	11. Otro Aburrimiento Total

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Las bolas miniatura brillantes que lanzo Dormammu finalmente han llegado a su objetivo; el parque en donde se desato el primer asalto. El trio todavía sigue desmayado. Ya a unos 10 metros de los chicos, las bolas empiezan a extenderse, a expandirse, & a crecer.

_FLAAAAAAAAASH!_

Dan un brillo que hace que alguien se despierte.

Cindy es la primera en despertarse.

"Q-q-q-que paso?" Es lo primero que dice. Se levanta con dificultad, & algo dormida. Además, todavía le dolía los músculos después de la pelea. Ve a sus amigos todavía tirados en el piso "H-h-Howard. R-r-r-r-RANDY?" Se sorprendió por este último. Su mejor amigo seguía dormido.

"Problemas, señorita?"

"Hum? Quien dijo eso?"

En ese momento vio a dos oficiales de policía.

"Se nota que ha despertado" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Si. Nosotros sabíamos que ustedes no estaban muertos"

"Esperen. Solo hay dos? Y los demás?" Ahora habla normal, pero seguía en el piso.

"Los policías están…. Asesinando habitantes de Norrisville"

"COMO?!" Se sorprendió

"Si. Norrisville fue sacada del mapa…Washington ordeno la destrucción de cualquier medio de llegar y salir"

"CUANDO?!"

"Así es. Planeaban destruir la ciudad con misiles…. Pero destruyeron a Washington. Estamos en Ley Marcial"

"QUE?!"

"Quien hizo todo eso fue un tal….. Dormammu era que se llamaba?" Pregunto a su compañero.

"Si. Creo"

"CUAL?! DORMAMMU? EN QUE NOS DERROTO?"

"Esperen" Dijo un tercer policía que estaban con ellos en la patrulla. "Ustedes fueron derrotados… POR ESA COSA?"

Cindy les mostro el cuerpo del Ninja & Howard. Este tampoco le contesto. Saco su arma calibre 22, se la puso en la boca…

_Bang!_

Se suicidó. Salió sangre detrás de la nuca, junto con una ración de sesos.

"OH, NO. AHORA HAY MAS POLICÍAS MUERTOS. NO COMPAÑERO?" Dijo uno desesperado. Pero este está traumatizado. "Compañero? COMPAÑERO?" Cindy se dio cuenta de su paralizamiento. Ella también se sorprendió también:

Había portales blancos entre ellos.

() () () () () () () ()

"**No mientas a tu muerte. Está claro que la mentira nunca superara a la verdad pura"** Eso es lo que le dice sonriente a Sierra. Que pare de llorar. Esta opta por hacerle caso, pero también trata de levantarse.

"Que _"Sniff"_ quieres de _"Sniff"_ mi?" Sierra le pregunta con dificultad & sollozando.

"**Fácil. Lo que él quiere es buscar maldad para derrotarla" **Le confiesa **"Pero veo que también tienes súper poderes, no Sierra? Como esos idiotas que considerabas hace un tiempo tus amigos del alma"**

Dejando de sollozar, deja de ponerse triste & ahora está sorprendida, combinado con una expresión facial de que va a estallar.

"Que dijiste?" Le pregunta con un tono de malicia.

"**Está diciendo que Dormammu ha acabado con tus amigos. No es lo que eso querrías? Vengar a tu padre?"** El Demonio le confiesa su acción.

Sierra está pensando alocadamente el lo que dijo: sus amigos… EL NINJA…. Fueron derrotados. Lo que llamaba la atención es que Dormammu seguía intacto.

"_Si ellos fueron vencidos, entonces debieron utilizar todo su poder. Pero el parece que estuviera recién llegado"_

"**No. El llego hace 1 hora terrestre, y lo único que hicieron es llamar a un tal Tengu, y así, levantaron polvo en mi armadura" **

Sierra se sorprendió: le han leído la mente. Se puso en pose de batalla.

"**Como?. No querías vengar a tu padre?" **Dormammu está confundido.

"No de esa manera. Lo quería vengar, pero al quien lo controlo. Pero siento rencor con el Ninja, sin más opción, mato a mi padre" Le empieza a salir lágrimas. "Y si lo venciste, entonces no tendré chances de matarte…. PERO SI DE VENCERTE!" Estallo de cólera.

"**El señor de la Dimensión Oscura se dio cuenta de que eres mutante"** El no opone resistencia. **"Vamos. Dispara con tu ataque rosado"**

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, dispara un rayo rosado energético.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Impacta en el Demonio.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta: nadie había sobrevivido intacto a un ataque de esa manera.

De pronto, intenta otra estrategia: empieza a correr alrededor de él, disparando ronda tras ronda de rayos rosados.

_BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM!_

Se detuvo al hacer la vuelta completa.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

"Pero de donde es esta cosa?" No comprendía lo que sucede.

"**Hum. Creo que debes ser castigada por esa insolencia"**

"Cual"

"**Malgastar energía rosada"** Hace un chasquido con los dedos

(*)

De pronto, parecería que Sierra tuviera una ilusión óptica. Pues aunque Dormammu empezó a levitar por unos centímetros, empezaba a moverse como si fuera una ilusión óptica.

"No puedo verlo. NO PUEDO VERLO" Empieza a disparar a todas las ilusiones del Demonio.

_BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM!_

Disparaba ronda tras ronda de rayos rosados, pero aunque iban directos al centro de las ilusiones, ninguna pudo darle. Todos estallaron en varios árboles.

_Flaaaaaaaaaaame…._

El bosque empezó a incendiarse. Ahora está más iluminado por las llamas que hacen juego con la cabeza de Dormammu. Sierra está cansada, pues su poder se agota.

"Es invencible"

"**Pero tienes suerte: las danzas ópticas se acabaron. Quieres otra ronda?"** Se burla del acto de la hija de Mac Antfee

"QUE?" Sierra volvió a ponerse en pose de pelea, aun cuando sabe que no tiene suficiente poder para derrotarlo.

"**Bueno. Hay que acabar con esto. Sabes. De paso hay que apagar el incendio"**

(*)

El cuerpo de Dormammu empieza a brillar. Su armadura negra ahora está de un color amarillo solar.

"Que… Que está pasando?"

"**Hay que purificar. Para eso están: LAS LLAMAS PURIFICADORAS!"**

_POOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como si fuera una expansiva, el cuerpo de Dormammu destella una gran explosión brillante. Pero esta explosión no destruye nada: está apagando las llamas del bosque. En cambio, con Sierra…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Empieza a gritar de dolor. Su cuerpo está totalmente quemando al entrar a la expansiva.

La expansiva termina. El fuego se apagó, & ahora el centro del bosque es ahora una gran pila de árboles totalmente quemados. Dormammu vuelve a su estado original.

"**Bah. Otro aburrimiento total**" El, feliz, se burla del cuerpo de la chica que viene en picada.

_Pum!_

Sierra cayo de lleno en el suelo. Si bien los poderes impidieron que su cuerpo se quemase, si quemo muchas partes de sus brazos & piernas. Su ropa esta quemada. Las mangas de su camisa azul están rotas. Su pantalones se convirtió en uno corto, pues sus mangas están quemadas & desintegradas. Ella ya no tiene sus tacones. Quedo desmayada en el pasto quemado, que hace juego con su cuerpo mínimamente incendiado.

Dormammu vuela hacia arriba de nuevo, & lanza un grito.

"**SIN MENTES. SALGAN DE SUS PORTALES. DESTRUYAN TODO LO QUE ESTEN A SU FRENTE EN EL NOMBRE DE DORMAMMU"**

Después de esa orden, el Demonio se retira volando, dejando a Sierra totalmente desmayada.


	12. Los Sin Mentes: El Pensamiento Olvidado

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Los portales blancos cada vez están más brillantes. Tanto así que Cindy & los policías pierdan algo de visión, cegado por lo brillante que son. Tanto así que no vieron un "brillo" a lo lejos.

De pronto, se escuchó un grito de eco.

"_**SIN MENTES. SALGAN DE SUS PORTALES. DESTRUYAN TODO LO QUE ESTEN A SU FRENTE EN EL NOMBRE DE DORMAMMU…"**_

La chica escucha eso, & de pronto se ve que en uno de los portales hay un brillo rojo.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUU…._

"AHHHHHHHHHRGH…"

_Splash!_

"NOOOOOOOOOO…."

Sorpresivamente, ese brillo, en realidad, es un láser en cual partió a la mitad a un policía. La mitad de su cuerpo fue a volar por los cielos, mientras que la otra se ha caído así nomás. Su cuerpo partido en dos dejo una gran lluvia de sangre. Cindy quedo traumatizada por tal escena, que incluso vio que su cara estaba manchada de sangre.

"MUERAN"

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

El policía restante disparo a los portales, pero ninguna bala pudo atravesar el portal. Se desintegraba. Cuando estaba recargando su calibre, se dio cuenta de que el láser estaba vez más cerca & más arriba.

El individuo que lanzo el láser sale del portal.

Es una abominación hecha de arcilla. Es como una especie de bulto viviente. Tiene una raya roja en la cabeza en cual dispara el láser, & se mueve con dificultad. Pero ahora este consigue levitar, dando a entender que con su peso puede volar. Era un Sin Mente.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAARGH….." Da un grito de batalla.

Pero en realidad, es para llamar a otros Sin Mentes. Estos salen de otros portales, todos de diferentes colores basados en la arcilla. Ahora, el policía está superado en número, el armamento & el poder. Decide disparar como si eso "realmente" dependía su vida, desperdiciando toda su munición. Cindy sigue traumatizada.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Inesperadamente, una de las balas le dio en el láser de un Sin Mente.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH…" Empieza a gritar, no de batalla, sino de dolor. Pero se recupera al instante. Este no duda ni un segundo.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUU….._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" El policía grito de agonía antes de ser desintegrado, & convertido en un charco de sangre.

Cindy, aun traumatizada, vio la escena totalmente, & pensó.

"_Esa cosa… se lastimo al impactarle una bala en el ojo laser que tiene"_

A pesar del terror carnicerico que vio, consigue salir del trauma.

"_No sirve mi poder. Estoy superada en número. No alcanzaría todo el poco poder que recolecte"_

Enseguida, se da la vuelta, & ve que todavía estaba lo que quedaba del ejército: los armamentos. Aprovecha que los Sin Mentes están distraídos, que son como 30 & están saliendo más, que se esparcen por la ciudad, volando.

Pero, aunque trate de ir a lo sigilo, los Sin Mentes la detectan por medio de un olfato.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…." Un Sin Mente avisa.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Aun recibiendo múltiples disparos, Cindy utiliza su poco poder para volverse intangible e invisible.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los Sin Mentes aun le disparan, aun siendo invisible. Ella se cubre con un tanque destruido. Se da cuenta de que tiene sangre en la cara.

"_Esto es la razón de su olfato: huelen la sangre"_

Limpiándose bien la cara con un trapo que había en el piso, lanza el trapo manchado de sangre. Un Sin Mente lo ve.

_PIUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Destruye el trapo.

Ahora están paralizados.

Ahora, Cindy vuelve a ser invisible e intangible. Esta vez no es detectada por ningún Sin Mente. Encuentra un cadáver de un soldado calcinado. Ve que tiene un fusil M16. Se vuelve sólida para poder agarrarlo. Se da cuenta de que tiene carga completa. Un Sin Mente se da cuenta de su presencia.

_PIUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Le dispara segundos antes de que Cindy se vuelva intangible con el fusil. La debilidad es que la chica no puede disparar mientras este como un fantasma. Se pone de nuevo detrás del tanque & se dispone a ponerse en posición.

"Espero que esto funcione"

Ve a un Sin Mente distraído, le apunta en el ojo, & aprieta el gatillo…..

() () () () () () () ()

En el barrio, era también un caos. Aun sabiendo que era imposible salir de la ciudad, casi todos los vecinos empacaban, huían en el auto, & en varios casos, generan grandes congestiones de tránsito.

Heidi, la hermana mayor de Howard, huye juntos con sus padres en el McSpidian X5 2015: una versión Mc del Ferrari. Pero no va a gran velocidad debido al contrapeso de los señores Wienerman que vienen en la parte atrás.

"Te dije que valláramos por tu hermano, Heidi. A ver que no le pasara nada…"

"Él no es un estúpido. Él se las sabrá arreglar"

"Pero que dices, Querido?"

"Confía en mí, Querida. Lo podemos llamar…. Si es que hay señal telefónica"

Pero después de unos minutos…

"Ah… Papas. Creo que el 2012 ha resucitado"

Heidi ve que la calle que tomo esta despejada. Pero también la ciudad era destrucción total. Hay muchos cadáveres, autos en llamas… como si una detonación lo hiciera realidad.

Inesperadamente…

"HEIDI, CUIDADO" Los papas le gritaron

"Eh?... EH?" También se sorprendió.

Un Sin Mente se les apareció el frente. Puso su mano. Detuvo al McSpidian.

"MARCHA ATRÁS" Le grita el papa.

El auto se quedó fijo

"ACELERA" Le grita la mama.

El auto no se mueve con la fuerza del Sin Mente.

Este ahora pone las dos manos en los ojos de gato. Lo levanta con el sobrepeso que hay….

& lo lanza lejos. Después de unos 2 km de largo.

_CRAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHH….!_

El auto se estrella de lleno. Ahora es un montón de chatarra. Heidi sobrevive al impacto. Pero este algo dolorida. Ve la parte de atrás para ver si todo está bien.

"Mama? Papa?" Le dice a su madre que se despierte, pero esta desmayada & totalmente desangrada, al igual que su padre. Grita de dolor.

"MADRE? PADRE?"

() () () () () () () ()

_RATATATATATATATATATATATA…._

"ARGHHHHHHH…"

"_Está funcionando" _Eso es lo que piensa Cindy mientras le dispara al Sin Mente que estaba distraído.

Su plan funciono: al dispararle al Sin Mente en el ojo laser consiguen aturdirlo, pero si es de manera automática & fugaz, las balas penetran la cabeza del Sin Mente, matándolo. Ahora este ha caído muerto, con su ojo apagado & su cuerpo derritiéndose.

Pero los Sin Mentes, de a poco, se dieron cuenta de que falta uno de ellos. Cindy sigue disparando.

_RATATATATATATATATA…._

"ARGHHHHHHH…" Un Sin Muerto cayó.

_RATATATATATATA…._

"ARGHHHHHHH…" Otro ha caído.

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! _

Cindy tiene que recargar el fusil. Esta acorralada, por lo menos, 8 Sin Mentes. Pero para su suerte encuentra varios cartuchos de municiones tirados en el piso. Agarra uno, recarga el arma. & sigue disparando.

_RATATATATATA…._

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

"ARGHHHHHHH…"Consigue matar a otro, no sin que este antes le da un disparo laser fallido.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se cubre con media munición en el fusil.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Cada vez que se cubre de un ataque de un Sin Mente, ella intenta agarrar los cartuchos que puede, & los guarda en los bolsillos. Vuelve a la posición ofensiva.

_RATATATATATA…_

"ARGHHHHHHH…" Otro Sin Mente muere distraído.

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic!_

"_Esto ya no está funcionando" _Es lo que piensa Cindy mientras se agacha para recargar el arma.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUU..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Sin querer, encuentra una granada de mano. Le saca el seguro & lo lanza hacia los Sin Mentes. Se cubre al suelo, abrazando el arma.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se levanta rápidamente. Ve que los Sin Mentes están aturdidos, que no la pueden detectar. Ella aprovecha para darse cuenta de algo: Randy & Howard siguen desmayados, pero intactos. Pero primero ve un carrito de compras de "Chango Más". Deduce que un soldado había comprado municiones de M16 en un Chango Mas, & los había dejado en el carrito, junto con una bolsa deportiva. Ella no duda & agarra el carrito, pone las municiones en el bolso, mete el fusil junto con el bolso, & se dirige hacia donde están sus amigos.

Sin perder tiempo, pues los Sin Mentes podrían despertarse del aturdimiento, ella levanta primero a Randy & lo pone en el carrito.

"Uff. Como pesas, eh?" Cindy se queja pues al levantar a Howard, debía emplear 15% de su poder fantasmal para meterlo en el carrito. Milagrosamente lo puede colocar también adentro del carrito.

Los Sin Mentes salieron del aturdimiento, & ve que Cindy planea escapar. Le disparan.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Milagrosamente, ninguno de los rayos laser llega a Cindy, que con mucha fuerza, consigue mover los 200 kg que hay en el carrito, con el poder fantasmal empleando solo en la fuerza. Ella solo tenía que correr. Después de algunas cuadras, ella los pierde de vista.

() () () () () () () ()

En el medio de la una parte semi destruida de la ciudad, Heidi está llorando arrodillada. Pues adentro del auto estaban los cadáveres de sus padres. Ellos seguían, pero muertos, en el interior del auto. Sus cadáveres estaban totalmente desangrados, con cristales de vidrios que estaban hasta clavados en el cuello. Además, la parte del techo estaba algo aplastado, por lo que fue muerte instantánea.

"_No puedo dejar de pensar que sea huérfana, como mi estúpido hermano"_ Poco a poco dejo de llorar para mostrar una sonrisa. Se limpia la cara para estar sonriente. "Pero lo bueno es que ya no tengo a nadie que me detenga para detener a mi hermano. Fue por el que fuimos a esta ruta para en realidad buscarlo. Fue el que merece morir. Iré a buscarlo, para darle lo que se merece"

A pesar de lo destrozado que quedo el McSpidian, Heidi consigue abrir el baúl & sacar uno de los equipajes. Este equipaje contiene la protección familiar: una escopeta Remington 720. A su lado, una bolsa plástica con cartuchos. Ella agarra la escopeta & recarga el arma que acepta, como máximo, 8.

"_Prepárate, Howard"_ Pensaba mientras le coloca 7 balas. Antes de colocar la última, se la pone en la cabeza. _"Si dios quiere, esta será para ti"_

() () () () () () () ()

Ya alejadas de los Sin Mentes, Cindy se esconde junto con el chango que contiene a sus amigos & a las municiones en un edificio destrozado. Se da cuenta después del impacto de destrucción de la misma.

"_Debieron ser los Sin Mentes"_ Es la única hipótesis que se le ocurría.

De pronto baja a sus amigos (Con Howard fue un milagro, pues tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo). Después los coloco en una posición segura. Antes de recoger el fusil, ve a Randy, todavía con el traje Ninja & desmayado. Se acerca & se agacha ante él.

"_Oh, Randy. Tú no mereces semejante sufrimiento. Puede que si te mueres, veras a tu familia. Pero también te alejaras de Howard, de tu traje….de mi…"_

La chica le saca la máscara, pero que solo estén visibles la boca & la nariz. Luego acerca su boca a la de él, haciendo que se sonroje muy rápidamente. De pronto, cinco segundos antes de lo que Cindy estaba por hacer…

_BOOM!_

Se escucha la detonación de una escopeta. Cindy deja lo que estaba por hacer, pone la máscara de Randy como estaba, va al carrito, agarra su fusil junto con las bolsa deportiva que contiene las municiones, & se va hacia donde se escuchó el impacto.

"_Espero que los chicos estén bien…. O mejor, que se despierten"_ Eso es lo que piensa mientras recarga el M16 & va corriendo hasta allá. Al llegar, se esconde en unas ruinas, & ve a escondidas, lo que parecía inevitable.

Heidi estaba en un auto destrozado, armada con una escopeta, & con una docena de Sin Mentes a su alrededor.


	13. Dos Chicas Armadas-Doce Sin Mentes

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

Heidi dispara hacia arriba, tratando de ahuyentar a los Sin Mentes, que eran como 12. Ellos se acercan levitando lentamente.

"VAYANSE!" En vano, les advierte antes de disparar de nuevo en el aire.

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

De nuevo, no les hace caso. Le quedan 6 balas.

"_Oh,no,no,no,no,no. No debo morir. Tengo que matar a Howard" _Incluso se puso contra el auto. Era la famosa "Espada contra la Pared" Parecía que era el fin.

_RATATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAGH…" Cae un Sin Mente de manera sorpresiva (para Heidi)

"Que—Que putas fue eso?" Se pregunta.

"DEJENLA EN PAZ, HIJOS DE PERRA!" Un grito femenino atrajo a un par de Sin Mentes.

_RATATATATATA…._

"ROAAAAAAAAAGH…" Uno cae, sin efectuar algún tipo de ofensiva.

_RATATATATATA…._

"ROAAAAAAAAAGH…" El otro le sigue segundos después, & con la misma suerte.

Heidi ve a la persona que no se la imaginaba. Es Cindy, con un fusil M16 & arriba de una roca. Los Sin Mentes, después de detectarla, no dudan en dispararle.

_PIUUUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUuUUU…._

_BOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Ella da una bajada hacia el piso, & de ahí recarga el arma. Llega corriendo durante la distracción de los mismos. Consigue llegar milagrosamente hasta Heidi.

"Cindy? La hermanita pequeña de Lina aqui?" Se preguntaba.

"Shhhh. Ataquémosle en el ojo rojo. Es su debilidad" Le indica el ojo de los Sin Mentes.

"O.K" Ambas atraen a los Sin Mentes, ya con sus rifles cargados, & abrieron fuego.

() () () () () () () ()

Dormammu sigue volando los largos bosques de Norrisville de manera muy lenta, como si en realidad disfrutara el viaje hacia donde está el mal que él dice. Incluso decide decir algo durante el vuelo:

"**El más poderoso no aparecerá en este capítulo. El más poderoso aparecerá en el otro, & si no, en el otro SI o Si. Después verán más de Dormammu. Hahahaahahaha…."**

() () () () () () () ()

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

_RATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAARGH…" Técnicamente, la estrategia de las chicas: de darles una balacera de disparos a los Sin Mentes funciona. Debido a que la escopeta no es un arma automática, Heidi les dispara en el ojo para distraerlos, mientras Cindy los arremataba. Mientras están distraídos, no disparan su ojo laser.

"Y mi hermano & Sandy?" Le pregunta mientras le dispara a un Sin Mente cercano.

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

"Estan bien ocultos, Heidi" Cindy le dispara al Sin Mente distraído. "Y es Randy"

_RATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAARGH…." Ese Sin Mente cae muerto.

"En dónde?"

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

"En unas ruinas cercanas aquí" Recarga el arma.

_RATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAARGH…." Otro cae.

"Y ustedes donde estaban?"

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

"Pueeeeessssssss….Viendo la acción"

_RATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAARGH…." Otro Sin Mente muere

"Ah, Sí. No vieron que por culpa de Howard, Mis padres murieron"

_BOOM! Chic-Chic!_

"QUE?" Pregunta asustada.

_RATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAARGH…." Ya murieron más de la mitad.

"Fíjate en el auto" Le indica mientras dispara su último cartucho cargado.

Su arma se traba, & hay 5 Sin Mentes vivos.

"Cindy. Mi arma se trabo"

"Intercambiemos de armas" Se cambia las armas. Heidi tiene el M16 ya cargada en su totalidad, & Cindy la Remington. "Yo te la destrabo en el auto, y de paso miro lo que les paso a tus padres. Tu dispara" Mientras la chica de menor edad entra al auto destrozado sin ningún problema, uno de los Sin Mentes está recargando su laser.

_PIUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOM!_

Eso fue cerca de Heidi. Ella enloquece de miedo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH….."

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…._

"_ROAAAAAAAAAARGH"_

"_ROAAAAAAAAAARGH"_

"_ROAAAAAAAAAARGH"_

"_ROAAAAAAAAAARGH"_

Paree una casualidad o pura suerte, pero de hecho lo es: cuatro Sin Mentes murieron durante la ráfaga de disparos de Heidi. Queda uno en pie. Confiada le apunta.

"Hasta la vista"

_Clic!_

"Wtf?"

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic!_

Se gastó la munición del fusil. El Sin Mente aprovecho & se escapa volando lentamente.

"Ya está tu arma destrabada" Se devuelven las armas, después de que Cindy volviera, & viera a cuatro Sin Mentes muertos. "Guau. Te felicito, Heidi. Pero no eran cinco?"

"Se escapó. Se me acabo la munición"

"Descuida. La recargare" Cindy saca de su bolso otro cartucho & recarga el arma. "Déjalo. Vamos a donde están los chicos"

"Espera que voy por mis demás…." La bolsa que contiene los demás cartuchos estaba desintegrada en el piso, en donde había dejado Heidi. Ahora solo tiene un cartucho. "Hop-Hop"

"Bueno. Usa esa arma para un beneficio propio. Úsala sabiamente" Cindy le dice como si ese cartucho fuera sagrado.

"Bueno. Lo que sea. Vamos a donde están los chicos" Las chicas corren hacia el lugar en donde están. Heidi tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Una bala es suficiente"_

() () () () () () () ()

Después de unos metros, las chicas están en donde están los chicos. Heidi vio que Howard esta desmayado, pero no vio a Randy. Al que vio fue al Ninja.

"Un..Un.. Un momento. Porque está el Ninja desmayado en lugar de Candy?"

"_No vale la pena ocultárselo, cuando es el apocalipsis_" Piensa. "Es Randy, y ahí lo tenes"

"En dónde?"

Cindy le apunta con el dedo que el Ninja es Randy. Heidi la expresión más obvia en toda su vida:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. SI CLARO. CANDY ES EL NINJA, Y YO SOY UNA CONEJITA PLAYBOY"

"ES RANDY, PERRA. Y EL ES EL NINJA!"

"HAHahahahaha" Se deja de reír poco a poco para ponerse algo seria. "Y mi hermano? De que se desmayó?"

"Puessssssss…. De una piedra que se le cayó. Estaba viendo la derrota del Ninja ante…"

"Ante quién?" Le interrumpió.

"Anteeeeeeee… un resbalón" Le mintió una vez más. No sabía explicarle su derrota ante Dormammu.

"Bueno. Eso sí es respuesta a lo que tengo que hacer "realmente"

"…. Heidi? Que harás?" Cindy le pregunta, pero esta no le hace caso: se acerca lentamente a Howard con la Remington cargada, & una sonrisa maliciosa.

"HEIDI?!" Cindy no lo pida creer: Heidi le apuntaba a la cabeza a un Howard desmayado.

Iba a matar a su propio hermano menor.


	14. Mirada al Abismo: Cindy VS Heidi?

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Los ojos zafiros de Cindy estaban abiertos más que nunca ante su sorpresa: Heidi, a quien ayudo a exterminar a 11 Sin Mentes, repetidamente dio un giro de 360° & ahora, con una bala, una sola bala en su escopeta Remington & aprovechando que esta desmayado, le apunta en el cráneo.

"H..H…Heidi?" Aumenta su tensión de golpe. "ESTAS LOCA, PELOTUDA? ESE ES TU HERMANO. NO UN SIN MENTE"

"Ya lo sé" Admite que es Howard. Cindy está más que sorpresiva, & apunta su fusil M16 hacia ella. "Que estás haciendo? Déjamelo matar"

"No te lo permitiré, Perra de mierda"

"No lo entiendes que esto es personal?" Empieza a ponerse nerviosa. "No..no…NO TE ENTROMETAS!"

"No me entrometeré que lo mates. Me entrometeré en matarte si tú lo haces" Cindy le afirma.

"Sabes una cosa? Odio a mi hermano" La confesión de Heidi dio un giro inesperado a Cindy. Ella pensó que en el fondo, lo amaba. "Lo odio desde el día que nació. Lo odio con toda mi alma. Lo odio más allá del infierno. LO ODIO TANTO QUE JURE EXTINGUIRLO...Y NADIE ME LO PERMITIRA" Ahora le están saliendo lagrimas combinado a su grito.

"Pues hazlo" Cindy baja su arma. "Si tanto quieres matarlo, pues hazlo"

"Gracias por entenderlo" Le contesto con algo de malicia. Sin Cindy para detenerla, Heidi se prepara para volarle los sesos a Howard. Con maldad pura en su aliento le dijo: "Despídete de este mundo….te odio" Pero cuando esta por tocar el gatillo de la escopeta….

Queda paralizada. No puede disparar la Remington.

"Que sucede, eh? Que no ibas a hacer el alarde de dispararle al único familiar vivo?" Cindy se burla. Sabe lo que le sucede.

"Yo…no puedo" Admite que no puede. "No puedo matarlo"

"No es que no puedas" Se acerca a ella & le toca el hombro. "Es porque no quieres. Tal vez no lo sientas, pero en el fondo lo quieres tanto a el que tu ser no permitiría semejante bestialidad. Yo tengo hermanos, pero aunque nos odiemos, nunca osaría en quitarle la vida. Espero que tu entiendas eso, porque en el fondo Howard te quiere"

"Si…." Heidi se está convenciendo. "Tal vez sea eso por…" Pero cuando iba a completar la frase.

_PUM!_

"HEIDI, DETRÁS DE VOS!" Le advierte de algo. Esta se da la vuelta.

"EL QUE DEJE VIVIR" Estaba el Sin Mente que escapo. Durante la escapada, demuestra que ya recargo su laser.

"HEIDI, HASTE A UN LADO!" Le advierte tarde.

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…." Ella no reacciona & recibe el impacto del Sin Mente. Pero después de unos segundos. "Em? Que me pasa?" El Sin Mente le estaba disparando, pero como una especie de luz solar que no afecta a Heidi. Una vez que termino…

_RATATATATATATATA_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…" El Sin Mente cae abatido.

"Bueno. Ya están muertos todos, pero creo que ya saben que estamos aquí. No, Heidi?" Ella le pregunta a la hermana de Howard que seguía de espaldas. "Eh? Heidi?"

Heidi tira la escopeta al piso, & da vuelta la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de Cindy están más que asombrados: impactantes. La mirada de Heidi cambio radicalmente. Ahora tiene los ojos como de una serpiente, la piel más pálida, & su sonrisa daba la expresión a su nueva mirada: una mirada hacia el abismo.

"No eres más la hermana de mi amigo. Eres otra" Esta no duda en apuntar de nuevo su arma.

"HAHAHAHAHA…." Al parecer, Heidi perdió toda conducta civilizada, pues dio una sonrisa con su voz resonando como la matanza. Empieza a correr hacia Cindy. Obviamente, no duda & dispara.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

Sin embargo, ninguna bala le da a ella. Su velocidad se había duplicado, a tal punto de que quedo fuera del rango de disparo del M16.

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic!_

Cuando se le acaba la munición, Heidi esta frente a ella.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Esta exhibe sus uñas que parecen garras.

_SCRACH!_

Un garpazo de Heidi hace que Cindy suelte el arma hacia un costado.

"Bueno. Tendré que hacerlo a lo Bruce Lee" Ahora tiene que pelar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Empieza por propinarle algunos puñetazos al que le consideraba "Amiga de su hermana" & "Hermana de su amigo". Pero esta, en vez de cubrirse, lo esquivaba centímetros antes de que un puñetazo le impacte.

Como si fuera una serpiente, consigue ir de manera brusca detrás de la chica, le agarra su peinado marrón, la levanta…

_POW!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"Como si tuviera la fuerza de 100 mujeres, Heidi la impacta de lleno contra el piso. Sin ningún tipo de misericordia, le empieza a patearle a espalda.

"AUCH. AY. OH. MIERDA. OH. NO" Eso son los gemidos de dolor que hace Cindy.

"_Como pudo volverse tan maligna como el abismo?"_ Eso es lo que piensa mientras sigue siendo golpeada. _"Ahora que lo recuerdo… el rayo del Sin Mente podría en realidad ser una Visión Abisma: una visión que lleva tus pensamientos al abismo, y que radicalmente te hace una bestia con poderes en base a tu cuerpo. Pero pierdes humanidad"_

Con ese pensamiento, ella se da la vuelta antes de otro golpe de Heidi, que en realidad esta con una Mirada al Abismo. Pero está muy golpeada con múltiples moretones en la espalda, por lo que apenas puede mantener el equilibrio.

"_Y la única forma de liberarla es: Matándola. No queda otra" _Es lo que piensa mientras Heidi se acerca ante ella.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Le empieza a propinarle algunos golpes, pero esta vez, por cubrirse, solo tiene dolores en los brazos. Pero solo en los brazos.

"Intentare propinarle un golpe" Bajando la guardia, Cindy le propina a ejecutarle un golpe. Le ella & esta vulnerable por un segundo. Heidi aprovecha ese segundo.

_POW!_

Le da una patada violenta en el estómago, tumbándola & empujándola contra atrás.

"Im-Imposible" Tocia por el golpe brutal que le fue propinado. "C-como puede pelear tan bien?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ella ahora da una risa, pero en tono de burla.

Cindy estaba acorralada. No puede usar su poder fantasmal, pues sería un malgasto de, ahora mismo, un esencial poder. De pronto se acordó de la escopeta tirada en el piso. Sin dudarlo, se levanta & empieza a correr. Heidi también corre hacia ella. El golpe hace que Cindy vaya muy lento, a diferencia de Heidi que corre con las cuatro extremidades, como si fuera un animal cazando a una liebre. Cindy no mira atrás, & se concentra en ir rápido hacia la escopeta.

Saltando hacia adelante para ahorrar espacio, está por agarrar la escopeta. Pero en el medio del aire, Heidi lea garra la pierna.

POW!

La tumba de espalda hacia el piso. Ahora, Cindy está más dolorida por la espalda & esta con los ojos cerrados

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Pensando que esta desmayada, Heidi da un salto hacia la chica. Pero segundos antes de que llegue a golpearla, Cindy abre los ojos.

"AHORA" Sabiendo que esto es valioso, Cindy se vuelve intangible & cae debajo del piso. Lógicamente, Heidi golpea solo el piso.

"HAHAHA?" Ahora está tratando de olerla, pero no puede detectarla.

"Hasta la vista"

"HA?"La voz de Cindy provoca que se dé vuelta.

_BOOOOM!_

La chica, teniendo la escopeta, le da un disparo justo en el corazón.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Después de gritos de dolor & de dolor, Heidi vuelve a la normalidad, pues su estado al abismo se perdió. "Oh….Diablos" Pero su pecho estaba desangrado & cae semi desmayada. Cindy tira la escopeta & corre hacia ella. Pero escucha un bostezo.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Es Howard, que se levantó como si fuera una morsa. "Que… Que paso?" Se pregunta, & ve al Ninja aun desmayado a su lado. "Ninja… Ninja…" Trata de despertarlo, pero no lo consigue.

"Howard, te despertaste" Cindy esta junto a él, & lo ayuda a levantarlo.

"Si. Escuche una explosión como de palomitas y…" Al ver detrás de Cindy, este se queda con la boquiabierta. "HERMANA!"

Como si fuera un mañana, Howard corre hacia done esta su hermana ya desangrada, en el piso, & a punto de morir.

"HERMANA!… HERMANA!" Al agacharse, trata de moverla. Consigue despertarlo, pero esto durara muy poco tiempo. La sangre en cantidad que perdió fue enorme.

"P….P…Perdona…me" Hablaba con dificultad, & escupía sangre.

"PERDONARTE? PORQUE?" El no entendía.

"Por…. querer…matar….te"

"EH? PORQUE QUERIAS AHCER ESO?" Él no la entendía.

"Por… por que…. Quise…. Que estuvieras con…. Papa….y….mama" Ahora escupía más sangre.

"QUE?" Medito lo último. "No…no me digas QUE ELLOS"

"Si" Seguía escupiendo más sangre, por lo que su muerte fue irreversible.

"Howard….." Trata de levantar la mano izquierda con la que se tocó el estómago sangrante.

"HEIDI!" Este le pone las dos

"Her….ma….no…." Pone una sonrisa en su boca sangrante. "te….quie….ro" Cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

"HEIDI. HEIDI" Le suelta la mano en cual cae en el piso manchado de sangre. "Heidi…" Ahora el rompe el llanto, & con sus lágrimas derramándose en el charco de sangre de su hermana, con la que ha querido, levanta la cabeza al cielo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Después, se acorruca en el cuerpo, & empieza a llorarle a su hermana fallecida. Cindy se le acerca & también le abraza, acurrucándose. Ella también le sale algunas lágrimas porque comprende el sufrimiento de Howard.

Ahora, con el Ninja todavía desmayado, los 2 lloraban a un familiar caído. A una persona querida. Al alma gemela familiar.

() () () () () () () ()

En el bosque de Norrisville, se abre una especie de portal azul.

De ahí, desciende una especie de araña gigantesca que se escabulle rápidamente por la plantación. En un hueco de un arbusto, con un ojo gigantesco de color rosa ve el cuerpo de alguien desmayado.

Es Sierra que todavía sigue desmayada, & quemada.

_"AH...ENERGIAAAAAAAAAAA_" Su ojo ponía una especie de expresión feliz.


	15. Katherine Gardner & Shuma-Gorath

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Pero eso no es todo. Aparecerá esta vez un OC, de un usuario de DeviantArt llamado Cinco Elementos. Por eso el capítulo será dedicada a ella (Si. El"la". Es mujer. Jiji).Visiten su perfil.

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Sierra todavía esta desmayada, pero su cuerpo ya no presenta quemaduras. Aunque si su ropa es muy quemada. De pronto, desde las sombras, alguien se acerca se agacha, & la empieza a moverla.

"Despierta. Despierta." Es de voz femenina ese alguien.

"Hum.. Hum…. Que… que paso?" Se despierta con dificultad. Ve a la chica que la despertó. Tiene el peinado rojo marrón semi largo, ojos violetas, piel blanca, pecas en las mejillas, y es delgada. Tiene una remera corta blanca con una flor verde estampada, las mangas de un patrón rayado verde-purpura con un cuello violeta, un pantalón de cuero azul degastado arremangado para dar la apariencia de uno corto, medias del mismo color & patrón que las mangas que llegan a las rodillas, botas de acero gris, & una mochila purpura en la espalda.

"Te quedaste dormida, y obviamente estas algo quemada" Le contesta mientras la ayuda a pararse.

"Quien…Quien eres tú? Y como llegaste hasta aquí?" Sierra le pregunta.

"Yo evacue la ciudad, que ya de por sí está destrozada, y tome un atajo por este bosque" Le contesta positivamente con una sonrisa.

"Pero… Norrisville está en ruinas?" Por estar llorando, Sierra jamás se enteró que Washington está destruido & bajo la ley marcial.

"Bueno. Esa cosa… como era… Dormammu puede ser?" Le pregunta una pregunta con una respuesta catastrófica.

"Dormammu? DORMAMMU!?" Se desesperó con ese nombre.

"Si. Destruyo Washington con una especie de… conjuro como te explico"

"OH, DIOS MIO. Yo me enfrente a el"

"Peleaste con él?" Sierra pensó que la chica se estaba por sorprender. "Con razón estas quemadita" Esa respuesta no se la espero. "Espera que te curo ese brazo" Le apunto a su brazo que esta aun quemado

"Que? Porque... Auch!" Al tocarse, le dolió ese brazo derecho totalmente rojo.

"Espera que yo te curo" Eso le contesto la chic al sacar de la mochila, una caja de herramientas.

"Una caja de herramientas? Me destornillaras el brazo?" Le pregunto.

"Eh? No. Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios" Lo demuestra al abrirlo, en cual contiene todo lo necesario para un doctor experimentado. Saca una botella de Alcohol. "Bien. Primero hay que desinfectarte ese brazo de la quemadura"

Poniendo su mano en el pico de la botella, moja la mano con alcohol, & se le esparce por el brazo de Sierra.

"AUCH! QUEMA" Obviamente, eso le dolió & mucho.

"Prefieres la inyección?" Le muestra, con la otra mano, una vacuna de inyección.

"Nonono. Prefiero lo otro" Su respuesta hace que la chica prosiga en seguir curándole el brazo.

"Bien. Ahora hay que vendarlo" Sacando unas vendas, la chica empieza a vendarle el brazo a Sierra.

"Por cierto… Cómo te llamas?" Sierra le pregunta ya tranquila mientras le envuelve el brazo.

"Me llamo Katherine Gardner o Kat. Vine aquí junto con mi papa de vacaciones" La chica le contesta su nombre: Kat.

"Pues soy Sierra MacAntfee. Encantada"

"Gracias, Sierra" Le contesta alegre, & ya le termina de vendarle. "Bien. Ahora puedes estar tranquila"

"De nada, Katti. Jijijiji" Le apoda algo gracioso. Se ríe.

"No es gracioso. Solo mi padre puede llamarme así" Le molesta que la llame con ese apodo.

"Bueno, Kat. Creo que hay que ponerse alegres. Jijiji" Pero deja de reírse por una duda. "Y porque solo nombras a tu papa? Que hay de tu mama?" Esa pregunta fue como si fuera el talón de Aquiles de Kat.

"Mi…Mi mama?"

"Si. Quisiera saber cómo es?

"La verdad quieres saber? Me dolería mucho en contarla"

"Si. No me voy a reir si es serio"

"Bueno. Lo que paso fue…" Antes de contarle, una sombra se les apareció de la nada.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ambas gritaron del susto. "QUE ES ESO?"

La cosa que apareció de la nada es un monstruo. Tiene la forma de un pulpo, pero de color verde ectoplasma. En vez de la cabeza hay un ojo grande rosa, pero que en la parte de atrás hay una especie de tentáculos. Al ponerse en pie, la mitad de los tentáculos forman una especie de pies, dos son como brazos, & los demás están arriba de su cabeza.

"_MIS SALUDOOOOOOOOOOOOS. MI NOMBRE ES SHUUUUUUUMA-GOOOOOOORATH!"_ El monstruo se llama Shuma-Gorath. Hablaba a través de telepatía o ojo binario. _"LLEGUE A LA TIERRA A TRAVES DE LA LLEGADA DEL SEÑOR DE LA DIMENSION OSCURAAAAAAA"_

"Que quieres de nosotros?" Kat le pregunta.

"Kat. Hazte a un lado" Sierra la empuja hacia atrás.

"Pero podrás sola?"

"No te preocupes" Positivamente, le muestra en su mano izquierda (la que no está quemada) su poder mutante. "Soy mutante"

"Oh. Eso es Cool" Se esconde detrás de un árbol.

"_SIIIIIIII. ENERGIAAAAAAAA"_ Shuma-Gorath enloqueció de alegría al ver el poder mutante de Sierra. _"YO NECESITO DE ESA ENERGIA PARA AUMENTAR PODEEEEEEEERR"_

"Pues la tendrás, pero cuando estés muerto" Sierra le lanza el poder que demostró recién, en un rayo de energía rosado.

"_HORA DE COMEEEEEEEEERR"_ El monstruo pone su ojo para adelante.

Absorbe la energía, & crece un poco de tamaño.

"Como? Cuando? Que? Mi poder no le afecto nada" No se dio cuenta de que el Monstruo lo absorbio.

"_GRACIAS POR AUMENTAR MI PODER. DEMUESTRAS LA INSUFICIENCIA PRIMATEEEEEEEEEEEE" _Shuma-Gorath empieza a hace que cambie de color su ojo. Ahora es celeste estático. _"TOMA TU RECOMPENSAAA"_

Dispara desde su ojo, un rayo estático a través de un sonido como si fuera alguien respirando. Sierra se cubre.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" El rayo estático le toca los brazos, & la electrocuta. Pero no la mata. Hace que se desmaye & se caiga estática, con relámpagos miniaturas girando por su cuerpo.

"_A COMEEEEEEEEEERR. SIIIIIIIIIIII" _Al acercando lentamente, Shuma-Gorath empieza a tocarle con los tentáculos los pies, las piernas, el toroso, & todo el cuerpo. La está manoseando la cabeza con los tentáculos. Estaba por absorber la energía. _"DEBO DECIRTE QUE DEJARE COMO_ _CADAVEEEEEEEERR. SIIIIIIIII"_ Ni bien empezó a absorber a Sierra que, por desmayada, encontraría su muerte….

"Mira, otro humano con más energía" Dio un grito Kat desde el árbol

"_SIIIIIIIIIII"_ El Monstruo suelta a Sierra. _"POR DONDE EEEEEEEESS?" _

"Por alla" Su voz le indica detrás de él. "A lo lejos"

"_ALLI VOOOOOOOOOOY"_ Shuma-Gorath va a máxima velocidad, & como una telaraña hacia donde le indico kat.

"_Monstruo Idiota" _Eso es lo que piensa ella cuando aparece en escena, & se lleva a rastras a Sierra, escondiéndola en el árbol en donde está. "Sierra. Despierta. Despierta" Le pega despacito en los cachetes. Saca de su botiquín dos despertadores cardiacos portátiles. "1.2.3!° Se los pone en el pecho de Sierra, & los activa.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"AAAAAAAAAUCH!" Ella despierta con un grito, & estática en el pecho cuando Kat activo la máquina. "Que paso? Y Shuma-Gorath?" Es lo primero que pregunta.

"Lo distraje" Kat le cuenta la ofensiva. "Creo que esta vez hay que trabajar juntas"

"No lo creo, Kat, tengo que hacerlo sola. No tienes poderes"

"Aun si no lo contaras, igual te ayudo. Tengo que hacerlo. Por mi madre" Al decir eso, le salen lágrimas.

"Tu madre?" Sierra está en la duda.

"Si. Ella murió cuando yo era chica, & le jure que si pudiera en toda la vida, ayudaría a cualquiera de las injusticias que se les presenta" Se pone triste al decir eso.

"Oh, te entiendo" Le toca la mano a Kat para que deje de llorar. Esto la hace poner feliz. "Pero es necesario un plan. O sea, para saber sus habilidades"

"Creo que se cuales son: absorbe la energía y la demuestra al crecer. Además, creo que solo invoca poderes a través de su ojo"

"Entonces hay que destruirlo con tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo"

"No lo creo. Cuando lo absorbió, por lo general tu ataque hace daño con o sin absorción. Para él, no le dolió. Como si fuera inmune a los ataques físicos"

"Pero entonces el ojo es lo único que no está… acorazado"

"Cierto. Pero la velocidad que tiene, podrías no solo darle energía, sino que además podría esquivarlo" Kat empieza a revisar la mochila, & saca la botella de alcohol.

"Pero creo que si absorbe alcohol…"

"Y prendido fuego…" Sierra lo confirma cuando Kat saca un encendedor, & un pañuelo. "Pero como lo…. Atraemos?"

Sierra se queda atónica cuando Kat saca de su mochila una Sub Ametralladora Uzi.

"La verdad, lo traje para protegerme. Pero no sé cómo funciona. Tú debes usarla más que yo" Kat le entrega la ametralladora, junto con otro cartucho de recarga. ("Wue. Que mujer tan exagerada")

"Ya entiendo. Le disparo en el ojo"

Kat hace Faceplam.

"No. Es muy rápido. Esquivaría la ráfaga de disparo fácilmente"

"Y para que me das el arma?" Sierra le intenta devolverla cuando la mano de Kat se lo impide.

"Levántate primero" Kat le da la mano para que se levante. "Ahora apunta al cielo"

"Y ahora?" Sierra, levantando los brazos con la ametralladora hacia arriba, no sabe que hacer ahora.

"Dispara suavemente" Las palabras de Kat hace que Sierra toque muy lentamente el gatillo.

_TA-TA_

"Ahora esperemos que venga. Debió escuchar esa ráfaga de disparos"

"EFECTIVAMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" La voz de Shuma-Gorath, que llego rápidamente, & está detrás de los arboles paraliza a las chicas de la velocidad que tiene. _"ME ENGAÑAROOOOOOOOON. AHORA LO PAGARAAAAAAAN"_

_PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_ _PUP! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_

_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…._

Con la fuerza de sus tentáculos, el monstruo golpea el piso & consigue que haya un terremoto a menor escala. Si bien ningún tronco se rompe, hace que las chicas pierdan el equilibrio.

"DISPARARE, SIERRA" Kat le grita debido a que ambas están desequilibradas.

"PERO LOS ESQUIVARA. TU LO DIJISTE"

"DEJARA ENTONCES DE TEMBLAR"

Desequilibrada, Sierra aparece hacia Shuma-Gorath & abre fuego.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_

Shuma-Gorath se dio cuenta de la ráfaga de disparos. Deja de mover los tentáculos & con eso, deja de temblar el suelo. Pero lo reemplaza con la velocidad de sus tentáculos que lo hace correr como una tarántula a una velocidad increíble, alejándose de la ráfaga de fuego de los disparos de ametralladora.

_TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA_

_Clic! Clic! Clic!_

Se le acabaron las municiones del arma.

"_TUS HABILIDADES SON FORMIDABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES. TUS ARMAS NOOOOOOOO"_ El monstruo le recrimina por la ráfaga errada de disparos. Ahora se acerca lentamente. _"AHORA TE DEJARE INCONSIENTE, Y ABSORBERE TU CUERPO Y TU ENERGIAAAAAAAAAA"_

"Ahora qué hago?" Sierra le pregunta a Kat, que está en el árbol.

"Lánzale tu energía, pero de manera constante"

"Pero eso lo crecerá"

"Hazlo. Confía en mi"

Haciéndole caso a Kat, Sierra sostiene con la izquierda la ametralladora, & con la derecha le lanza un rayo de energía rosada de manera consecutiva. Esto apunta en el ojo de Shuma-Gorath que al recibir energía, crece constantemente alto, como un gigante.

"_ESTAS RETRASANDO LO INEVITABLE POR ESTA DONACIOOOOOOOOOON. NADIE PUEDE PARAR A SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMA-GOOOOOOOOOOOOORATH"_

"_Ahora. Por mama" _Con ese pensamiento, Kat enciende el encendedor en el pañuelo atado a la botella de alcohol, convirtiéndolo en una bomba molotov. Aparece en escena, lanza el Molotov, directo en el ojo de Shuma-Gorath.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Explota en el ojo de Shuma-Goratth, que empieza a sentir expresiones de desesperación.

"_OH,NOOOOOOOO. NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ABOSORBEEEEEEEEEEER" _Al absorber el fuego, su ojo empieza a crecer pero sus tentáculos no.

"Deja de disparar, Sierra"

"Por fin" Con eso, deja de lanzarle el rayo rosado.

Shuma-Gorath está creciendo cada vez más su ojo, que está prendiéndose fuego desde el interior, pero no lo demás.

"_OH, NOOOOO. VENCIDO POR UNOS HUMANOOOOOOOS? NADIE DETIENE A…. SHUUUUUUUMA….. GOOOOOOOOOOOOO…RATH…"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El cuerpo de Shuma-Gorath exploto. Paso de ser un monstruo a un gran cadáver extraterrestre prendido en fuego inmenso. Sierra, que recarga el arma con el único cartucho, empieza a ver a Kat que esta en el fuego.

"Gracias, Kat. Te debo una"

"Tu adelántate. Yo me quedo pensando aquí"

"O.k. Comprendo por quien lo hiciste. Mejor te espero" Sierra se apoya en el árbol.

"Gracias" Agradeciéndole a su ahora amiga, Kat empieza a ver el fuego, & sonriente, derrama lágrimas. Incluso saca un diamante en forma de rombo rosado,

"Gracias, madre. Hiciste de mí una persona que debo ayudar a los demás, a pesar de que no tenga poderes, me haces de mí una persona con coraje para enfrentar cada adversidad. Moriste porque no fue realmente por ni culpa, sino porque tú no podías sobrevivir a lo inevitable. Te juro que si me encuentro con lo inevitable, iré a donde estés, y te daré el abrazo que siempre sueño hacerlo con alguien….contigo"

De la nada, aparece un gran viento que paraliza a Kat

Desde el fuego, sale una humanoide diabólico, & al acercarse a Kat, extiende su mano junto a una sonrisa en una cabeza en llamas, & con una armadura de negro infernal como el mismo infierno.

"KAAAAAAAAT" Sierra, que fue sorprendida por sorpresa, le advierte tarde.

Saca flamas de su mano extendida. Kat está muy paralizada & ahora siente miedo: el miedo a la muerte.

"**Bah… tu madre murió porque es una basura"**

(*)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…." Con un grito de dolor, Kat recibe el impacto de las Flamas de Falhae". Deja de gritar durante unos segundos, pues cuando estas flamas desaparecen, su cuerpo queda desintegrado. Solo queda el diamante que cayó en el piso, intacto.

"**Ni se te ocurra atacar a Dormammu"** Este levanta la mano, indicando que Sierra, que tiene la ametralladora apuntándole, no dispare.

"Porque la mataste?" Derramando lágrimas, Sierra le hace una pregunta al Demonio que no la contesta. "RESPONDEME. PORQUE LA MATASTE? ELLA NO TENIA NADA QUE VER?"

"**Fácil. Dormammu necesita jugar con emociones. En especial si se trata de un alma corrompida por la tristeza"** Pones sus dedos para hacer un chasquido. **"Veamos cuando sientas lo que siente el: diversión"**

(*)

El diamante desaparece, & aparece, pero más grande, & encarcelando a Sierra por sorpresa.

Otro chasquido hace que ese diamante vuelva a su tamaño original, & con una atracción magnética, Dormammu tiene el diamante.

(*)

"**Ves? Esto es diversión"** Empieza a lanzar el diamante como si fuera un malabarista. **"Pero él te dejara prisionera, & no te matara por ser la que lanzaste el ataque que lo distrajo & así esa Kat destruyera a Shuma-Gorath. Un problema menos, pero siempre recompensara al que hace el menos esfuerzo con más"**

Con otro chasquido, hace que le aparezca un colgante, & se la pone en el cuello.

"**Que original: una prisionera a cuestas por el demonio más poderoso de todos los tiempos"**

Ahora que Sierra esta prisionera en un diamante colgando en su cuello & Kat borrada del mapa, Dormammu se retira de la escena volando. El fuego del cadáver de Shuma-Gorath se ha apagado.

"**Pero basta de entretenimientos. El ahora ira a donde se encuentra el mal cercano. Algo llamado…. Industrias McFist"**


	16. La caida del Imperio del Mal

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

En la parte norte de Norrisville, la ciudad se está convirtiendo en ruinas. La gente se estaba matándose entre sí, & destrozando locales como si la civilización se habría extinguido en toda Norrisville.

"Por favor, amigos" Bucky estaba en el medio. "No podemos hacer las pases como la gente normal?"

"CALLATE, PERRO DE MIERDA!" Dijo un ciudadano encapuchado con una bomba molotov. Se la lanza sin dudarlo.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH. ME QUEMO. ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOOO….." Bucky trata de apagarse el fuego de su cuerpo, pero muere quemado totalmente.

() () () () () () () ()

En Industrias McFist, por orden del hechicero, se desplego una gran defensa en el centro. Hay Robo-Simios, Sierra-Lobos, Robo-Armadillos, Robo-Gorilas, Robo-Rinocerontes, Robo-Dragones, Robo-Mantis, etc. Todos protegiendo las distintas partes del edificio. Alrededor de las industrias, los edificios que lo rodean están vacíos, pues esa parte, a diferencias de las otras, es un gran desierto. El único sonido que hay es el de lo que hay mas allá, que se escuchan disparos láseres, & gritos de dolor.

En el edificio de más arriba, Mc-Fist & Viceroy están mirando abajo como es que en su alrededor esta los edificios vacíos, & más allá los que se están desplomando con explosiones alienígenas.

"Señor, ya han desplegado todas las defensas al edificio" Viceroy le informa. "Pero parecería razonable si se envía algunos robots a defender la ciudad. Tenemos muchos de sobra y seria convenient…"

"Mi pellejo primero" McFist le grita. "Si sobrevivo, podre crear una nueva Norrisville a mi mando. Como quedaría mejor: McVille, o McNorris?"

"Con el debido respeto señor, usted solo piensa en su acenso si sobrevive a algo que no se sabe?" Está un poco irritado.

"Si. Sobreviviré" Su orgullo lo opaca. "Y si no sobrevivió, va a ser por TU culpa!"

"MI culpa?..." Se prepara para gritar su cólera. "MI CULPA? SIEMPRE ES "MI CULPA, NO "SU CULPA. PUES BIEN, LE DIRE QUE POR CULPA "SUYA" DE QUERER PROTEGER "SU HONOR, MORIRAN MAS PERSONAS!"

"ME CUESTIONAS? PUES SABES QUE? TE DESPIDO SIN SUELDO"

"PUES ENTONCES YO RENUNCIO PARA QUE NO ME DESPIDA"

"PERFECTO. ASI NO TENDRE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Interrumpe su cólera habitual para cambiarla con una de asombro.

"Le pasa algo?" Por no ser una conducta habitual de McFist, Viceroy tranquiliza masivamente su cólera. Este le apunta a su asombro.

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Centenares de Sin Mentes se están acercando a las industrias McFist de manera destructiva. Destruyen los edificios cercanos con sus láseres & levitando.

"Rápido. Te recontrato, & ordena que los Estúpidos Robots Heroicos ataquen a esas cosas" Aunque lo dice en un tono normal, McFist está desesperado.

"De acuerdo" Agarra un McMicrofono. "Ataquen a esas cosas"

() () () () () () () ()

Debajo de las industrias, los robots primero se organizan, & más delante de todo, aparece un Robo-Simio parecido a Mel Gibson de Corazón Valiente.

"LARGA VIDA A SKYNET!"

BOOOOOOM!

Con ese grito robótico, el robo-simio se vuela la cabeza, & así como si fuera un ejército de animales libertadores, corren violentamente hacia los Sin Mentes.

Chocan las dos fuerzas.

Del Lado de los Robo-Simios….

_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_POW!_

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

_PUNCH!_

ROAAAAAAAAAAAARGH….!

Técnicamente, las dos fuerzas estaban chocando en una batalla sin cuartel. Si bien, de manera casualidad encontraron el punto débil de los Sin Mentes, la batalla es muy despareja por parte del ejército de McFist. Algunos Sin Mentes contrarrestan ataques a los puños, por lo que demuestran que saben pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Algunos Robo-Simios fueron destruidos mientras estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra esas cosas. Si bien algunos golpes fueron directamente a los ojos, por ser bien al fondo, los Robo-Simios los atravesaron & algunos Sin Mentes murieron. Acto seguido, en varias veces, Los Sin Mentes disparan sus rayos oculares en forma de láseres que destruyeron a un cuarto de los Robo-Simios por la espalda.

Del lado de los Sierra-Lobos…

_SCRACHHHHHHHHH…!_

ROAAAAAAAAARGH…!

_PIUUUUUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los Sierra-Lobos tampoco la tienen fácil, pues varios de ellos han sido destruidos con la misma técnica. Con sus sierras descubren que su ojo es el más débil, por lo que tratan de clavarles el ojo bien a fondo, aprovechando que al hacer esto, los Sin Mentes no tienen resistencia. Algunos de estos murieron, pero la sierra queda atascada en el cuerpo por que los Sin Mentes son de arcilla, & como los Sierra-Lobos están adheridos a las sierra, les cuesta sacarlas del cuerpo fallecido de los Sin Mentes. Los que viven no dudan, & los destruyen con rayos láseres.

Del lado de los Robo-Armadillos…

_RUUUUUUUUUN!_

_POW!_

_PUNCH!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los Robo-Armadillos la tiene complicada, pero más dificultosa. Como no pueden disparar, ruedan & tumban a varios Sin Mentes. Pero estos se levantan con su levitación, & los destruyen de a dos maneras, un puñetazo que los manda a volar por los aires hasta que se destruyen, o los levantan mientras están en pleno rodamiento & los lanzan por los aires hasta que se destruyen.

En el lado de los Robo-Gorillas…

_PUNCH!_

_PUNCH!_

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

Los Robo-Gorillas estaban en peores condiciones. De hecho, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Sin Mentes. Estos resisten los golpes, dan un gancho malo hacia las cabezas, & los separa del cuerpo, destrozándolos al mismo tiempo.

En el lado de los Robo-Rinocerontes…

_Phuuuuuu…._

_PIUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los Robo-Rinocerontes están AUN en peor condición. Pues su habilidad de analizar la mente de un enemigo, & a través de un pedo, demostrar su mayor miedo es inservible. Pero al analizar a los Sin Mentes, & tirar sus pedos, no aparece nada. Solo es una cortina de pedo violeta. Antes de ser destruidos por los láseres de los Sin Mentes, estos dijeron en sus pensamientos robóticos:

"_ES IMPOSIBLE. NO… TIENEN…. ONDAS….. MENTALES"_

En el lado de los Robo-Dragones….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

_Flaaaaaaaame!_

"ROAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH…"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Con gritos de Godzilla & volando, los Robo-Dragones lanzan sus flamas en forma de un disparo concentrado. Eso perfora el ojo de los Sin Mentes, matando solo algunos. La superioridad numérica en contra provoca que los Sin Mentes lancen láseres hacia ellos, destruyéndolos junto con su grito, ahora, de dolor.

En el lado de los Robo-Mantis…

_FIUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOM!_

"ROAAAAAAAARGH!"

_Crac!. Crac!_

"ROAAAAAAAARGH!"

_PIUUUUUUUU…._

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

He de admitir que las Robo-Mantis, a pesar de que finalmente son destruidas, mataron más de la mitad de los Sin Mentes que los enfrentaron. Lanzaron todos los misiles cuyos resultados fueron que solo pocos impactaron de lleno en el ojo & cuando se les agotaron, recurrieron a las cuchillas que las clavaban de manera cercana en el ojo, matándolos pero condenándolas, pues al igual que con la sierra de los Sierra-Lobos, sus cuchillas se clavaron, siendo blanco para los láseres.

() () () () () () () ()

En la oficina de McFist, este, junto con Viceroy, contempla la caída del ejército poco a poco.

"Señor, ya no tenemos más defensas en el exterior" Viceroy confirma la derrota. "Estas cosas acabaron con el 95# de los robots"

"Y el 5"?"

"Huyo"

"ENTONCES LOS DESPROGRAMARE" Grito con furia, para después…

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

"Ah, ese debe ser mi dulce Marci" Se calmó súbitamente. _"Y mi odioso hijastro"_ Pensaba al mismo tiempo con rabia. "Que pasen" Dijo con alegría sarcástica.

La puerta se abre para revelar su horror.

"**Hola, querido" ** Es Dormammu con dos esqueletos calcinados en las manos**. "Te trajeron un regalito desde la sala de seguridad" **

"OH, NO. SON LOS CADAVERES DE MARCI Y BASH!" McFist reconoció a ambos esqueletos.

"**Ten para una inspección más detallada" ** El Demonio se las lana a la mesa de McFist, donde al tocar la mesa…

_Fuuuuuuu…_

Se hicieron humo, como si fuera un castillo de arena. Ahora es una montaña de polvo en una mesa de oficina. McFist está paralizado.

"Activar protocolo de seguridad" Viceroy activa la seguridad de la oficina. Del techo, salen ametralladoras con munición infinita, apuntando a Dormammu. "Este protocolo hace que te disparen, a través de un sensor de magia en 10 minutos"

"**Pero él tendría que regalartelo"**

(*)

Con su chasquido, ahora Viceroy brilla de color transparente por su cuerpo.

"No pasó nada. La magia no era poderosa?" Se pregunta, porque en realidad, no le sucedió nada.

La seguridad ahora apunta a Viceroy.

"QUE? DESACTIVAR! DESACTIVAR!

"**Pero que no se desactiva eso cuando hay magia?"** Dormammu empieza a sonreír de desgracia. **"En especial cuando alguien recibe una ilusión mágica por su cuerpo?" **Confiesa que hechizo a Viceroy. Ahora emana un aura como si tuviera magia.

"DESACTIVAR! DESACTIVAR! DESACTI…"

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…  
RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…  
RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

Las defensas disparan múltiples ráfagas de disparo rápido hacia el cuerpo de Viceroy. Este recibe las balas de manera muy violenta. Ahora su cuerpo está lleno de orificios que escupen demasiada sangre, que se define más debido a su bata blanca. El poder de las balas empuja el cuerpo, ya mutilado, contra la ventana…

_CRAC!_

Desangrando, el cuerpo de Viceroy cae del edificio. Las defensas se apagan & ahora Dormammu dirige su mirada a McFist.

"**Salga. El señor se quedara todo el día hasta que salga"** La respuesta que recibió es una bandera en blanco desde la mesa.

_Crash!_

Lanzando la mesa hacia un costado, & levantando gran cantidad de polvo, Dormammu acorrala a un McFist que está paralizado de miedo & esta arrodillado.

"**Oh. A él le encanta esa expresión: la expresión de miedo, horror, y preocupación como los que caen al Cancerverso"** Dormamu empieza a hacer su chasquido. "Es triste que esa expresión dure poco"

(*)

Con su chasquido, el brazo robótico de McFist empieza a inflarse.

_BOOOOOOM!_

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH. AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" El señor del mal empieza a gritar d dolor por su mal. Su brazo estallo en mil pedazos, & ahora, como si recibiera una granada, tiene metralla en la cara que lo ciega.

"**Ahora MUERE!" **Sonriente, se prepara para la ejecución.

(*)

Lanzado otro chasquido, & aprovechando que la mano está extendida, ejecuta rayos como si fuera un Lord Sith.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAARGH! AAAAAAA—AAA-A-A-A-A-A-A" McFist está siendo electrocutado. Los rayos levantan su cuerpo obeso cuando Dormammu levanta la mano. Extiende su mano con fuerza para adelante.

_CRAC!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa….."

Lanza el cuerpo de McFist hacia afuera, rompiendo la ventana, & lanzándolo kilómetros hacia la estratosfera. Segundos después, se lo pierde de vista. Ahora, Dormammu tiene una cara de desilusión.

"**Esto es el llamado mal?"** Al darse la vuelta, sus esperanzas de enfrentar al verdadero mal renacen. Ve que el Hechicero está en el tubo & contemplo la masacre que provoco.

"**Como? Cuando? Que?"** El Hechicero esta tan sorprendido, que habla entre cortado. **"Acabas…. De matar…. A mis dos….. Mejores…. Camaradas"**

"**Ah. El famoso Hechicero. Tal débil como un aurora en el cuadrante de Sauron" **Él sabe que el Hechicero no podría con él.

"**No me subestimes, Dormammu Yo soy el mal. Tu eres solo un instrumento" **El Hechicero intenta conservar su conducta, a pesar de que su poder es inferior a Dormammu.

"**Ah, si? Entendí que necesitas caos para sobrevivir" **Dromammu se da la vuelta, extiende sus brazos, & le muestra todo el caos. **"Dilo: No necesitas todo este bello caos que Dormammu ha fabricado?"**

"**Tu…. BLOQUASTE MIS HABILIDADES DE RECOLCTAR EL CAOS!"** El Hechicero aumenta en rabia. **"TU ME QUITAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCAPAR, & TODO PORQUE NI BIEN APARECISTE CON TU PRESENCIA. APARECE EN MI PRISION, & TE HARE POLVO!….cósmico"**

"**Hum… Creo que por ahora, será imposible. El siente que hay un escudo en tu prisión. Dormammu no piensa desperdiciar poder ilimitado en destruir ese escudo" **Entonces, saca el Anti-Mammu. **"Ahora el mismo recolectara energía en este artefacto. Así, se podrá abrir ese escudo que emana tu prisión… y así él te enfrentara, hahaha" **Extiende su mano derecha.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Sin previo aviso, el destruye el tubo verdoso & desaparece la imagen del Hechicero. Ve el diamante que tiene encerrada a Sierra.

"**Hora de partir, querida. Dormammu siente la energia necesaria para este artefacto**" Guarda el Anti-Mammu, & sale volando de la oficina. **"Pero antes…"**

(*)

Con su mano derecha, crea una esfera de energía amarilla luminosa. La lanza hacia las industrias como si fuera una Genkidama.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se produce una mega explosión. Las Industrias McFist son destruidas con esa esfera que solo destruyen el edificio, pero no lo del alrededor. Además, los Robots que sobrevivieron se apagaron, debido a que ya no tienen al edificio, lo único que los mantiene con vida. Igual, los Sin Mentes los superaba en número, fuerza, & poder, por lo que la victoria de ellos era inminente. Ahora solo hay Sin Mentes que están quietos, mirando al cielo directo a Dormammu, con cadáveres robóticos hechos chatarra que dan ahora un detalle al paisaje apocalíptico.

"**SIN MENTES. ESTA ES SU NUEVA ORDEN:"** Desde el cielo, Dormammu les grita, para luego decir algo tranquilo & feliz. **"Hagan lo que quieran" **

Con esa orden, Dormammu se retira de escena, volando hacia su siguiente objetivo: el barrio de Randy, Howard, & Cindy.


	17. Vigilante 8: La Persecucion de la Muerte

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

La ciudad de Norrisville cada vez se está convirtiendo más en la Chernóbil del siglo XXI. Por cada minuto que pasa, se escuchan más gritos de dolor apagándose & más paisajes estructurales desaparecer de la vista. Durante ese periodo, se ve a Howard, que después de dejar abandonando al cadáver de su hermana esta en el auto de su familia, golpeando con furia el paragolpes, llorando peor de lo que estaba, & diciendo reiteradamente por cada golpe…

_Pow_

"Hijos de Puta"

_Pow_

"Hijos de Puta"

Cindy, en cambio, tiene de vuelta su fusil totalmente cargado, su bolso deportivo con las municiones, & tiene llevando con el brazo izquierdo a Randy, aun con el traje puesto & dormido.

"Howard" Cindy le trata de hablar a su amigo, sabiendo que está sufriendo. "Debemos irnos de acá"

"NO LO HARE" Su respuesta fue muy grosera, pero a la vez, demuestra que esta dolorido en el alma.

"Escúchame bien. Randy sabría por lo que estás pasando. Créeme" Al decirle esto, Howard se está tranquilizando, pero sigue derramando lágrimas.

"Pero dime…. A donde se supone que vamos a ir?"

"La verdad….. No lo sé" Le confiesa la verdad.

"Exacto. No sabemos la MAS PUTA IDEA A DONDE IR" Se está desesperando. "CUNNINGHAM PERDIO Y NOSOTROS SOLO ESTORBAMOS. AL UNICO LUGAR EN DONDE HABRA QUE IR ES AL CEMENTERIO"

"Pero habrá que reintentarlo, Howard" Lo trata de convencer que peleen una vez más con Dormammu. "Nosotros jamás nos rendimos"

"ESTA VEZ HAY QUE HACERLO. NO VISTE LO QUE PASO?" Flexiona las manos, demostrando la destrucción que hay a su alrededor. "ESTA COSA NO ANDA CON PUTAS BROMAS. NO VA A EXTERMINAR"

"Tal vez" Al mismo tiempo, ella revisa si su fusil está totalmente cargado. "Pero moriré peleando"

"AH, SI? PUES YO DE AQUÍ NO ME MOVERE" Furioso por los acontecimientos, él se abraza al auto.

"Dale. O.k" Cindy da una cara triste, en lugar de molestarse como lo es habitual. "Sé que tus familia murió, como la de Randy. Pero el demostró al menos que podía vengarlos"

"EH?" Howard se olvidó de lo que Randy había dicho. "_Si no puedo vengarlos, estaré con ustedes en el cielo" _ Howard se convenció con esa frase de su mejor amigo. "Cunningham: tienes razón. De nada sirve aferrarse a lo que no esta"

"Y para hacerlo, tendrás que intentar vengarlos" Acercándose, Cindy le ofrece la mano para levantarlo.

"Si muero, los veré en el cielo" Acepta dar la mano. "De acuerdo, moriré peleando" Súbitamente, deja de llorar para dejar una interrogante: "Pero aún no sabemos a dónde putas hay que ir"

De pronto….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Se escucha una mega explosión.

"H…H…Howard?" Ella se desesperó. "Crees que el lugar que exploto recién fue….?

"AHÍ ESTAN LAS INDUSTRIAS MCFIST" El confirma que hay estaban las industrias. Se miran a la cara.

"DORMAMMU ACABO CON MCFIST?" Lo dicen mirándose al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces ese será nuestro blanco" Ella parece decir que vayan a ir corriendo

"Disculpa? Yo no iré corriendo" El trata de convérsela. "Está muy lejos. Aparte, no soy un corredor negro"

"No dije corriendo" Cindy le apunta con su dedo. Milagrosamente, hay un Jeep militar que esta golpeado, pero no destruido. Sus ocupantes, que eran soldados, estaban a 2 mts de ese Jeep, & estaban totalmente calcinados. "Seguro que ellos se desviaron. Vamos"

Los dos corrieron al Jeep.

"Yo arriba" Howard se sube en la parte de atrás, cuyo techo tiene una ametralladora guerrillera, totalmente cargado de balas.

"Yo manejo" Cindy, en cambio elige el lado del conductor. Pone el cuerpo de Randy en el lado de atrás, su fusil & la bolsa en el dado del acompañante, & ella ve las llaves aun apagadas. "Espero que funcione" Gira las llaves del Jeep.

_Rum! Rum! RUUUUUUUUM!_

El motor está en marcha. El Jeep puede moverse al volante de la chica. "Andando"

"Siguiente parada: Ex Industrias McFist" Howard lo confirma mientras Cindy maneja el Jeep hacia adelante, dejando a tras al McSpidian destruido.

() () () () () () () ()

Es la mitad del camino, & no hay, por ahora, ningún peligro. Durante el camino, Cindy & Howard contempla como la ciudad destruida está convertida en una tumba abierta, pues hay muchos cadáveres por doquier, ya sea o incendiados, o calcinados, o aplastados, o mutilados, o en trozos en algunos casos. He de admitir que Cindy pasó por encima algunos cuerpos mientras maneja.

De pronto, sin previo aviso des del cielo…

_PIUUUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOM!_

Un rayo láser, que iba hacia el Jeep, cae violentamente contra el asfalto. Provoco un mini temblor que hace que el Jeep vibre.

"Que sera?" Howard sube hacia el techo nuevamente para ver su por temor. "QUE SON ESAS COSAS?"

"Cuales?" Cindy ve a través del espejo retrovisor lo que se viene detrás de ellos. "OH, NO!" Grito desesperada. "Ajusta tu culo en el asiento, Howard" Pisa el acelerador.

_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

El Jeep va a máxima velocidad de lo que puede. Lo que hay detrás de ellos son decenas de Sin Mentes, siguiéndoles & listos para dispararles.

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los disparos de los Sin Mentes provocan que el dúo de amigos grite en vez de hablar normal.

"ME PODRÍAS DECIR QUE SON?" Howard le grito.

"SIN MENTES, & SON LOS QUE MATARON A TU HERMANA" Cindy le confiesa.

"Ah… Eso era" Lo toma con calma cuando piensa toda la frase completa. "QUE PUTAAAAAAS?" Instantáneamente, se vuelve a subir al techo.

"Che, Howard" En vez de frenarlo, ella le da un consejo. "Dispárale en el ojo que tiene en forma de laser"

"O.K" Recubriendo su rabia como fuente de venganza en su boca, Howard se sube a la ametralladora & abre fuego en plena conducción.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Howard, sin pensamiento más que la venganza, disparo al azar contra los Sin Mentes, pero apuntándoles en su ojo. Descubre que puede matarlos de tan solo una bala, pues lo que tarda en llegar una bala en un Jeep que se mueve, más la distancia que toma, automáticamente atraviesa el ojo. Estos vuelven a volar hacia arriba, pues ya han perdido a seis de ellos.

"CHE, HOWARD. ERES BUENO A LOS TIROS" Cindy lo felicita con gritos.

"GRACIAS, QUERIDA. AHORA SIGUE ACELERANDO"

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Otro disparo errado desde el aire incita que Cindy acelere. Howard vuelve a abrir fuego en el aire, que estaba cubierto de docenas de Sin Mentes.

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Técnicamente, en el aire era más difícil disparar. Pues si bien la distancia es más kilométrica, los Sin Mentes son buenos volando, por lo que solo muy pocos pudieron conseguir la muerte. Los disparos también dificultan el asunto, pues al esquivarlo, Cindy provoca que el Jeep se mueva bruscamente, & logra que Howard pierda el equilibrio, disparando para cualquiera lado.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Uno muere milagrosamente.

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…_

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic!_

Después de matar a cuatro Sin Mentes, rápidamente Howard se queda sin municiones. Estos aprovechan, & empiezan a lanzar sus láseres.

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

"CINDY. YA NO TENGO MUNICIONES" Le informa de la mala noticia.

"QUE?" Al querer preguntarle de nuevo, un Sin Mente aparece en la ventana del conductor. Ella toma el volante con una mano izquierda, & con la derecha sostiene el fusil.

"BUENAS NOCHES, PERRO"

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA _

"ROAAAAAAAAARGH" En pleno vuelo, el Sin Mente cae totalmente muerto. Antes de llegar al suelo, el cadáver volador choca contra otros 2 Sin Mentes. Los demás aprovechan & siguen disparando al Jeep desde el aire.

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_PIUUUUUUU…_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

"Cuanto falta?" Howard le pregunta, ahora en tono normal, & en el asiento del acompañante.

"1 kilometro" Ella no le presta atención, pues está concentrada en el camino, esquivando ruinas & disparos láseres.

De pronto…

"CUIDADOOOOO!"

Un Sin Mente llega al frente, pone su mano al frente.

Pum!

Frena completamente el Jeep con esa mano, tocando el paragolpes

"ACELERA" Él le grita a ella desesperado, viendo que el Sin Mente todavía tiene el vehículo frenado

_RUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

"IMPOSIBLE. ESTAMOS EN QUINTA EN EL ACELERADOR" Cindy no entiende porque el auto no hace ningún movimiento. El Sin Mente hace fuerza con una sola mano, pero su cuerpo esta como si estuviera en animación suspendida.

"YA SE. YA SE" Cindy saca su fusil, & le apunta al ojo del Sin Mente.

_Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic! Clic!_

"No. No se" Afirma desilusionada.

El Sin Mente pone su otra mano, ahora, a los costados del paragolpes. Lentamente, levanta el vehículo con toda su fuerza.

"No. No. No. ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO" Howard grita como si esto fuera el fin.

"Esperemos" Eso es lo que dice Cindy mientras pone su fusil & la bolsa deportiva en su hombro. "Ven Aquí"

Con mucha dificultad, Howard llega al asiento del acompañante.

"Ahora qué?" Pregunta desesperado cuando el Jeep está a punto de ser lanzado.

"Ten a Randy & toma de mi mano" Con ese pedido, Howard lleva a Randy por los hombros, & agarra la mano de Cindy. "AHORA"

El Sin Mente lanza con todo el vehículo. Después de unos kilómetros…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El Jeep se estrella contra un edificio en ruinas. Nadie "sobreviviría" a esa explosión.

() () () () () () () ()

1 kilómetro después….

Los chicos están llegando a las Industrias McFist.

"Me salvaste, Mesías" Howard le agradece a Cindy mientras sostiene el cuerpo del Ninja por los hombros.

"Era lógico" Lo dice con tono de satisfacción. "Sabía que puedo volver todo en intangible si lo toco con la mano"

"Pero no te perdonare por lo último NUNCA" Se empezó a quejarse.

"Solo fue 1 Km de caminata"

"1! Pero para mí fueron 111!" Le dice algo molesto.

"Bueno. Al menos llegamos al final…. Turístico" Ella, como Howard quedaron atónitos al ver su objetivo.

Las Industrias McFist están en ruinas. El edificio está totalmente destruido, como si una bomba fuera puesta en el interior. Los Robots están en el suelo, destruidos, o apagados debido a que necesitan del edificio para vivir. También hay, como mínimo, 30 cadáveres de Sin Mentes, por lo que debió haber una batalla campal.

"Mira Cindy" Howard, mientras explora la zona, encuentra el cadáver de Viceroy totalmente acribillado & con trozos de vidrio.

"Increíble" Esa es la palabra que Cindy podía definir. "Seguramente…. McFist también pereció"

"Si. Esto es más seguro como ganar un Pollo gratuito" Howard bromeo.

"No me divierte, Howard…. Por ahora" Le contesto algo serena en lugar de mostrar su temperamento. "Espera. Espera. Siento algo"

"Que sientes?" Howard pregunto algo sin respuesta. Pues Cindy se arrodillo & empezó a imaginar lo que pasa. "Paso algo?"

"Mi familia, Howard" Cindy está empezando a derramar la grimas. "Mi Familia está por perecer"


	18. Absorbiendo al Fantasma: Resumen (LOL)

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

He aquí un resumen de lo acontecido anteriormente.

_Durante 50 años, un demonio de la Dimensión Oscura llamado Dormammu aterrorizo a Norrisville con su inmenso poder. Gracias al sacrificio del Ninja de esa época, el hechicero supremo: el Doctor Extraño, pudo encerrarlo en un amuleto llamado Antimammu, que lo envía a una prisión de su propia dimensión._

_Pero en tiempos modernos, Randy, Cindy & Howard encontraron el artefacto. Aprovechando el fallecimiento de Extraño, no tuvieron problemas en abrirlo. _

_El resultado fue que antes de llegar, Dormammu destruyo la vida de Randy, matando a sus padres. Este, sediento de venganza, le consulto al NOMICON, recibiendo una prohibición para pelear contra él. _

_En contra de las enseñanzas del libro, Randy desafío al demonio ni bien ha llegado (No sin antes masacrar a todo el ejército que vino a destruirlo). A pesar de la superioridad numérica, los tres no tuvieron chances contra Dormammu, de modo que fueron derrotados. _

_Después de ese devastador acto, prosiguió en destruir a Washington, no sin antes que el mismo estado declarara la ley marcial a Norrisville. Ahora Norrisille se convirtió en una ciudad al borde del caos. _

_Después se enfrentó a Sierra, que aún sigue dolida por la muerte de su familia. No fue la gran cosa para Dormammu. Cuando se retiró, una chica llamada Kat la ayudo no solo a curarla, sino también a destruir a un demonio llamado Shuma-Gorath. Pero fue Dormammu quien mato a Kat & encerró a la curada Sierra._

_Para iniciar la temporada de Masacre, el Demonio libero una legión de Sin Mentes que destruyeron la mitad de Norrisville, & van por más. Cindy, siendo la primera en despertar, pudo resistir a Balazos mientras su poder se recargaba. _

_Consiguiendo huir de ellos, se encontró con Heidi, también resistiendo a balazos a los Sin Mentes que asesinaron a sus padres. Las dos pudieron matarlos, con excepción de uno. Pero después, Cindy le muestra donde están Howard & Randy, para un giro: Heidi, con un odio hacia su hermano, planea matarlo._

_Pero al último segundo, se arrepiente, & eso que el Sin Mente le dio una Mirada al Abismo. Esta obtuvo poderes que rivalizaban con los de Cindy, por lo que esta no tuvo remedio que acabar con su vida. _

_Howard se despertó, & vio cómo su hermana moría poco a poco. Al ver el cadáver de sus padres, eso lo ayudo a que estuviera melancólico. Pero gracias a Cindy, por consejo de Randy, que si quiere morir, que lo haga peleando & así podrá verlos en el cielo, motivo a Howard a pelear por una última vez._

_Dormammu también acabo con Industrias McFist, asesinando al mismo McFist & a Viceroy. Después de una charla con el Hechicero a distancia, este acepto el desafío. Pero al ver el escudo de la prisión & negando a usar su energía, se dirige al punto done hay más energía._

_Cindy & Howard llegaron a las industrias después de una gran batalla contra los Sin Mentes en el camino. Pero Randy todavía esta desmayado, & más que nunca tiene que despertar._

_Para pelear una vez más con Domammu, aunque parezca imposible. _

() () () () () () () ()

En el barrio de Randy, Howard, & Cindy, se ve como ahora es todo un desierto absoluto. Ya no hay vecinos, sino que solo hay casas abandonadas, sentidos de ruta despejados, & un gran viento que se produce por el cielo rojizo. Solo hay una casa en cual está habitada: una casa cuyo propietarios son una familia: Los Buttowski.

Ellos son la familia de Cindy. Sus integrantes son el padre llamado James, la madre llamada Hilda, su hermana mayor llamada Lina, & su hermano menor llamado Bobby. Ahora mismo están tratando de ver televisión, para saber que hay actualmente.

"Nada. Nada. Cero. Nada" Esa es la respuesta de James al encontrar cada canal en completas rayas blancas & negras.

"Te digo que hay que buscar a Cindy" Hilda se lo viene diciendo reiteradas veces.

"Ya te lo dije. No hay necesidad de buscarla, ni de irnos. Somos mutantes"

"Yo no"

"Pero nosotros sí. Verdad?" Les pregunta a sus hijos.

"Obvio" Eso le contesta Bobby. Lina no dice nada.

"A ver, hijito. Tú que hablaste, dime: que harías en una situación así?" James le pregunta a Bobby.

"Me arrodillo"

" Y después?"

"Flexiono las manos"

"Y después?"

"Las uno"

"Como se llama?"

"Rezar"

"Ahí está la respuesta…. Que? Y tus poderes?" James no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Que? Ahora los puedo usar?" Bobby le pregunta algo molesto.

"Y cómo sobrevivirías?" Ahora el marido dirige su mirada a la mujer. "Ves lo que te había dicho? Deberías haberles dejado revelarles su poderes al mundo?"

"OTRA VEZ CON ESO!" Hilda se desespera. "ELLOS TIENEN QUE GUARDAR SUS PODERES PARA…"

"Para que las personas no nos consideren monstruos" Bobby & Lina dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Hilda" Después de decir eso, Bobby empezó a reírse.

"QUE DIJISTE?" Eso molesto a Hilda. "Soy "mama", Bobby" Pero igual James & Bobby se empezaron a reír. Lina guarda una risita tapándose la boca.

_Toc, Toc._

"Hablando de Roma, de seguro es ella que se asoma" Hilda dice algo feliz, pues puede que sea Cindy que ha vuelto.

Pero al abrir la puerta, la persona quien la toco no fue la esperada.

"Q-q-q-q-quien eres—tu?" La pregunta de Hilda llama la atención de los más integrantes de la familia.

"**Hola. Aquí esta Dormammu. Puedo pasar?"** Es Dormammu, quien pregunta algo feliz.

"Si…si" Ella no se niega & lo deja pasar. Dormammu se sienta en una silla, ante la mirada de los miembros, viendo de asombro como es su apariencia infernal, & su sonrisa flameante.

"GUAUUUUUU. Eres impresionante" Bobby se sorprende felizmente por la apariencia del demonio.

"**Gracias, niño"** Este lo felicita.

"Espera, Bobby" James detiene la ilusión impresionante de su hijo para preguntarle algo, pero con miedo. "Puedo preguntarte algo?" Confirma si puede preguntarle.

"**Por supuesto. Dormammu te la responderá, a cambio de un precio"** Este acepta la pregunta.

"Café?" Llega Hilda con una taza de café negro.

"**Claro"** Este la acepta & bebe un sorbo. **"Hum. El agua de este planeta es impresionante"**

"Eres extraterrestre?" Bobby le pregunta primero. Lina le da un codazo.

"**Claro"** Dormammu le contesta mientras sirve otro sorbo. **"Ahora el precio por la pregunta"**

"Pero aun no te dije mi pregunta…" James se queja.

"**Claro. Preguntaron si él es extraterrestre, y ya les ha contestado esa pregunta" **Dormammu termina de beber el café. "Otra taza de café?"

"Pero si nos respondes otra pregunta?" A pesar de su miedo, Hilda le propone Café, a cambio de otra pregunta.

"**De acuerdo"** Accede, & empieza a sorber otra vez mas café. Lina le tapa la boca a su hermano.

"Bien… Que vienes a hacer aquí?" James le pregunta por fin.

"**Oh. Ese es el precio"** Dormammu saca el artefacto Anti-Mammu. **"El necesita abrir una prisión, pero necesita que pongan su energía fantasmal en este artefacto. Dormammu sabe que los tienen porque este es el único lugar en donde hay una presidencia de poder"**

"_Él es increíble. El puede sentir nuestros poderes"_ Eso es lo que piensa James.

"**Más que increíble. Dormammu es poderosísimo" **Le lee la mente.

"No puede ser. Lee mentes esta….. Cosa" Hilda se sorprende.

"Querida. Déjamelo a mi"

"Pero Jam..

"Confía en mi" Ahora juega a ser "El Martillo" Hammer. "Se "EXACTAMENTE" lo que hago"

"**Tan heroico como la hija, hombre?"** Dormammu le pregunta algo con un interrogante.

"Que… que quieres decir?" Ahora James pregunta, pero ahora la familia quiere la respuesta.

Dormammu termina su café. Se levanta.

"**Quieren ser las siguientes victimas…. Como la que se llama Cindy?" **

"COMO?" Bobby grita.

"CUANDO?" Lina grita.

"QUE?" Hilda grita.

_Crash!_

Se le cae la taza de Dormammu.

"Que has dicho?" James entra en rabia.

"**Dormammu la derroto…. Junto con un Ninja & un gordo"**

"El Ninja…. PERDIO!?" Bobby se queda sorprendido, ahora con furia.

"**Si. Pero no murieron… aun" **

"PERO LA VAS A PAGAR, & NO ABSORBERAS NUESTRA ENERGIA" James esta en cólera, como cada miembro de la familia.

"**Pero primero…."** Dormammu activa el Anti-mammu. Pero en vez de abrir un portal… **"Dame tu energía… Pegaso"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JAMES!" Hilda grito como si su vida se desvaneciera.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Bobby se queda mirando, con lágrimas saliendo en sus ojos.

"PADREEEEEEEEEEE…!" Lina está sorprendida.

James recibió una descarga de energía de parte del Anti-Mammu. Pero eso no solo lo está matando, le absorbe la energía tanto física como su poder fantasmal.

Dormammu cierra el amuleto, con el poder absorbido.

"**Bueno. Al menos eres un cadáver parado. Jeje"** El Demonio se acerca al cadáver ya cocinado de James. Su familia está lagrimando por haber perdido a su jefe, su amigo, su pieza de vivir su rompecabezas…

Dormammu tira el cadáver hacia el piso, **"Bueno. Esa expresión duro poco. Jeje"** Se burla del difunto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." Hilda grita de dolor, de llanto, de impotencia…

"_**Hora de callarla. Como no tiene súper poderes…"**_

(*)

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

De pronto, el cuerpo de Hilda explota. Sangre, Sesos, Órganos, Piel, Venas… todo eso cubre una gran parte del comedor, que está ahora decorado con carne humana. Lina & Bobby están traumatizados: Dormammu, que llego como si fuera una persona más, los dejo huérfanos en un instante, de manera súbita.

"Tu…." Ahora, pasando de adorarlo a odiarlo, Bobby está furioso & con sus lágrimas demostrando su cólera masiva. "HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bobby. Alto" Lina trata de frenar a su hermano en vano. El corre hacia el Demonio, que no opone resistencia. Concentra su poder fantasmal en un puño fantasmagórico. Le pega en el estómago.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta….

"QUE?!" El chico no puede dejar de impresionarse. Su poder no fue nada.

"**Ahora tu mayor admiración invocara su turno. Jeje"** Dormammu resaca & reactiva el Anti- Mammu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…." Bobby opone resistencia, pero el Anti-Mammu drena su energía, poderes, incluso su cuerpo. Bobby cae muerto como cadáver, después de que el Demonio cierra el amuleto & lo vuelve a guardar.

Lina está completamente queriendo despertar de una pesadilla. _"Estoy soñando. ESTOY SOÑANDO!"_

"**Esto no es un sueño. Esto…."** Extiende sus brazos. **"Es la realidad, querida humana"**

() () () () () () () ()

En Industrias McFist, pero cinco minutos después….

"Que te pasa Cindy?" Howard le vuelve a pregunta a su amiga, que ahora empieza a llorar más & más.

"Mi familia… ha muerto"

"QUE? TAMBIEN ELLOS?" Howard se sorprendió. No esperaba que la familia de Cindy seria completamente aniquilada.

"Si…" Se limpia su cara llena de lágrimas. "Ahora voy a hacer algo "personal", Howard"

"COMO, CINDY?" El gordo no lo puede creer mientras ve que Cindy recoge su fusil & sus municiones. "ME VAS A ABANDONAR?"

"Intenta despertar a Randy" Cindy esta lista para partir. "Y no me sigan, por favor. Esto es muy Personal"

"Pero Cindy…"

"Buena Suerte, Howard. Volveré cuando me encargue de esa cosa personal" Mira a Randy. "Pero si no sobrevivo…. Decile a Randy…. Que lo amo" Con esas palabras, Cindy se va corriendo, dejando a Howard solo & con el Ninja, sin saber qué es lo que pasara.

A pesar de que Cindy finalmente ha confesado su amor por Randy, Howard está más preocupado de lo que sucederá desde ahora, sin saber a qué se refiere la palabra "personal", según lo que dice Cindy.

"_A dónde estarás?"_ Mira al Ninja todavía desmayado. _"Espero que levantes tu culo rápidamente, Cunningham"_


	19. Esoeranza Ninja: Vence al Baron Mordo!

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Howard esta solo en las ruinas de las Industrias McFist. Cindy lo abandono temporalmente a causa de algo "personal". Randy todavía sigue desmayado. El chico reza para que se despierte.

"Ya, Cunningham. Debes despertarte" De pronto, & de manera milagrosa, se le encendió la lamparita. "AQUÍ TENGO UNAS PAPAS"

Aun así, no se despertó con el grito. Howard ahora tiene miedo, pero es un milagro que los Sin Mentes no escucharan el grito.

De pronto, se abrió un portal a otra dimensión.

"_OH,NO"_ El Gordo se arrodillo & empezó a rezar. _"Por favor, señor. Despierta a Cunningham, o soy Judío, como SariSpy56"_

Salió la respuesta de Howard. Es una persona que sale levitando, de aspecto mayor, pero joven. Tiene el pelo negro peinado para atrás, ojos marrones, una barba maligna, & de piel blanca. Su traje es de color verde, con detalles, guantes, botas, & un cinturón de color amarillo. Posee una capa diabólica de color verde vomito en cual, por debajo, estaba arrugada como si fuera mordida por un demonio.

"DOCTOR EXTRAÑO" Con un tono de maldad, le habla al cielo rojizo. "El Barón Mordo ha llegado"

"Otro que habla en tercera persona" Howard reemplazo el miedo por gruñidos. No puede tolerar que haya otra persona que hable en tercera persona, como Dormammu.

"Que has dicho, humano insignificante?" Se dirige con furia hacia Howard, que recupero su miedo.

"Que… usted… habla… en…tercera… persona?" Lo dice de manera temblorosa entre palabras, porque esperaba un ataque de esa persona, llamándose el Barón Mordo.

"Yo?" Mordo confirma que habla en primera persona. Howard ya no tiene miedo.

"Ahhh…. Si. Ahora me disculpa. Tengo que irme con mi amigo para que…"

"BRAZOS CARMESI DE CYTORRAK!" Extiendo sus manos, aparecen cadenas hechas de carmesí de sus manos.

"Pero que…?" Ataron con fuerza a Howard. Él no se puede mover.

"Ahora tendrás que responderme ante mi"

" Y si no quiero?"

"INVOCACION SINIESTRA!" De nuevo, ejecuta otro hechizo. Esta vez, se abre un vórtice del que sale un ojo con alas de murciélago en tamaño perro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" El Gordo grito del miedo, pues pensó que el ojo lo iba a matar.

"Retírate!" Una orden del Barón hacer que el ojo & el vórtice desaparezcan.

"Fiu. Fue cerca"

"Pues lo será más cerca. Primero contéstame unas preguntas"

"OK" Howard no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

"Donde esta Extraño? El hombre que me exilio hace 51 años"

"Pueeeeeeees… Muerto"

"Que?" Mordo no esperaba la respuesta. "HAHAHA. Mejor. Porque así no tengo estorbos. Además, el exilio me mantuvo joven" Su voz resuena con maldad mágica.

"Y buscas a Dormammu?" Ahora Howard le hace una pregunta.

"Por supuesto. Por eso vine a la tierra. Para servir a mi amo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grita de miedo con la respuesta de Mordo. "ERES SIRVIENTE DE DORMAMMU?"

"Lógico. Él fue quien me dio estos poderes. A cambio, le dije dónde estaba la tierra para que el pudiera conquistarla" Él fue el cebo a que Dormammu llegara a la tierra hace 50 años. "Yo solo utilice mis poderes para vengarme del Doctor Extraño, & tomar el manto de Hechicero Supremo. Pero consiguió exiliarme, & más cuando me entere que un año después, Dormammu fue encerrado después de 1 año de batalla en la tierra"

"Pero quedaste encerrado como Piolín a Silvestre" Howard hace una referencia burlona.

"TE ATREVES A BURLATE DE MI?" Mordo entra en furia como si fuera magia oscura. "Bueno. Se nota que debes ser castigado"

"Upss…" El Gordo cree que metió la pata. Cierra los ojos, & sus dientes se quedan fijos.

"Recibras este ataque desde el Balthakk" Empieza a hacer otro hechizo que matara a Howard. Este no puede moverse por los brazaletes. Este es el final.

Pero de repente ocurre un milagro.

"GUADAÑAS NINJA!" Un grito de la nada se escucha cuando una guadaña Ninja golpea la mano del Baron.

"Auch. Quien osa…?" Ve al responsable.

Howard se puso feliz al abrir los ojos. Sus esperanzas han resucitado.

"NINJA!. SIGUES VIVO!"

"Claro" Él le dice feliz con una expresión en los dedos. "Me alegra que sigas vivo, H"

"Oh, Es el Ninja. E quien ayudo a encerrar a mi amo hace 50 años" La rabia de Mordo crece.

"No soy la misma persona, Mordo" Randy lo llama Mordo.

"Sabes lo que paso?"

"Si. Me desperté hace 5 minutos…. Espera. Donde esta Cindy?" Ahora entro en la duda: donde esta Cindy? _"Habrá muerto?"_

"Primero me encargare de usted, Ninja de Norrisville. Después iré con mi amo"

"No lo permitiré" Ahora el Ninja esta con una expresión de batalla que lo caracteriza. "ESPADA NINJA!" Saca la espada, pero lo primero que hace es cortar las cadenas que tenían atrapado a Howard.

"Gracias, Ninja" Howard es libre

"De nada. Ahora corre a un escombro?" Se da cuenta de que hay una gran ruina en su alrededor. Howard se esconde en alguna ruina.

"Prepárate, Ninja. RAYOS DE BALTHAKK!" Con sus manos unidas, el Barón Mordo le lanza un conjuro en cual sale un rayo de energía brillante.

"BLOQUEO NINJA!" Randy lo bloquea con la espada, segundos antes. El filo absorbe el poder.

"Como?" Mordo se sorprende.

"DEVOLUCION DE ENERGIA NINJA!" Moviendo su espada como si cortara algo, expulsa la energía absorbida. Pero dirigido hacia el Barón.

"ESCUDO DE SERAFIN!" Al último momento, Mordo hace otro conjuro.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Un escudo transparente protege al Baron. Pero ese escudo se rompe, pues absorbio la energia, que era mucha.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" El Ninja vio que su estrategia no funciono. "Bien. Veamos cuando recibe mis CANICAS FLAMEANTES NINJA!" Randy le lanza una docena de canicas rojas con fuego. Mordo se pone en una pose de Reiki.

"INVOCACION ASTRAL!" Con su poder concentrado, su cuerpo se vuelve intangible.

_Flaaaaaaaame!_

Las canicas erraron & prendieron fuego una ruina.

"OH, Esto es muy Wonk" Después, el Barón vuelve a ser tangible. "Así está mejor" Pero ve que Mordo no se movía, como si no tuviera alma. "No se despierta. Mejor, así con mi pose heroica, podre irme sin una…"

Pero de pronto.

"Ninja. Te pasa algo?" Howard, desde su escondite, empieza a ver que el Ninja dejo de moverse & hablar súbitamente. "Ninja?..."

De manera súbita, Randy se mueve de manera alocada, como si estuviera luchando con alguien en su interior.

"SAL DE MI CUERPO, MORDO!" El Alma de Mordo está en el cuerpo de Randy. Por eso su cuerpo, a pesar de estar arrodillado, ya no tiene alma. De pronto, ve a Howard.

"Ninja?"

"HUYE, HOWARD. EL CONTROLA MI ALMA!" A pesar de la advertencia, Mordo hace que el Ninja corra hacia su mejor amigo.

Howard corre como si dependiera la vida de ello, pero obviamente su cuerpo gordo no es nada comparado con la delgadez velocidad del Ninja. Además de pasarlo, se pone en frente de él.

"OH, DIOS" Eso es lo que grito Howard. Agarro una piedra.

"NO, MORDO…SABLES NINJA!" En cambio, el Barón hace que Randy saque dos Sables Ninja.

El Gordo esta entre la espada & la muerte. De ultima, & por manera cobarde lanza la piedra hacia un costado.

"Como?" Eso es lo que piensa el alma de Mordo cuando la piedra, casualmente cae en su cuerpo sin alma.

_Touch!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Inesperadamente, Mordo sale del cuerpo de Randy & regresa a su alma de manera veloz. "IMPOSIBLE. UNA BASURA ME EXPULSO DEL CUERPO DEL NINJA?"

"Garcias por tu idea, Howard. A vencer" Teniendo con fuerza los sables, & ahora con su conciencia recuperada, empieza a correr a toda marcha hacia Mordo, que está parado.

"ES AHORA O NUNCA. DAGAS DE DEBERON!" El Baron Mordo saca dos dagas en miñaturas, pero muy filosas. Empieza a volar rápidamente hacia Randy.

Los dos posee ahora armas chillantes, mantenidas con fuerza mientras corren en dirección opuesta. Se encuentran cara a cara.

_SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCH!_

Hace contacto las espadas, & ahora están de manera súbita detrás.

"Randy termino con un corte en la cabeza, en donde sale sangre. Su brazo izquierdo también recibe un corte sangriento, de modo que se lace el sable izquierdo.

En cambio, Mordo…

"N-N-NINJA…" Su cuerpo está paralizado, & habla con dificultad. "IM-PO-SI-BLEE….!" Deja caer sus dagas. Esa son sus últimas palabras & actos.

Randy le dio un ataque fatal. En el contacto, divido el cuerpo del Barón Mordo por la mitad. Ahora su cuerpo está en el piso, en dos partes, & está apoyado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Este empieza a brillar.

_BOOOOOOM!_

Se genera una explosión en miniatura que no deja rastro. Ni Mordo, ni sus dagas, ni su sangre.

Mordo está muerto. Randy gano el combate de amanera milagrosa.

"ARTE DE CURACION!" Sin perder tiempo, Randy utiliza el arte que sana heridas. Se recupera rápidamente. "Howard? HOWARD?" Se empieza a preocupar, porque no sabe dónde está su amigo. Desapareció.

Una bandera en blanco aparece en un escombro.

"JAJAJA. Howard. Creíste que habría muerto?" Empieza a dirigirse a él. "Ahora dime: que paso aquí? Me perdí de algo interesante?"


	20. Cindy VS Lina: Un Trato Desperanzador

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE? CUAL?" Randy no puede creer, que al estar desmayado, hayan ocurrido muchos acontecimientos.

"Así es lo que paso, Randy" Howard le conto todo de manera desesperanzadora.

"PERO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASI. ESTADOS UNIDOS EN LEY MARCIAL? UNOS SIN QUE COSAS ACABARON CON MCFIST? TUS PADRES TAMBIEN MURIERON, JUNTO CON HEIDI?" Aun le cuesta creer: Howard & Cindy también son huérfanos en el mismo día que Randy lo es. "También los padres de Cindy… Hay que ir con ella"

"Pero dijo que era personal" Howard le cuenta lo que Cindy no quiere que hagan.

"Pero es nuestra amiga, & hay que apoyarla. Entiendes? Ella haría lo mismo si yo tenía algo "Personal" Esas palabras convencieron a Howard.

Ambos se estaban por ir de las industrias, cuando de repente…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Howard grita.

"Que te pasa, H?" Randy le pregunta. El Gordo le dice asustado con el dedo apuntado.

"QUE SON ESOS?" El Ninja se da cuenta de que hay un Sin Mente en frente de ellos. Pero no sabe nada sobre ellos. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Randy usa una bomba de humo. Llega hacia la cabeza de Sin Mente.

"ESPADA NINJA!" Sacando su espada, se la calva en el ojo.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAARGH...!" El Sin Mente muere.

"Bueno" El Ninja vuelve a un Howard que tiene un gran paro cardiaco. "Eso fue casual"

"PERO PUEDES REPETIRLO 19 VECES MAS?" El Gordo le apunta que hay 19 Sin Mentes volando hacia ellos.

"Mejor que sea 20" Randy sostiene su espada como si esto depende de su vida.

() () () () () () () ()

Lina camina por el barrio, con el Anti-Mammu en mano, pero abierto. El portal absorbe algo de la nada en el cielo rojizo.

"Bien. Es suficiente" Lina cierra el artefacto. _"Era obvio. Esta cosa acumula oxigeno del cielo, que ahora está de este color rojo" _Mira al cielo totalmente rojizo. _"Ahora, a entregarlo a Dormammu y reclamare la recompensa"_

"Cuando se dirigía a una esquina del barrio…

"LINA!" Un grito le llama la atención. Es su hermana Cindy que está en el techo de una casa, & con su fusil totalmente recargado & apuntándole. "Eses una traidora perra… LINA!"

_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…._

Sin medir palabras, Cindy empieza a abrir fuego contra su propia hermana. Esta se pone en modo intangible. Por lo que las balas rebotan en el piso de la esquina en donde está parada.

_Ciic! Clic! Clic!_

Se agotaron las balas.

"Bueno. Hare la fácil" Cindy tira el arma & las municiones en un arbusto de la casa en donde esta parada.

Ahora baja lentamente del techo hacia el piso, ya que no puede volar. Unos segundos después, ya en el piso, corre hacia su hermana ya tangible. Cindy le muestra una cara decepcionante a ella.

"Aun no es tarde" Le da misericordia a su hermana mayor. "Devolveme el Abti-Mammu"

"Me niego…. hermanita" Lina se niega a dárselo, & lo guarda.

"Bien. No me dejaste otra opción" Cindy, ahora sin misericordia, le lanza un rayo fantasmal hacia su hermana. Lo esquiva siendo intangible nuevamente.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

El rayo destruye la casa que estaba detrás.

"Dónde estás?" A pesar de ser de la misma especie mutante, Cindy no logra detectar a su hermana.

"Aquí, hermanita" Le aparece por detrás.

"Pero que carajos…?" Ella maldice mientras Lina le agarra el cuello con la mano derecha, & le tapa la boca con la derecha. Empieza a volar, llevando a su hermana totalmente agarrada.

En el medio del cielo rojizo, ahora suelta a su hermana menor, pero instantáneamente le vuelve a agarrar el cuello con la misma mano. Esta vez, ahorcándola.

"Suel-tame… Perra… de Mier—da" Por ahogarse, habla con dificultad.

"OK, Cindy" Le deja de apretar por el cuello. "Pero hasta abajo" Como si fuera un animal, lanza a su hermana, a su propia hermana menor, a caída libre hacia el asfalto.

"Espero… que… funcione" En la mitad de la caída libre, & aun recuperándose del ahogo, Cindy prepara un rayo fantasmal. Pero no lo lanza. "Para que de mortal, pase a doloroso"

_BOOOOOM!_

El rayo de Cindy choca contra el asfalto, explotando & provocando que ella rebote hacia arriba.

_CRAAAAAASH!_

Choca contra una pared de una casa, & el golpe es tan brutal que hace que se desmaye al caer en el pasto. Lina la encuentra cuando desciende. La levanta del piso, & la lleva en brazos hacia algún lugar.

() () () () () () () ()

"….." Eso es lo que piensa Cindy al despertar. "Hum? Dónde estoy?" Está sentada en una silla en un lugar a oscuras.

_Click!_

Pero unos segundos después, aparece una luz, & lógicamente, reconoce el lugar.

"Es el Hall de mi casa" Mira hacia abajo para ver su perdición. Sus órganos se detienen, pues mira 3 cadáveres que la aterrorizan. "PAPA! MAMA! BOBYY!. NO!"

Instantáneamente, empieza a derramar lágrimas.

"Derramalas, hermana" Es lo que dice Lina, que fue quien prendio la luz. "Pronto volverán a la vida, junto con los muertos de esta ciudad"

"Q-Q-Que?" Se limpia la cara llena de llanto, para cambiarla por rabia. "TODAVIA CREES ESA MIERDA?"

"Si. El puede hacerlo: Dormammu puede revivirlos" Desde un punto de vista, le confiesa que armo un pacto con Dormammu.

"O sea, que lo que escuche con mi poder sensacional… no era mentira" Esta más que molesta mientras recuerda lo que su hermana & el Demonio platicaron ese pacto.

() () () () () () () ()

En el recuerdo, Dormammu se dirigía hacia Lina, que presentaba pánico en sus ojos marrones.

Le lanza un rayo fantasmal, más potente que lo que Cindy lanzaría al 100%

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Recibia todo el impacto.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

"**Que aburrición. Otro ataque que levanta más polvo"** No le afecto el ataque, mientras se dirigía a ella lentamente.

Lina optaba por cerrar los ojos.

Pero instantáneamente, los abrió para ver a Dormammu que se detuvo a 3 metros de ella. Ve una mariposa muerta.

(*)

Con el chasquido, Dormammu revivía a la mariposa…

(*)

Para que con otro chasquido, se prendiera fuego.

Lina tenía un plan en ese entonces.

"Puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio de que revivas a Norrisville" Ese pacto como los cobardes convencía a Dormammu. Este opto por sacar el Anti-Mammu, & se lo lanza feliz hacia ella, que lo atrapa.

"**Bien. Recolecta el 100% de ese artefacto. Está en 50%. Recuerda, debes entregarla a Dormammu. O sino, Dormammu no revivirá a tu familia, amigos, ni a tu propia existencia" **

"De acuerdo. Te juntare el 100% con el poder de alguien" Lina se arrodillaba, teniendo el Anti-Mammu en su mano derecha.

"**Buena suerte… porque la necesitaras. Jejejeje"** Con esa frase, Dormammu se retiraba mientras Lina cumplía su misión

() () () () () () () ()

"Crees que te lo cumplirá?" Cindy está molesta. "EL ES QUIEN ACABARA CON TODOS. DE SEGURO LOS REVIVIRA PARA MATARLOS UNA VEZ MAS"

"Cállate. Él lo puede hacer" Le empieza a salir lágrimas. "Le entrego esto, & nos revivirá, & nos dejara seguramente en paz"

"**Exacto. Dormammu revivirá a todos, siempre & cuando esto esté al 100%"**

"Esa voz…" Cindy la reconoce para asustarse "ES DORMAMMU!"

"Es la hora. Aparece" La autorización de Lina hace que unas flamas como el averno hacen que desaparezcan, & en su lugar, aparece Dormammu.

"Bien, Lina. A ver el artefacto" Le exige el Anti-Mammu. Automaticamente, ella se lo entrega pero arrodillada, para desgracia para Cindy.

"**Está al 100%. Lo recargue con la energía de mi hermana que colaboro" **Las palabras de ella hace que Cindy se dé cuenta de algo importante:

"No tengo poder, perra. Me desmayaste para quitármela" Se molesta.

"Tú te has caído. Colaboraste para la resurrección & la felicidad, querida hermana" Deja su tono que parece maldad pura para decirle algo en un tono convincente. "Escucha: Esto lo hago por los demás. Entiéndelo, Cindy. No lo hago por maldad"

"**Hehehe. Esta completo"** El demonio se parece totalmente convencido, & parece que va a cumplir el deseo de Lina: Resucitar & reconstruir Norrisville. Pero después se pone una cara de decepción. **"Pero has cometido un semejante error que costara todo"**

"Eh?" Lina no esperaba esa respuesta. Cindy obviamente se la esperaba.

"**Esto está, en realidad, al 99,9%"**

"Pero Dormammu…." Lina se levanta para recriminarle.

"**Nada de nada. Además, nunca ha dicho que iba a dejar en paz a esta ciudad… ni al mundo. Solo a resucitarlos… para volverlos a matar" **Cindy tenía razón, Lina no la escucho: todo lo que había dicho sobre Dormammu es cierto. ** "Has hecho un favor al Demonio Imponente. Igualmente, él te recompensara"**

"En serio?"

"**Si" **

(*)

"**Te enviara con ellos"** El cuerpo de Lina empieza a brillar. **"Arivadarchi, cierva"**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Siendo testigo de cómo el cuerpo de su hermana mayor Lina, explota & dejando en su lugar una pila de polvo. Cindy intenta no romper el llanto. Intenta acumular su furia en que la traiciono & mato: "DormAMMUUUUUUUUUU!"

"**Se nota que has sobrevivido, vieja enemiga. Al igual que el Ninja, que ha despertado" **Las palabras del Demonio esperanzaron a Cindy, que aún está a punto de romper el llanto.

"Randy… ya despertó?" Esta segura de que habrá esperanza si el Ninja está despierto.

"**Claro. Si te pregunta, dile que Dormammu lo esperara… en la prisión del llamado Hechicero… para su muerte definitiva"**

(*)

Con un chasquido de dedos, hace que Cindy desaparezca de la nada.

"**Bueno… Se tendrá que optar por una fracción del poder Caótico"** Reabriendo el amuleto, entrega un 0,01% de su poder al Anti-Mammu. "**Ya está completado el Anti-Mammu. Ahora, a lo del Hechizero"**

_CRAAAAAASH!_

Se retira de la escena, volando hacia el techo, destruyéndolo. Ahora se dirige a lo del Hechicero.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA. NADIE PARARA A DORMAMMU, NI EL MISMO MAL. HAHHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha…."**


	21. Dios! Mas alla del Tengu & del Ankth

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Cindy cae en unos arbustos. Después de la caída, no se levanta.

Esta derramando lágrimas. Esta tumbada en el piso, sacando lágrima tras lágrima, sollozo tras sollozo.

"_Hermana...Hermano….Padre….Madre…."_ Eso es lo que piensa porcada litro de lágrimas que perdida.

Está llorando por su familia muerta.

"_No puedo llorar"_ Con dificultad, se limpia la cara nuevamente. _"No puedo dar el lujo de llorar por aquellos que puedo ver en el cielo"_

Aun lagrimando, pero muy poco, la chica ve que el arbusto es de la casa en cual se subió al techo, & abrió fuego hace rato. Por lo tanto, el fusil M16 & el bolso con los cartuchos están al lado de ella. Levanta el arma del suelo, & pone el bolso en su hombro (No si antes recargar el arma con un cartucho).

Saliendo del arbusto, & de manera de precaución Cindy mira para cualquier ángulo, apuntándolo con su fusil de asalto. Cuando ve que el área es seguro para pasar, se dirige hacia donde esta Howard.

"_Bien. A ir a donde esta Howard. Espero que Randy haya despertado"_

Dos cuadras después, ella se asegura de nuevo, que no hay peligro. Pero detrás de ella…

"Adivina quién soy?" Algo feliz le tapa los ojos por la espalda a la chica.

"Howard? Sos vos?" Pero después, se da cuenta de que al tocar el brazo, este es delgado & no gordo. "R-Ra-ra-n-d-yy?" S-s-sos v—ossss?"

Cindy saca el brazo, se da vuelta.

"Como estas después de tanto tiempo? " Es Randy, feliz, & con el traje de Ninja.

"RANDY!" Grita emocionada. "ESTAS VIVO!"

"No. Estoy como un Zombi" Le hace una corrección en tono de broma.

Cindy tira el fusil al piso, & lo abraza desesperadamente feliz. Randy acepta el abrazo de ella felizmente. Segundos después de ese abrazo que representa el reencuentro, ambos se tocan los hombros mirándose fijamente feliz.

"Cindy. Porque te fuiste?" Todavía alegre, Randy le pregunta en porque abandono a Howard.

"1) Ibas a despertar. Era lógico" Le responde, ya con tono normal. "2) Es algo personal…" Mira para un costado con una cara triste. "Y en parte falle"

"Porque?" Ahora, se sueltan.

"Mi hermana le entrego al 100% el Anti-Mammu que me arrebataron. Además, lo usara para abrir el escudo que mantiene encerrado al Hechicero" Le cuenta el plan del Demonio.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" El Ninja se queda sorprendido. "Y unirán fuerzas. Estamos perdidos"

"Por lo que vi, planea exterminarlo, pues en su mirada diabólica…. no quiere compartir su reinado"

"Pero eso no sucederá"

"Como sabes?" Cindy lo cuestiona.

"Hmmmmmm…" Se queda pensando, pero de lo último que ocurrió al enfrentarlo: casi muere.

"Escuchame, Randy. Hay que volverlo a enfrentar" Le toca el hombro izquierdo. "Pero esta vez, hay que usar esa arma que vos tenes"

"Que? El Modo Dios Ninja?" Randy no sabe que responder.

"Te cegara de furia. Pero crees que el Zafiro de Ankth mejorara la situación?" Su cuestionamiento hacia el zafiro hace que el Ninja medite la situación:

Randy no puede ir en frente hacia él, pues su poder es insignificante hacia él. Ni siquiera usando la Furia Ninja puede hacerlo frente. Tampoco servirá el zafiro, pues teme que le absorba el 100% de su alma, & eso que el Ankth es más o menos lo equivalente a la Furia, pero sin entregar su alma para potencializarlo.

Le queda el Modo Dios Ninja. Empieza a recordar como lo obtuvo:

() () () () () () () ()

Hace 2 meses, Randy estaba en su habitación, de noche, & en estado de trance en su cama, pues su alma estaba en el NOMICON.

Él estaba parado en un gran paisaje japonés artificial.

"Bien, Randy" Le decía Nomi, la versión femenina & humana del libro, en frente del chico. "Quiero que eleves tu espíritu Ninja"

"Si, Maestra"

"No me digas maestra" Nomi le dice a su aprendiz que la tratara como una amiga….. o a alguien cercana. "Llámame como lo que le dices a tu amigo, Howard"

"Hermana?" Randy le daba una respuesta al azar.

"Así está bien. Recuerda que un Ninja es un familiar para mi" Nomi le explicaba a Randy con su infaltable sonrisa. "Ponte la máscara antes"

Así, Randy se ponía la máscara & se convertía en el Ninja de Norrsiville.

"Aumenta tu poder. Quiero saber cuánto tienes en realidad"

"Si…Hermana" El Ninja lo trataba como su hermana mayor, & así, elevaba su poder de Ninja, a través de su interior.

"Fascinante" Nomi le aplaudía. "Superaste el valor predeterminado… Hermano"

"Quiero seguir" Randy creia que su poder podría seguir aumentando.

"OK" La autorización de Nomi hace que el Ninja aumente más su poder.

Pero algo le llamaba la atención…

"_Algo pasa. El poder de Randy está equivaliendo el poder del Hechicero" _

El Ninja seguia aumentando su poder, pero callado.

"_Espera…. AHORA LO ESTA SUPERANDO!"_

Nomi se estába asustando. Pues entre más poder aumentaba su disipulo…

"**AHORA SUPERA AL TENGU. INCLUSO SUPERA A ANKTH"** Ahora Nomi susurraba algo a voz baja mientras Rnady aumentaba su poder que ya superaba las probabilidades imaginativas. "Creí que era una leyenda"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Randy elevaba su cabeza al cielo, & lanzaba un gritar.

_RUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Ahora ele scenario empezaba a temblar como un terremoto.

"HERMANO… DETENTE" Le ordenaba desesperada a su discípulo. Este le contestaba:

"YA…NO….PUEDO!" Con esas palabras, se producía un destello brillante en el cuerpo de Randy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

El escenario dejaba de temblar. Nomi se quedaba paralizada. Miraba la respuesta en su frente.

El traje del Ninja había cambiado. Ahora era blanco en lugar del negro, pero sus rayas & bufanda roja estaban sobresalientes, con un gran poderío brillante. Se cubría con un aura negra. Estaba quieto, pues su mirada a través del orificio que le permitía ver sus ojos, estaba negra. Nomi por primera vez desde hace siglos, sintió miedo. Empezó a caminar hacia él.

"Randy?" Le daba un susurro hacia el Chico. No le contesta.

Al contrario, en vez de contestarle, se daba vuelta la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos en su cara ahora negra. Sus ojos eran amarillos & sus iris eran blancos. Su expresión pasaba de ser de inocente a incierta: como si Randy fuera un Dios.

"P-Puedes oírme?" Otra pregunta de Nomi. Otro callado de Randy, que parecía un dios. "Puedes escucharme?" A medida que se acercaba al Ninja….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Este, instantáneamente, se ponía frenético de furia. Rompiendo la brecha Tiempo-Espacio, Randy se acercaba velozmente a su maestra.

_PUUUUUUUUNCH!_

"AAAAAAAAARGH…." Sin piedad, el Ninja le daba un golpe de lleno en el estómago de su Hermana. Esta, se arrodillaba como si estuviera por dar a luz.

"Como… Puede…. Ser….Tan…Fuerte?" A medida que hablaba con dificultad, Randy le extendía la mano.

Su mano estaba llena de una energía luminosa naranja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Le disparaba el rayo. Nomi le bloqueaba con la mano, pero rápidamente, estaba siendo empujada.

"En realidad, esta no es la primera vez que se transforma" Es lo que meditaba mientras es vencida por la fuerza del rayo de Randy, que no se movía. Guaba el poder del rayo con su mirada, sin extender un brazo_**. **__"YA SE!"_

Nomi finalmente esquivaba rápidamente del rayo, segundos antes de impactar.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

El rayo destruía gran parte del escenario japonés.

"Debo hacerlo. O el libro no tolerara el poder de Randy"

Así, Nomi corria hacia su discípulo, que seguia frenético de Rabia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Este, le respondía lanzándole varios discos de Ninja, pero a medida que pasaban un centímetro, estas se multiplicaban.

_Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!_ _Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!_ _Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!_

A medida que los esquivaba milagrosamente, Nomi también recibía las consecuencias: Tenía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, que a pesar de haberle rozado, sangraban como si fuera herida a puñaladas con un hacha. Se tele transportaba, sin más remedios, & ahora estaba en frente de Randy.

Este hacia olores: le huele la sangre que perdía su maestra, a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Inesperadamente, Randy daba la vuelta, extendía su brazo derecha & sin dar chances de que ella la esquivara, Randy le agarraba el cuello con fuerza, manteniéndola en el aire, & con la mano izquierda, la ponía en forma de cuchilla, para después le saliera alrededor, una gran cantidad energía azuleada en forma de espada. Su mano era una espada de poderes místicos.

Nomi no podía moverse, pues la cantidad de sangre que perdía, hace que se desmayara. Pero antes de eso, derrama una lágrima que caía en el brazo del brazo con la que Randy la ahorcaba. Esa lágrima llegaba hacia abajo, hasta tocar con la piel negra del orificio de la máscara del Ninja.

"UUUUUUUUUM?" Desde que le toco esa lagrima, Randy poco a poco, fue dejando de hacer fuerza en el cuello de su maestra, pero la seguía manteniendo en el aire. Peor su mano en cual se había convertido en una espada, se desvanecía.

Este la baja hacia el piso, en un charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de ella, de SU sangre. Estaba a punto de morir.

El Ninja se arrodilla hacia ella, que seguía perdiendo más & más sangre por las cortadas de los discos. En realidad, este se había tranquilizado. Para evitar que muriera, Randy le ponía la mano en entre sus pechos, en donde estaba el corazón. Esa mano se convertía en algo verde ectoplasma tico.

En realidad, Randy le estaba haciendo el Arte de Curación, pero de una manera diferente. La sangre que había perdido vuelve al cuerpo de Nomi, además de que sus cicatrices se regeneran al 100%. El Ninja se pone de pie a ella, esperando que despierte.

Un segundo después, Nomi despertaba como si estuviera en un sueño. Ve a su discípulo todavia convertido en una especie de deidad.

"Randy?" Le preguntaba, pero con cautela. "Puedes oírme?"

"SI….HERMANA" Después de esas palabras, el Ninja volvía a su estado normal, & después se quita la máscara para volver a ser Randy. "Me di cuenta de mis temores" Se vuelve a agachar para alzar a su maestra con sus brazos.

"Si. Yo también los confirme" Nomi se aferraba con el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. "Te convertiste en la leyenda olvidada"

"La leyenda olvidada? Como? Cuando? Que?"

"Si, Randy Orton Cunningham" Respiraba hondo para decirle la verdad, pero conseguía apoyarse la cabeza a su oreja derecha para susurrarle. "Tú eres el Modo Dios Ninja"

"EL MODO DIOS QUE?" El Ninja se quedaba tan sorprendido.

"Auch" Tan sorprendido que suelta a Nomi, tirándola al piso.

"Ups. Perdón" Randy se volvía a agachar & a levantarla, pero esta vez, poniéndola de pie.

"Que lógica, No? Me levanta un Dios" La maestra le llamaba a su Discípulo como un Dios.

"Pero… que es un Modo Dios Ninja?" La curiosidad mataba al Chico.

"Te lo contare. Pero a través de la mente" La mirada de Nomi hacia que sus pensamientos le llegara a la mente del Chico. Este consigue comprender ese mensaje.

() () () () () () () ()

"_En este mundo, hay dos fuerzas que el Ninja puede comprender a través de los modos: el Tengu & el Ankth._

_El Tengu es el modo de la Rabia. Representa toda la furia del Ninja, el poder se duplica lo suficiente para salir del aprieto, a través de las plumas del Pájaro Demonio. Pero su poder dura por pocos segundos debido a que es un modo que no se puede controlar._

_El Ankth es el modo del Poder. Representa el poder del Ninja desde Egipto. Su poder aumentar desesperadamente a través del zafiro Ankth, pero entre más poder, absorbe el espíritu del portador, provocando que muera en una agonía terrible._

_Pero, en realidad, hay una leyenda muerta que nadie debería saber… hasta ahora._

_Después de conseguir ambos modos: __El Ninja deberá conseguir la furia a través del poder._

_Así, se invocara a la respuesta hacia la deidad._

_Dios_

_Dios es la deidad máxima que el Ninja debe conceder. A cambio de eso, le fue bendecido con esa fracción de su poder universal. Pero para invocarlos, el Ninja debe recurrir el poder de una fuente como el zafiro, a través del sentimiento más poderoso: la fura. _

_Los poderes de esa deidad bendecida en el traje desde su creación son desconocidos, pues nadie en la historia ha podido llegar a esos extremos. De hecho, quien lo haya logrado, jamás recordara, pue siempre fue una transformación accidental, y al ser poder PURO, le borra la memoria al usuario, pro en los momentos que lo utilizo._

_Por eso, nadie ha podido siquiera acordarse de esa deidad, y el NOMICON ha decidido omitir esa parte, para evitar que el Ninja pueda utilizar tal transformación._

_Evitar porque como Deidad, el exceso de poder aumenta también el exceso de furia. Su rabia es incontrolable. La única forma de tranquilizar a un dios es esta: permitir que destruya todo a su paso, hasta que el usuario pueda dominar lo imposible. Pues al hacerlo, el Dios se tranquiliza, pero descansa llevándose consigo sus misteriosos poderes. _

_Esta es la leyenda muerta que no se ha oído. La que va más allá del Tengu y el Ankth…_

_La que jamás tuve el privilegio alguno de contar:_

_LA DEL MODO DIOS NINJA"_

() () () () () () () ()

Nomi terminaba de explicarle a través de la mente a Randy, en cual lo dejaba muy sorprendido.

"Esa es mi respuesta" Randy comprendía todo. "Yo domino la Furia Ninja, controle el zafiro Ankth….por eso me convierto en esa cosa, sin que lo recuerde"

"Es tan poderoso que tu memoria es borrada de esa deidad" Nomi le repite.

"Pero… esta no es la primera vez que me transforme?" Le preguntaba

"No. Tú solo te transformaste de manera accidental" Empezaba a acercarse a su discípulo. "Recuerdas cuando Howard se había Strokeado?" Ya está cerca

"No lo olvido nunca" Cada vez que nombraban ese recuerdo, el Ninja sentía un espíritu de dolor, pues casi pudo haber muerto alguien… hasta él pudo haber muerto.

"Déjame…." Ya estaba cerca de Randy. "…que tu memoria sea recuperada"

Por sorpresa, su maestra lo besaba en los labios. Randy, a principio, se resistía, pero después, ya no se oponía, pues durante ese beso de Maestra & Discípulo, hace que el chico recordara lo que se había olvidado.

() () () () () () () () Nota del editor: Leer Episodio 2 de "Sagas Sobre Norrisville" para entender este hueco.

_Howard Strokeado llegó hacia Cindy, que seguía inmóvil, y…._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY". Randy, aun sangrando, vio como Howard Strokeado le dio un Garrapazo en su mano izquierda, haciendo que Cindy tuviera un dolor extraordinario por completo._

_Randy, aun con medio litro de su sangre perdida, se levanta y empieza a mirar furioso a Howard_

_"Perdóname Howard". Randy entraba en cólera. "Pero nadie…nadie toca…. A MI CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

_Randy entro en cólera._

_Su traje negro se convirtió de color Blanco. Randy estaba en furia y aun con sangre escurriendo en su estómago, sentía como si estaba listo para pelear._

_"MALDICION, HECIZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Randy empieza a enloquecer de furia._

_Aparece una aura Negra, en cual Howard Strokeado empieza a mirarlo como crece de furia. Randy, como si estuviera rompiendo el Tiempo-Espacio, llega a una velocidad impresionante, y de un golpe, hace que Howard se Destroke de una manera impresionante. Incluso hizo que el vapor no volviera a la cañería, sino que se desintegre._

_Howard cae fuera de combate, mientras que Randy vuelve a la normalidad._  
() () () () () () () ()

"Ahora recuerdo" Esa es la respuesta que daba cuando la boca de Nomi se separaba de la de él.

"Fuiste consiente en que te transformaste para olvidarlo" Le reitera.

"Pero… quien dice que es imposible controlarlo?" El orgullo de Randy por usar mucho poder hace que moleste un poco a Nomi.

"Mucho orgullo, Randy. Eso no sirve" Nomi intentaba que Randy no se transformara de nuevo en el Modo Dios Ninja. "Aunque este modo supere al Hechicero….." Se tapaba la boca.

"El hechicero tiene miedo de mi cuando soy un Dios?" Las palabras de Nomi ilusionaron al chico. "Entonces sí: Dominare el Dios, venceré al Hechicero, y conseguiré salvar a Norrisville"

"OK. Lo admito" Nomi lo dejaba, pero mostraba su sonrisa. "Pero yo no me responsabilizo de la destrucción que causara"

"Ha. Que negativa eres. Bueno, me voy a dormir" Randy se retiraba del NOMICON, regresando su alma a su cuerpo.

() () () () () () () ()

Cuando termino de recordar, lo que duro unos pocos segundos en la vida real…

"Pero esta vez, deberás hacerlo" Cindy lo convence de ser un Dios. "Debes convertirte en el Modo Dios Ninja"

"Pero… y si no lo consigo controlar?" Randy está preocupado por las consecuencias que podría pasar si es un dios. "No lo puedo controlar ni siquiera en el pensamiento. Él es la definición de Wonk"

"Deberás hacer el intento, Randy" Le mira fijamente a la cara. "Si no... que otra opción hay?" Se lo dice mientras se agacha & recoge el fusil. El Ninja se queda pensando.

"Tienes Razón. Debo intentarlo. Debo derrotarlo con Dios, pero esta vez… necesitare muchísima más ayuda"

"Entonces vamos hasta allá, Randy" Cindy ya está de nuevo armada & está a un costado del chico. "Saca tu bomba de humo y… Donde esta Howard?"

"Vamos primero por él. Seguro está oculto en alguna ruina" Saca su bomba de humo. "El prefirió quedarse, siempre y cuando se mantuviera oculto para que no lo mate los Sin Lentes"

"Sin Mentes" Cindy le corrige.

"Lista?" Randy le agarra con la mano izquierda el hombro.

"Lista" Le contesta, pero con una cara sonrojada, & positiva, al igual que Randy, que por la máscara no se notaba, pero esta feliz

"Entonces…. BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Una cortina de humo rojo se hace, & cuando desaparece, se lleva consigo a ambos chicos.

Ahora hay una esperanza:

El Modo Dios Ninja.


	22. Dormammu ha Salvado al Planeta Tierra

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Desde las montañas del Monte Chuck, hay una montaña muy extraña: Es parecida a la Montaña Fuji de Japón. Desde los cielos rojizos, apareció Dormammu, en cual su presencia, hacía que todo animal que este alrededor de él, huyera como si huyera una fuerza de potencia negativa. Por cada animal que huye, Dormammu hace una pequeña carcajada.

"**Ha. Huyan animales. Huyan. Pero jamás podrán "escapar" de Dormammu**" Ahora mira el diamante colgado. "**Ya están aquí, querida Sierra. Es el Monte en cual da a una entrada secreta en donde está el llamado Hechicero Fracasado"**

(*)

Con sus chasquido de dedos…

_RUUUUUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Se produce un temblor en la montaña. Unos segundos después….

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

Caen escombros que en realidad, son camuflajes. Estos revelan lo que escondían:

Es una gran puerta metalizada verdosa, con decorados dorados que hacen referencia a la cultura japonesa. También tiene en el medio una cerradura en forma de dragón dorado chino. En cual separaba ambas partes de la puerta.

"**Ves?"** Saca el Anti-Mammu. **"Ahora, a entrar al olvido olvidable junto con Dormammu" **Abre el artefacto.

Con el 100% del poder en el portal en donde sale desde el Anti-Mammu, el Demonio apunta & absorbe la energía de la cerradura del dragón. Cuando lo cierra…

_Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac! Crac!_

Alrededor de la montaña aparece un escudo de color verde que se rompe en mil pedazos hacia el piso. Pero aunque se escucha el sonido de como cae cada fragmento, el escudo es realmente intangible, por lo que no afecta a lo que toca alrededor. Desaparecen

Finalmente, la cerradura del Dragón cae al piso. La puerta se abre, largando una gran cortina verdosa (parecida a la que el Hechicero usa para Strokear) en cual dura en el ambiente unos 30 segundos. Dormammu no se movió. Al contrario, dejo que desapareciera el olor.

"**Buena entrada hacia el Laverno Terrestre" **Con esa palabra, el Demonio abre la gran puerta, en cual da un sonido antiguo de puerta que rechina. Dormammu entra, en cual está guiada por unas escaleras que van directo hacia abajo, & entre más abajo, es más oscuro. Pero su flama en la cabeza hace que sea más cómodo caminar hacia donde esta Dormammu.

() () () () () () () ()

En la prisión del Hechicero, este mira, a través de su esfera, la destrucción que hay por doquier en Norrisville. Hay miseria, hay muertes, hay destrucción…hay caos.

Pero él no puede liberar su caos. Él está acostado en el piso, mirando con decepción cuanto caos hay, & que no puede liberar su vapor, en cual lo gira en el aire con su dedo índice.

"**No puedo…liberar mi caos"** Vieron. **"Dormammu ha bloqueado todos mis métodos para desatar mi caos" **

La rata aparece, chillando de una manera furiosa.

"**Que te parece? Hasta ha bloqueado tu capacidad para hablar, mi querida rata"** El hechicero se elvanta después de decir esa oración. ** "Hum. Han pasado varios minutos y Dormammu todavía no ha llegado"**

La rata vuelve a chillar como unas 45 veces.

"**Tienes razón. Han pasado 45 minutos"**

Chilla la 46.

"**Ahora mismo son 46, viejo escroto"** Una voz sale como eco en la prisión del Hechicero, que se pone en guardia.

"**Exacto. Ya era obvio que aparecerías…." **Sin querer, el Hechicero se da la vuelta para ver a una figura demoniaca detrás de él.

"**DORMAMMU, HECHIZERO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **El Demonio de la Dimensión Oscura se ríe al ver a un Hechicero de 800 años, poderosísimo que controla el Tiempo-Espacio, sorprendido ante la velocidad de Dormammu.

"**Como… Como puedes llegar tan rápido?" **A pesar de mostrarse intimidante, el Hechicero no puede negar que tiene miedo.

"Dormammu está aburrido. Así que simplemente uso el hechizo que lo permite ir de un punto a otro" Extiende su mano derecha…

(*)

Para mostrar un fragmento de poder.

"**Eres realmente hábil"** El hechicero trata de no confesarle de que Dormammu es más fuerte.

"**Oh, Tu pensamiento es errático, mi querido ser débil"** Hace que su poder en la mano desaparezca. **"Así es. Dormammu puede leer mentes"**

"**Como me lo temía"** El Hechicero confiesa, sin querer, su miedo hacia Dormammu.

"**Que no tenías miedo ante él, hace… "un hasta nunca tendré miedo"?" **Dormammu se burla de su cobardía, & posible rendición.

"**Haha…."** Se empieza a reír débilmente el Hechicero. **"Hahahahaha…"**

"**Que te sucede, Eh?"** Eso hace que el Demonio entre en duda.

"**Al menos Hahaha Déjame reír por una última vez hahahaha antes de morir hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA…"** Habla entre cada risa de maldad, que será la última.

"**Déjame que Dormammu te acompañe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Los dos empiezan a reír diabólicamente.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"**

La rata, que mira al vacío & escucha a los dos riéndose entre sí, dicta un pensamiento.

"_Esto no tiene sentido. Son aliados o enemigos? Me voy"_

Así, la rata, en vez de bajar despacio, cae al vacío.

Unos segundos después, El Hechicero & Dormammu dejan de reírse, & el segundo se pone a 20 pies de distancia del primero.

"**Deja que Dormammu te de algo de ventaja"**

(*)

Usando su chasquido, logra lo imposible: Rompe las cadenas que tienen atrapado al Hechicero.

"**Aaaaaaahhh… Por fin, después de 800 años"** Se las frota como signo de su libertad. **"Podre cobrar… Mi venganza" Pone** sus puños cerrados, & ahora están en llamas verdosas.

"**Al menos Dormammu da algo de felicidad antes de aniquilar a su oponente" **Este no opone resistencia. **"Lástima que ese anhelo de venganza durara muy poco"**

"**Basta de palabras, Dormammu. Hora de Acción Letal" **Combinando su voz como si fuera una serpiente, el Hechicero comienza a atacar.

Desde 20 pies, el Hechicero extiende primero la mano derecha, lanzándole hacia Dormammu, las llamas que tenía en su mano. Este no opone resistencia.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

Recibe el impacto, & para rematar, el Hechicero le lanza un segundo ataque con la mano izquierda.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

El sobrevivió a dos ataques poderosos & quedo intacto. De hecho, el Hechicero no se lo esperaba.

"**Ehhhhhhh….? Vas bien"** No queriendo admitir que Dormammu es inmensamente poderoso, el Hechicero empieza a mover las manos. **"Ahora recibe esto"**

Dormammu se vuelve a quedar quieto, sin oponer resistencia.

_FIUUUUUUUUUU…._

Desde varias salidas de tuberías, el Hechicero logra sacar lo que invoca: toda la cantidad de Vapor Strokeador hacia el Demonio, que lo rodea.

"**Seguramente se convertirá en mi ciervo"** El Hechicero cree que ha ganado.** "Todo que caiga en el vapor, automáticamente se convierte en mi…. Siervo del caos"**

"**Cof, Cof. Vaya. Eso hace que el Señor de la Dimensiona Oscura le saque el vapor de los pulmones flameantes"**

"**Eh?" **La duda caza al Hechicero, que despeja todo el vapor de Strokeo, pensando que esas palabras salieran de su imaginación & que Dormammu sea un monstruo bajo su control.

Pero Dormammu ni se inmuta.

"**IMPOSIBLE"** El Hechicero, no queriendo comprender que ni el Strokeo puede hacer frente al Demonio, se dispone a hacer la más simple. **"No me queda otra. A los puñetazos"**

Asi, el Hechicero confina todo su poder en sus puñetazos. A una velocidad que rompe las quijadas temporales, está frente a DOrmammu, que le responde también a los puñetazos.

_PUNCH! PUNCH! BOOM! BOOM! PUNCH! PUNCH! BOOM! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! BOOM! BOOM!_

La pelea ahora es cuerpo a cuerpo. Al estilo "Dragon Ball Z", los dos pelean en el aire, desatando un gran poderío expansivo. Cada choque de puños, es en realidad, el preludio a la expansiva. Pero el Hechicero poco a poco pierde fuerza de combate. En realidad, lo suyo no es a lo puñetazo, sino en la magia, que demostró ser inservible.

Los dos ya están de vuelta en donde empezaron: en el piso de la roca en donde el Hechicero estaba encerrado.

"**Como…Como…."** Habla con dificultad, pues está cansado. **"Como… lo…. Puedo…. Vencer…?**

"**Elemental, mi querido Hechicero" **En cambio, Dormammu sigue con algo de sobra. **"De hecho, ni siquiera él ha peleado en serio"**

"**O SEA QUE?" **El miedo opaca a la gloria del Hechicero.

"**Observa" **Con un saltito de boxeador, Dormammu se aparece el frente del Hechicero asustado.

(*)

No si antes usar su tradicional chasquido para romper el Tiempo-Espacio.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

Sin magia, el Demonio le da un Mega puñetazo en el estómago del Hechicero, que no escupe, sino que vomita líquido verde. Ahora, el está con las manos en su estómago roto, tosiendo, vomitando, & con lágrimas en los ojos, porque en realidad…

Está llorando.

"**Bah. El que se llama "el Hechicero más poderos del mundo" es una gran basura**" Dormammu se burla de un Hechicero llorando, & con sed de rendirse ante él.** "Así es. Lloras de impotencia. Lloras de miedo. Llorar es tu única salida… a tu muerte prematura"**

Con esas palabras que parecen sacadas de un Testamento de Destrucción, Dormammu levanta a través del cuello el cuerpo del Hechicero en cual sigue derramando lágrimas.

"**HA. Una última palabra antes de que Dormammu te envié al Mas Allá por correspondencia?" **Es lo que le pregunta al Hechicero, que aun con lágrimas, le responde de una manera simple.

Le escupe en la cara, un líquido verdoso, en cual se desintegra en la cara flameante del Demonio.

"**Él sabe qué harías eso"** Con esas palabras, Dormammu lanza con la fuerza de su mano, el cuerpo del Hechicero**. "AHORA SIENTE ESTO"**

Espera que el cuerpo este en un Angulo exacto, mientras que el prepara su pie derecho. Finalmente, el cuerpo del Hechicero, que ya está inconsciente, está en el "Angulo exacto".

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Una patada fuerte del Demonio de la Dimensión Oscura destruye el mal que habita en el cuerpo de ese hombre. De una patada directa en la cabeza, Dormammu parte el cuello del Hechicero, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo. La cabeza, ya destrozada, todavía sigue en la punta del pie de Dormammu, en cual sin magia & solo con la fuerza de su cuerpo, patea la cabeza hacia lo lejos para después esta caer al vacío de la nada de la prisión.

"**Aburrido. Ahora el tendrá que esperar**" Dormammu, satisfecho por lo que hizo, pero triste porque el combate fue rápido, se sienta en el lugar donde solía está el Hechicero.** "Hum…..Dormammu sabe que el Ninja ha despertado, se reunió con esos seres inferiores, y ahora se dirige hasta aquí. Lo sabe"**

Así, el Demonio de la Dimensión Oscura se queda sentado, en una prisión vacía, sin su verdadero prisionero porque ha desaparecido junto con la esencia del mal que emanaba en el Hechicero.

Dormammu, a pesar de su naturaleza, ha extinguido al mal en la tierra.

Dormammu ha salvado a la Tierra.


	23. Otra Ninja? Un Posible Mundo Alternativo

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

Aparecerá un OC del usuario "KingHeartedJenny" Visiten su Perfil. Jeje.

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

En alguna parte alejada de Norrisville, Randy, Howard, & Cindy están cruzando las Montañas más allá del Monte Chuck. Mientras que la pareja sigue caminando con las defensas en alto (Randy con su espada, & Cindy apuntando con el fusil de asalto), el Gordo está muy cansado & agotado.

"Vamos, Gordo. Tu puedes hacerlo" Cindy se queja de lo insignificante que es Howard para caminar. "Acodarte que nosotros te salvamos de los Sin Mentes, y ahora vos tenes que caminar hasta nosotros más rápido"

"El lugar que vamos es al Portón Maestro en cual NOMI me había contado hace tiempo" Randy le explica a Cindy.

"Ese portón en cual da un atajo hacia el Hechicero y su prisión. Pero llegaremos en 100 años si "EL GORDO" camina mas rápido"

"Dejame_"cof"_Respirar_"cof"_por_"cof"_Favor_"cof"_ Habla entrecortado por el cansancio.

"De acuerdo" El Ninja le contesto positivamente. "Esperemos cincos minutos" Randy le aconseja a Cindy, que pone una cara triste.

"Pero me pregunto Randy:" Cindy apunta la M16 hacia Howard, ante la mirada desaprobadora del Ninja. "Esto funcionara?"

"Q-Q-que crees que harás, Cindy?" Howard pregunta desesperado, pues ve que la chica le está apuntando como si fuera el perro de "Duck Hant".

"No me responsabilizo por las balas perdidas. Je" El Ninja, de manera inesperada, aprueba a que Cindy dispare.

"ESPERA. NO. NO. NO…" El Gordo empieza a correr como si eso depende de su vida. Pero la chica le sigue apuntando, sin apretar el gatillo. En realidad, lo están asustando para que Howard llegue a ellos más rápido.

"_Cof", "Cof",_ Que? No me vas a acribillar?" Howard entra en duda.

"No. Te voy a dar madrazos" Le contesta una broma. "No. Esto es solo para que vos corras más rápido"

"Aprobé la moción" El Ninja está de acuerdo con la Chica.

"Y ahora qué?" El Gordo quiere saber ya para no estar tan asustado.

"Ahora me pongo detrás de vos" Cindy no se anda con rodeos: le apunta con el fusil de asalto en la espalda de su amigo con una sonrisa feliz. "Y te digo que camines, o serás comida para perros"

"_Menos mal que el M16 está con seguro"_ Randy, en el pensamiento, da una mueca de felicidad. Pero cuando esta por proseguir con el camino hacia Dormammu…

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE? Y ESO?" Los tres chicos dejan súbitamente lo que hacen para reemplazarlo con alguna que otra mueca sorprendida: Hay un destello de luz esférico en frente de Randy. Cindy también se da cuenta, y deja de apuntar a Howard. Este aprovecha para alejarse unos… 20 pies.

De ese destello de luz esférico sale, para su sorpresa: una Chica. Pero para sorpresa del Ninja: es un Ninja. La chica tiene un traje de Ninja muy parecido a la de él. Pero con notables diferencias: posee un cuerpo delgado femenino, tiene dos trenzas enormes de pelo rizado rosado en cada uno de los hombros, la bufanda está atada por detrás como si fuera un moño, posee unas botas de combates blancas con detalles rosados, & en el traje, posee los ojos de color marrón.

"Don….Don…Dónde estoy?" La chica empieza a mirar a todos los ángulos.

"Guau. Quien es ella, Randy?" Howard le pregunta a su amigo.

"Ni idea" El Ninja empieza a mirarla, viendo que tiene algo familiar. "Pero de seguro es algún heraldo de Dormammu"

"Y yo sé cómo solucionarlo:" Revisando en la bolsa plagada de municiones, Cindy saca una Granada Urticante. "La fulminare"

Ante la mirada positiva de Randy & la mirada asombrada de Howard, Cindy le lanza la granada a la desconocida. Pero cuando esta por tocar su cuerpo, esta se percata….

"ESPADA SAGRADA NINJA!" La chica saca de la espalda, un sable parecida a la Espada Ninja, pero muy fina. Controlándola con una mano, corta la Granda Urticante en dos, y los pedazos se ponen detrás de ella.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los fragmentos explotan detrás de ella, esquivando sin moverse, la metralla que disparan las partes divididas de la granada. Los chicos no lo pueden creer.

"Mejor déjamelo a mí, Cindy" Es lo que le dice Randy a la chica mientras pone su mano en la espalda. "ESPADA NINJA!"

Así, Randy se dirige en estocada a la chica misteriosa.

_CLANG!_

Esta responde chocando su espada con la del Ninja. Este se desequilibra, pues la espada de ella choco con más fuerza.

_Clang!, Clang!, Clang!, Clang!, Clang!, Clang!..._

Después de ese ataque, ahora ambos chocan las espadas estilo Star Wars. Pero Randy pierde rápidamente fuerza. Pero en cambio, la chica parece que está en un precalentamiento, pues no está agotada. & en un descuido…

La chica, sosteniendo la espada con la mano izquierda, usa la derecha para garrar la cara de Randy.

Le saca la máscara, pero no vuelve a la normalidad. Randy está sorprendido al igual que sus amigos que quedaron asombrados: Alguien le saco la máscara Ninja, alguien que posee otra mascara Ninja. Ahora Randy ve que la chica, aunque no se note facialmente, posee una expresión de asombrado en sus ojos.

"Para que estemos a mano…" Como si ella no pusiera resistencia, Randy le logra sacar fácilmente la máscara a la chica. Como es lógico, tampoco vuelve a la normalidad. Su rostro es de una adolescente de 15 años. Posee los ojos marones más definidos, y un peinado en forma de coleta de caballo de color marrón. Para sorpresa del Ninja, los dos están desenmascarados, y mirándose a los ojos profundamente, ante la sonrisa de ella.

Pero inesperadamente.

"Piensa rápido, Randy"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Lo que dijo la chica le impacto de lleno junto con Howard & Cindy: ella sabe la identidad del Ninja de Norrisville desde un principio, como si lo adivinara.

Pero ese "piensa rápido" significo algo en cual tomo por sorpresa a Randy por distraído.

_PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

Inesperadamente, la chica toma la bufanda de Randy. Como si fuera un gigante, lanza al chico 20 pies de distancia como si este fuera una pelota. Sus amigos no lo pueden creer: el Ninja está siendo derrotado por otro Ninja.

A pesar del dolor, Randy consigue levantarse fácilmente, aunque con dificultad.

"Bien. Confirmado. Te destrozare a puñetazos. PREPARATE!" Decidido a todo, el Ninja corre hacia la chica. Pero esta no se mueve. Cuando están frente a frente nuevamente, Randy le está por dar un "Puñetazo Ninja". Pero al último segundo….

"Espera" La chica lo detuvo, & el Ninja se paralizo, ahora decidido a escucharla.

"Que quieres?" Aunque usted no lo crea, Randy tiene cara normal al preguntarle. "Porque frenas el combate y nos estorbas?"

"Estorbar? Yo no estorbo a nadie" La chica pone una cara de "Ni idea".

"Pero entonces… no trabajas para Dormammu?"

"Quien es Dormammu?" Ahora confirma que no sabe quién es el Demonio de la Dimensión Oscura.

"No la escuches, Cunningham" Howard le advierte a Randy.

"Ups. Creo que debes escuchar a Howard, Randy" Es lo que la chica le dice a Randy.

"QUE PUTAAAAAAAAAS?" Howard se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la chica. "DINOS COMO SABES TODO ESO, O TE ENSARTO MI PUÑO EN TU PUTO CULO"

"Esperen, che" Cindy detuvo a un Howard sediento de respuestas. Ahora ella le pregunta a la chica. "Quien sos?, Como te llamas? Y como sabes la identidad del Ninja y de Howard?"

"OK" Positivamente, la chica empieza a contestar las preguntas. "Soy una Ninja, como él o también conocido como Kunoichi. Me llamo Jennifer Martínez, y es obvio porque pertenezco a otra dimensión"

"DE OTRA DIMENSION?" Randy se sorprende con la respuesta: una Ninja de otra dimensión paralela. "Oh. Eso es tan pero TAN Bruce"

"No te creo en nada" Howard no le cree a la chica, llamada Jennifer. "Dinos cuantos años tengo, que es lo que amo más en la vida, y cuáles son mis metas?"

"Tienes mi edad, amas al Derriba Tumbas más que tu religión, y deseas llenar el vestuario de las chicas de Norrisville de pelusas de gato en acido estomacal"

PUNCH!

"AUCH" Cuando estaba impresionado por las respuestas de Jennifer, Howard recibe un golpe de parte de una Cindy molesta.

"Así que planeas poner acido estomacal en el vestuario. Eh?" Aunque Cindy se lo dice con una risa histérica.

"Disculpa. Quien eres tú?" Jennifer le pregunta a Cindy, quien es.

"Como? No sabes quién soy yo?" Cindy no comprende porque Jennifer conoce a Randy & a Howard, pero no a ella.

"No. Cómo te llamas?"

"C-C-Cindy. Vos debiste escucharme alguna vez. No?"

"No. No te conozco. Lo único que sé es que te habían nombrado"

"Nombrado? No sabes que soy amigo de ellos?"

"Nombrado por ellos, pero cada vez que te nombran, ellos se ponen… como te explico…. Algo triste"

"Porque?" Ahora Cindy está desesperada por la respuesta.

"Alto, Cindy. Déjame preguntarle algo" Randy la frena,

"Pero Randy…" Desesperada por su respuesta, Cindy le suplica al chico.

"Solo está, por fa. Después me olvidare lo que tengo que decir" Randy convence a la chica.

"OK. De acuerdo" La chica le contesta con sarcasmo. Pero convence al Ninja.

"Una pregunta, Jennifer"

"Mejor Jenny"

"Bueno, "Jenny" Randy prosigue con la pregunta. "Como es que no conoces a Dormammu? O sea: No existe en tu dimensión?"

"No. Solo fue nombrado, pero nunca llego a esa tierra" Es lo que explica Jenny.

"Nunca existió?" La pregunta de Randy se convierte de nuevo en teoría. "O sea que… tu dimensión es diferente…. Como un universo paralelo"

"Exactamente, Ran…" De pronto, una luz empieza a brillar en el dedo de Jenny. "Perdónenme. Tengo que volver a mi mundo" Poniéndose de nuevo la máscara, Jenny empieza a retirarse. "Pero antes y por las dudas…"

_FLAAAAAASH!_

Sin parpadear, Jenny saco una especie de Flashero, y Flasheo al trio para borrarles la memoria de esos acontecimientos durante esos…. 15 minutos.

Después de eso, la Kunoichi se retira de escena, de la misma manera que entro. Los tres, ahora están preguntando lo simple.

"Que…Que paso?" Randy se pregunta mientras se vuelve a poner la máscara.

"No….No lo sé" Es lo que Cindy contesta.

"Pero… no íbamos a donde está la prisión del Hechicero?"

"Cierto. A desafiar a Dormammu una vez más" La chica afirma la pregunta del Ninja

"Por favor. No lo recuerdes, Cunningham" Howard le recrimina esa parte. "Yo solo quiero descansar"

"Mejor esto ayude" Es lo que dice Cindy cuando vuelva a apuntar al Gordo, para la desgracia de él, con el fusil de asalto. "Vamos. A caminar, Gordo"

"NO SOY GORDO. SOY fuertecito. HIJA DE PUTA!" Obviamente, la insulta porque ella le dijo "Gordo".

"Me llamaste hija de puta. No?" La sonrisa de Cindy acopla ese dicho con su voz. "Aprieto el gatillo y…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Howard se rinde. "Mejor camino" Así, el camina con una Cindy sonriente apuntándole con el M16.

"_Oh, Mierda. Que caminata de mierda"_

"Que dijiste?" Cindy lo vuelve a amenazar con abrirle fuego, pero con su particular sonrisa.

"Nada de nada" Es lo que un molesto Howard le dice a ella, para que no abra fuego.

"_Que graciosos que son mis amigos"_ Es lo que piensa Randy, que camina al lado de ellos sin que se den cuenta, directo hacia el atajo hacia la prisión del Hechicero. Pero después se vuelve serio. _"No me acuerdo de nada lo que paso hace 15 minutos. Pero de seguro esta podrá ser la última vez que me ría en este mundo"_


	24. Los Responsables del Juicio Final

Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil.

Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños

Dejar Review

Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Norrisville se convirtió en la ruina máxima.

Los edificios están destruidos en varios fragmentos, como si hubiera una mega impresión. Las calles rectas son ahora una gran pista de obstáculos, en cual se muestran grietas, fuga de agua, de luz, & de gas, convirtiéndolo en una gran ciudadela mortal. Además, esta también decorado con múltiples autos que están destrozados por el aplastamiento, o volcados, o cualquier cosa destructiva que se ocurriría a un ser humano.

La Ley Marcial hace que la civilización baje muchísimos pasos evolutivos, devolviéndole a los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe al canibalismo primitivo. Ahora, ellos luchan por un trozo de carne humana, ante la mirada de los Sin Mentes, responsables secundarios de la tragedia en la ciudad. Ellos perciben a los humanos peleando, y ahora estos se dirigen a matarlos, sin que estos se den cuenta.

() () () () () () () ()

En estos momentos, Randy, Howard, & Cindy están adentro de la montaña. Cruzaron el gran portón & se están dirigiendo hacia la prisión del Hechicero, por las escaleras que los guían directamente. Durante el camino, en cual ya ha durado como media hora, los tres entablan una charla.

"Ya llegamos?" Howard pregunta.

"No" Cindy le contesta. "Y rompiste nuevo record: has preguntado lo mismo más de 60 veces, Gordo" Se ríe.

"NO SOY GORDO. SOY fuertecito, HIJA DE PUTA" Howard le grita.

"Howard. Baja la voz" Randy le recomienda. "Puede que lleguemos tarde o temprano a la prisión"

"Y con eso?"

"Y…. pueden pasar 1000 cosas" Randy le explica.

"Como cuál?" Cindy le pregunta.

"Me arruinaste el bello momento, Querida" El Ninja se molestó un poco. Pero la última palabra paralizo tanto a Cindy & a Howard.

"Me….Me…Me…." Ella esta tan confundida que le cuesta decir.

"Que te sucede, Querida?" Randy vuelve a llamar a Cindy por la última palabra.

"ESO" Cindy grita con aire esperanzador. "ME LLAMASTE QUERIDA"

"Si, querida" El Ninja lo confirma con una sonrisa.

"O SEA QUE….." La chica se tapa la boca muy sonrojada. "Me amas?" Susurro lo último.

Aunque no se note por la máscara, Randy mostraba una sonrisa y su frente estaba sonrojado de vergüenza.

"LO SABIA! :D :D :D :D :D" Howard grita de alegría, pues él sabía que los dos se aman.

"Es…en….serio?" Cindy piensa que es una broma. Pero de repente...

Randy la abraza.

Al principio, le pareció como la mayor de las vergüenzas extremas, pero después ella acepto el abrazo muy feliz.

Howard se quedó mirándolo, como su teoría era realidad: los dos se aman mutuamente, al estilo "Bonnie & Clyde", el hombre ama a la mujer, el superior ama al inferior…..

Pero después de unos segundos, una luz empieza a brillar. Los dos dejan de abrazarse para ver que hay una luz verdosa emergiendo delante de las escaleras. Ven que pueden estar cerca. El trio empieza a correr rápidamente hacia donde esta ese brillo. La respuesta está en unos minutos después…

Han llegado a la prisión del Hechicero, pero no es como realmente se lo imaginan.

"**Hola, perdedores. Buscan en busca de muerte?"** Dormammu está sentado en el lugar en donde estaría el Hechicero. Ven que su cuerpo está al lado, pero sin cabeza.

Los tres se quedan con la boca abierta.

"_Mato al hechicero?"_ Cindy está sorprendida & con algo de miedo. _"Creí que estaba bromeando"_

"_NO PUEDE SER. ME QUIERO MATAR" _Howard está empeñado en el suicidio.

Pero Randy empieza a recordar en lo que le había dicho el NOMICON antes de dejarlo tirado:

**"El Ninja es Yin. El Hechicero es Yang. El Tao los unirá & los confrontara"**

"_Yo soy el Yin. El Hechicero es el Yang. El Tao es Dormammu"_ Randy piensa aceleradamente el dicho. "Y nos confrontara… y nos derrotara"

"Que quieres decir, Querido?" Cindy, también diciéndole "querido", le pregunta a un Randy pensativo.

"Yo y el Hechicero somos como el Yin y el Yang" Randy le explica.

"**Y Dormammu es el Tao que los vencerá"** El Demonio termina de completar la frase. "Total. Fueron ustedes quien liberaron a la oscuridad"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"**El chico Gordo encontró el Anti-Mammu"** Dormammu saca el artefacto. "La chica fantasmal lo abrió" Ahora mira al Ninja. **"Y el chico Ninja impidió que esto se abriera"**

Randy, Howard, & Cindy están paralizados. Se dan cuenta finalmente de que los tres fueron los verdaderos culpables del apocalipsis, de que Dormammu haya condenado a la tierra…. De que los tres han creado el llamado Día del Juicio Final.

"Yo lo encontré"

"Yo lo abrí"

"Yo no lo impedí como Ninja"

"NOSOTROS…CREAMOS EL DIA DEL JUICIO FINAL"

"**Vaya. Es increíble que ustedes tres lo entendieran. El los agradece que hayan dejado a Dormammu controlar esto como parte de la Dimensión Oscura" **Dormammu los felicita a los tres. **"Es una lástima que él tenga a ustedes cuatro junto con los demás humanos"**

"Cuatro?" Los tres se preguntan, dejando de pensar que ellos son los culpables.

"**Si. Miren"** Dormammu saca su cristal del cuello, y se la lanza.

_CRASH!_

El cristal diminuto se rompe para revelar su contenido, que vuelve a crecer.

"PERO SI ES…" Los tres están sorprendidos de que ella siga con vida.

Es Sierra, pero que todavía sigue desmayada.

"Sierra. Sierra." Cindy se agacha, tratando de levantarla.

"Está dormida" Howard confirma que esta desmayada. "Tendríamos que sacarla de aquí" Es lo que recomienda el chico. _"Y de paso, yo me escapo"_

(*)

Un chasquido de Dormammu, ya parado, condena a los cuatro.

"Y LAS ESCALERAS?!" Howard ve que la salida ha desaparecido. Es ahora solo una pared de piedras. "NOOOOOO. DESAPARECIERON"

"**Eso fue… por si pensaban huir sucio para su funeral" **Dormammu les explica porque tapo la pared.

"No queda otra" EL Ninja se los dice. "Habrá que combatirlo los cuatro"

"Pero cuando Sierra despierte" Es lo que dice Cindy a poner a su amiga desmayada a una pared.

"Eso es lo que pienso"

"**Increíble. Dormammu se enfrentara a cuatro sabandijas"** Sonriente, se pone la mano en el mentón de su cabeza en llamas. **"Pero parece que falta alguien: falta la persona llamada Nomi, quien acompaño al Ninja del 53 a encerrarlo"**

"NO LA NOMBRES, HIJO DE PUTA!" Cuando Randy le gritaba para evitar que Dormammu la nombrara, lo dijo como si eso fuera un rasguño en su espíritu.

"**Pero el tiene que saber"** En ese momento, Dormammu empieza a mirar fijamente al Ninja con su sonrisa. **"Esto no es un ataque. El mirra tu memoria. No hay razón para resistirse. Tomará un segundo galáctico"**

Para lo que dura un segundo la hojeada de Dormammu a la mente del Ninja, para Randy es todo lo contrario: El tiempo en cual Dormammu le lee la mente es como para cuatro capítulos de una serie (XD).


	25. Epilogo sobre Norrisville 1-4

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! Yo soy el escritor de este FIc, llamado IronNinja 3 y voy a hablarles de algo sumamente importante:

Si han leído el final del Capítulo 23, verán que Dormammu le ha leído la mente al Ninja para ver que paso con Nomi, que no está presente en la batalla. Para lo que Dormammu le dura un segundo en mirar cada recuerdo del chico, para Randy es como una saga de cuatro capítulos de una serie.

Es por eso que se dijo eso: Se va a haber los recuerdos de Randy Cunningham que duran cuatro capítulos. Esto también sirve como el Epilogo a "Tales from Norrisville" (Sagas sobre Norrisville), creado por la usuaria SariSpy 56.

Habrá una limpieza en general: morirán muchos OC de la usuaria SariSpy 56 para dar paso a esta saga escrita por mí. Si bien esto es un epilogo, como el tiempo de los FIcs de SariSpy 56 es como el de Los Simpson, esto tomara un centenar de capítulos en el Fic de la usuaria SariSpy 56.

Recuerden hacer esto: Dejar Review en cada uno de los capítulos anteriores, en este, y en los siguientes hasta el final. Es un pedido para alguien adicto a los Reviews. :)

Como si esto fuera un homenaje, usare el factor de plagio de SariSpy 56 para esta saga: Estara basado en "Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith".

Disfruten de este primer capítulo de una mini saga antes del gran epilogo del Fic, dedicado a la usuaria SariSpy 56 por dejarme hacer todo esto.

Pero por las dudas, pondré esto:

() () () () ()

_Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil._

_Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños_

_Dejar Review_

_Enjoy :D_

() () () () ()

Ahora que toda esta listo, disfruten. Enjoy :D

() () () () () () () ()

Es un día cualquiera en Norrisville. Un amanecer espectacular como cualquier día, las personas paseando por una ciudad activa, los autos se mueven en contraste a los peatones, ya que era el día que más ama un chico en la tierra: es viernes por la tarde.

Como siempre, hay un mal que siempre lo perturba, Y es deber de su guardián solitario, el Ninja de Norrisville, evitar que ese mal perturbe hasta hacerlo ruina. Esa responsabilidad recae en un chico de 15 años llamado Randy Cunningham.

Ahora él está corriendo entre edificio & edificio como el Hombre Araña, llegando a su objetivo: un Tren volador que está surcando los cielos por la parte norte de Norrisville.

"SALTO OLIMPICO NINJA!" Saltando desde un edificio, Randy consigue llegar a lo más alto del cielo, y aterrizar adentro del tren volador.

() () () () () () () ()

Él está ahora en uno de los vagones, en cual está vacío. Explora cada Rincón, viendo que no hay ninguna trampa.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Empieza a sonar el celular de Randy, en cual lo atiende.

"Diga"

"Aquí K.C. Pudiste entrar?"

"Si. Ahora voy por Cindy y Sierra que, pobrecitas las dos, la capturaron"

"Hazlo. Después vendré a recogerlos en un avión militar. K.C fuera"

"O.K" Corta la llamada, y vuelve a poner el teléfono en su Bolso Ninja que lo tiene a un costado de su cintura. "Ahora tengo que caminar hacia el otro vagón" Es lo que dice cuando entra, con mucha facilidad, al otro vagón.

El vagón es muy diferente: a pesar de que sea el mismo como el anterior, en el interior es una prisión plagado de bestias hibridas. Estos miran a Randy, como si es fuera comida rápida.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Las bestias rugen.

"Bien. Hora de la Cortadora de Césped: SABLES NINJA!" Sacando de su espalda dos sables, Randy se abalanza contra las bestias.

"Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte!..."

Así, el Ninja les corta suave pero letalmente a las bestias, en cual le rasguñaron un poco el traje. Pero ahora hay una pila enorme de cadáveres exhalando un olor a perro muerto.

"Fiu…. Eso sí es agotador" Es lo que dice el Ninja al tener las dos sables como si fueran mazas, para volver a guardarlas en su espalda. "Cool. Al siguiente vagón. Ojala que no haya bestias" Así, Randy se dirige al siguiente vagón.

() () () () () () () ()

Pero en el siguiente vagón, el interior ahora está plagado de vampiros chupasangre. Vieron al Ninja, que tiene un corte en la mejilla, en cual él no se dio cuenta porque es solo un corte, pero salía un chorrito de sangre.

"SANGREEEEEEEE!" Eso es lo que dicen los vampiros al oler la sangre. Se dirijen hacia Randy.

"Ok. Hora de jugar al Van Hesling: GUADAÑAS NINJA" El Ninja saca las típicas Guadañas, y empieza a girarla en el aire a 360°.

"Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte! Corte!..."

Repitiendo el mismo proceso que el de las bestias, Randy parte en dos a los vampiros, desde la cintura para abajo.

"MATENLOOOOOOOO" Pero aun con el cuerpo partido, los vampiros se levanta debido a que su espalda poseen alas que les permiten volar, sin necesidad de pies. Randy trata de bloquear la embestida voladora con la Guadaña, pero las garras de los vampiros hacen que se tumbe para atrás.

"_Ya sé. Esto son vampiros. Y Cindy me dijo su punto débil"_ Cuando los vampiros le sacan la Guadaña de un garrazo, Randy saca antes de que las garras vampíricas le perforen el cuerpo, algo del Bolso Ninja. "FLASH NINJA!"

_FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

"AAAAAAAAARGH. MIS OJOS" Eso es lo que dicen los vampiros simultáneamente, al recibir el destello completo del Flash. Randy aprovecha, & corre hacia el siguiente vagón. No sin antes dejar la puerta de este abierta para que el sol desintegre a los vampiros.

() () () () () () () ()

Finalmente, está en el penúltimo vagón, ya que el último es el tren. El vagón es exageradamente grande en el interior. Es un gran salón de una casa lujosa, en cual posee un cierto parecido al salón en donde sienta Bruno Díaz cada vez que está haciendo nada. Explorando cada rincón, ve que arriba hay una especie de escaleras, cuando el vagón es de un solo piso.

"_Magia. La magia es Wonk"_ Es lo que piensa mientras ve que en dos sofás individuales cerca de una chimenea con el fuego encendido, están sentadas dormidamente, Cindy & Sierra totalmente atadas de manos & pies con cadenas. Randy camina hacia la primera. Camina porque el combate con las Bestias & Vampiros lo ha debilitado mucho. Se agacha & mueve el hombro de la chica para despertarla.

"Cindy? Aquí estoy, Cindy?",

"Hmmmmmmmm…." Despierta, aunque con dificultad. "Randy. Estas aquí?" Le pregunta.

"No. Aquí está el Hombre Araña" Le hace una broma. "Ahora despertare a Sierra. Trata de sacarte las cadenas"

"Las cadenas que?" De pronto, se dio cuenta de que está atada con las cadenas. "Oh. Claro" Está usando su poder fantasmal, para derretir el metal. Aunque ese proceso lleva tiempo, no mucho, pero lleva tiempo.

Ahora el Ninja procede a levantar a Sierra.

"Sierra? Sierra?" Le hace chasquidos en la cara, provocando que de una mueca & gire su cabeza hacia la derecha.

"R..Randy?" Cuando hable bien los ojos, se despierta de golpe. "Jericho"

"No. Soy el Ninja" El chico la corrige.

"No dice que tú te llamas Jericho" Las palabras de Cindy hacen que el chico la mire, girando la cabeza hacia arriba, "Ahí está Jericho, quiere decir"

De pronto, aparece el Anciano Líder del Clan Fantasma llamado Jericho. Él está arriba de las escaleras, acompañado por dos soldados medievales con espadas que están prendidas fuego, de un color azul. Randy lo mira como el anciano los mira con una sonrisa malévola.

"Esta vez… lo haremos juntos" Cindy le dice a Randy.

"Pera estás segura que podremos nosotros tres? Digo. Es un mutante que puede controlar fantasmas y/u otro mutante" Randy le dice mientras Cindy ya tiene liberada una mano.

"Randy, mejor adelántate. Nosotras te ayudaremos mientras salgamos de aquí" Sierra le dice mientras hace lo mismo que su amiga: derretir las cadenas con su poder de rayo rosado.

"Recorda que él es Judío y un Monstruo Mutante" La chica fantasmal le recuerda a Randy.

"Es Judío como Sarispy 56. Por eso, los judíos y los mutantes son la especialidad de la casa" Con su orgullo a la vista, Randy ahora ve que Jericho baja por las escaleras.

"Tus armas, Ninja" Es lo que dice el anciano mientras se acerca al chico. "Aunque debo felicitarte por eliminar a mi ejercito fantasmal en el pasado. Je"

"Tal vez. Y sé que capturaste a las chicas para convertirlas en tus nuevas reclutas" Randy se pone en pose de batalla. "Pero esta vez… no escaparas. ESPADA NINJA!" Ahora saca su espada Ninja de la espalda.

En cambio, Jericho saca un sable de espadachín.

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Chocando sus armas, los dos entablan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a espada. Randy posee ventaja porque su espada es más ancha que la de Jericho. Pero, por las peleas anteriores, está agotado, por lo que la pelea es más o menos balanceada.

"Joya" Cindy consigue liberarse de las cadenas, & ponerse de pie. Pero un soldado se interpone. "Mira. Un Caballero del Zodiaco" Ese caballero estúpidamente gira la cabeza.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Con un rayo fantasmal directo tal estómago, el caballero es desintegrado. Pero ella, al estar distraída, no se da cuenta de que el otro caballero le va a clavar por la espalda.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Aprovechando que tiene las manos liberadas, Sierra le lanza un rayo rosado que lo desintegra al instante.

"Oh. Que paso, Sierra?" Cindy le pregunta.

"Nada" Le contesta sonriente & encogida de hombros. "Me ayudas con los pies?" Así, Cindy decide ayudar a su amiga a liberarse de las cadenas de los pies.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! CLANG!_

La pelea entre el Ninja & el Líder del Clan sigue. Pero ahora Randy está agotado, su resistencia no es como la de antes, & ahora recibe algunas estocadas en su cuerpo, pero milagrosamente no le perforan la piel. Jericho, en cambio, por no pelear, tiene más reflejos, esquivando a la perfección los ataques del Ninja, sin perder la guardia.

"Siempre te consideraste un Dios en la fuerza bruta, Ninja" Le mira los pies al chico. "Pero nunca la usaste con inteligencia"

A pesar de ser viejo, el anciano consigue trabarle con el pie izquierdo las piernas de Randy. El pierde el equilibrio, & cae al piso, tirando su espada a un lado. Jericho lo está por clavarle la espada por el corazón cuando de repente, Randy revisa su bolso una vez más…

"BOLA ESTATICA NINJA!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…_

Estratégicamente, el Ninja le lanza una bola amarilla, que al entra el contacto con el sable de Jericho, da varios relámpagos eléctricos en la misma, desequilibrando al anciano. Randy aprovecha & se levanta, directo a agarrar la espada nuevamente.

"Ves que uso la inteligencia, viejo?" Se burla a pesar de que todavía sigue agotado.

"Pero solo esa vez" Aprovechando que todavía tiene la estática en la espada, Jericho la rechaza directo a Randy. La velocidad hace que él no lo bloque a tiempo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..

El rayo va directamente al cuerpo, electrificándolo, pero desmayándolo.

"Randy" Es lo que dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo, justo cuando Cindy libera a Sierra.

"Hora de poner la basura con más basura" Como si fuera un disco de lanzamiento, Jericho lanza su sable hacia arriba, partiendo la soga de una bolsa que contiene algo en aire suspendido. Es una mega bolsa de basura que cae hacia el cuerpo de Randy,

_CRAAAAAAAASH!_

La basura lo aplasta, pero evita que si se despierte, se mueva.

"Ahora mismo" Como si fuera magnetismo, Jericho extiende la mano & recupera el sable. "Hare sushi fantasmal por rechazar mi propuesta"

Sin decir una palabra, una molesta Sierra, apoyada por una agresiva Cindy, le lanza un rayo fantasmal. El gira la cabeza esquivándolo, y provocando que ese rayo caiga en un tubo que va directo hacia atrás de la chimenea en donde están las chicas.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"SIERRA!" Es lo que grita su amiga al verla desmayarse una vez más.

Molesta, Cindy ve la espada Ninja de Randy tirada al piso. La levanta, & sustituya al chico en el combate a espada.

"Una mujer. Sera fácil" El orgullo carcome a Jericho.

"No subestimes a una mujer, aunque sea el género inferior" La chica, furiosa, le advierte.

De pronto, entablan el combate a espada una vez más.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!..._

Como si dos titanes chocaran, los dos entablan un combate totalmente parejos. Para Cindy, manejar la espada de Randy es cosa de niños, pues sabe cómo contraatacar & defenderse al mismo tiempo. Pero Jericho es lo que llama más la atención: a pesar de su combate con el Ninja, el parece tener más energía. Incluso da giros en cual desequilibra a la chica, pero no la noquean.

De repente, Jericho da un salto con el sable hacia atrás, como si estuviera por lanzar una pelota de Basquet. Cindy se pone en bloqueo.

_CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

Como si ambos tuvieran la misma espada, las dos chocan sus respetivas armas blancas formando una "x", con Jericho ahora en el piso. La chica está haciendo fuerza para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero ahora el anciano le está complicando la cosa, pues a pesar de su vejez, supera en fuerza a una Cindy que pierde fuerza.

"Debo admitir que peleas bien, Chica. Aún más que el Ninja. Puedes ser parte de mi nuevo clan cuando quieras"

"JAMAS LO SERE" Le gruñe a la cara, pero cada vez va más atrás.

"No es una opción. Tú tienes más que todo ese potencial" Jericho asoma la cabeza en el medio de los sables. "Eres como ese Ninja al que llamas Randy. Tienen agresión. Tienen ira. Pero nunca lo sobreexplotan"

Después de escuchar esas palabras que parecieran dichas por Lucifer, Cindy separa su espada del sable. Ahora vuelven a entablar las peleas.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!..._

Ahora la pelea sigue como comenzó, pero esta vez Jericho presenta signos de agotamiento. Sus ataque no son tan letales como antes, ahora son más lentos, & predecible.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!..._

En algún momento, Cindy se da cuenta de la ventaja que tiene. Con la espada, hace que un Jericho cansado levanta el sable hacia arriba, dejándolo indefenso.

_CUT!_

"AAAAAAHHHH" Jericho grita de dolor, al descubrir que la estrategia de la chica trajo consecuencias para él.

Cindy le corta los brazos del Anciano, provocando que ahora este agachando, con sus brazos cortados sacando sangre, & condenándolo a morir. En cambio, ella pone la Espada Ninja en el cuello de este, para hacerle "Finish Him". Pero queda en la duda.

_CLAP! CLAP!_

"Bien, Cindy. Bien" Una Nomi feliz, quien apareció de la nada, felicita a Cindy por derrotar a Jericho. "Si. Te vi mientras ayude a sacar a Randy" Le muestra el cuerpo desmayado de Randy en el piso, totalmente liberado. "Mátalo"

Esa palabra afecto de lleno a Cindy.

"Ahora…mátalo" Nomi insiste que Cindy mate a Jericho.

Ella entra en la duda. Aunque su espada está en el cuello & sabiendo que está muriendo lentamente, los ojos del anciano suplicando clemencia, su edad avanzada, & al sufrimiento que el merece sufrir, hace que Cindy le conteste:

"No debería hacerlo"

_Faceplam! _

Haciendo Faceplam, Nomi ahora se lo ordena directo a la chica.

"Hazlo" Esa orden hace que Jericho respire del asombro.

_CUT!_

"ARGH. ROAGH…!" Cortándole en cuello, Cindy mata a Jericho, que cae muerto finalmente.

Al principio, Cindy tiene satisfacción de que al fin, la batalla ha terminado. Pero esa satisfacción se transforma en una marejada de dudas sin respuesta. Si, mato a monstruos, robots, mutantes…

Pero nunca a un humano & menos a sangre fría.

"Bien hecho, Cindy" Nomi la felicita.

"Hmmmmmmm….? Que….Que paso?" Randy despierta.

"Mate a Jericho a petición de Nomi" Cindy se lo dice.

"Nomi…. Eso es cierto?" Lo confirma al ver al anciano muerto. "Ok. Es cierto, pero era mi combate"

"Tú lo hiciste bien" Nomi felicita al chico. "Incluso cuenta la parte de los monstruos"

"Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Hermana"

"Pero….. Está bien matar a alguien aunque tenga el corazón podrido?" Cindy todavía tiene esa duda que le carcome la cabeza.

"Él estaba rematado. Además, el trato de controlarte. Recuérdalo" Nomi le explica con su sonrisa.

"Si" La chica se convence mientras le devuelve la espada a Randy. Este se da cuenta de las manchas de sangre.

"Cool. Ahora tendré que limpiar las manchas" Se queja.

"Pero después. Ahora hay que salir de este tren" Cindy se lo dice.

"Llamare a K.C." Con el celular, Randy le avisa a K.C que están listos para salir.

"Cierto" Cindy se acuerda de Sierra, llega hasta ella donde sigue desmayada, & la levanta con su otro brazo. "Ahora podemos irnos de este tren infernal"

"Chicos" La voz de K.C. resuena por la ventana. La miran volando en un avión F-18. "Tenemos dificultades: no podemos dejar el tren de esta manera"

"Porque? Puede estrellarse?" Randy afirma una alternativa.

"Lógico. Conozco mucho sobre esta mecánica" K.C les explica "En realidad, la cabina del tren no tiene conductor, ya que anda controlado vía mental pro el dueño de este tren. Ahora quiero saber que paso? Porque el tren se está desequilibrando"

"Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeees…" Los tres le muestran con los ojos el cadáver de Jericho.

"Plan B: A la cabina" Con ese dicho, los chicos se suben a la parte frontal del avión, listos para ir al tren.

() () () () () () () ()

"Unos segundos después, ellos consiguen llegar a ese tren, que posee la mecánica de uno de los primeros, ya que anda en base a carbón.

"Esto es fácil" Randy lo afirma mientras agarra la palanca en cual debería ser controlado el tren.

CRASH!

La parte en dos, sin querer. Eso es porque esta oxidado.

"Ay, Caramba" Eso es lo que se le ocurre al Chico.

"Y ahora qué hacemos?" Es lo que Nomi se pregunta.

"K.C: lánzale misiles al tren" Cindy le sugiera. "Podríamos destruirlo y que explote en el cielo"

"No puedo. Como pensé que los iba a buscar…. Me olvide de los misiles" Le confiesa que el avión esta inofensivo.

"Tengo una idea. Alto" En ese instante, Nomi se le ocurre algo. "Randy: tienes una Bola Picante?"

"Aquí está" En la saca & se lo entrega a su maestra.

"Empiecen a correr" Nomi lanza la bola adentro de la caldera de carbón, como si pusiera una bomba. "Esta cronometrada. Explota en 60 segundos" Así, cierra la puerta de la compuerta.

"RAJEMOS" Es lo que grita Cindy, cuando ellos empiezan a salir del tren que va a explotar. Todos saltan de vuelta a la parte frontal del F-17, pero al último segundo…

"No" Eso es lo que grita Nomi cuando se le dobla el pie. Esta dolorida para saltar.

"Esperen" Randy, estando en un ala del avión, agarra la mano de Nomi & la pone en la parte frontal, salvándola. "A mano"

"Están todos listos?" Pregunta K.C.

"Lógico" Lo dice Sierra cuando se despierta segundos después de estar en el F-17.

"Pues entonces escapemos. Faltan 5 segundos" Sin perder tiempo, K.C maniobra el avión, doblando en dirección hacia la superficie.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

El tren explota en medio del cielo.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

La explosión lleva consigo a los demás vagones de la parte de atrás. Ahora caen escombros del cielo, & uno de ellos…

"ATENCION, CHICOS. UNA BASURA NOS DIO EN EL ALA" El aviso hace que los cuatro, que están afuera, miren fuego en una ala. "PERDEMOS PRECISION. NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR"

"No si puedo evitarlo" Randy, con pose heroico, va a tratar de apagarlo. "Ya se la "Hydro Mano Ninja" Nomi?"

"Aun no te lo enseñe" Ella le contesta.

"Bueno. No se" Pierde valentía, & se sienta. "Ahora estamos perdidos"

"YA SE" A medida que van bajando, mas hay desesperación. Eso se nota en Sierra. "CINDY, DISPARALE UN RAYO FANTASMAL. LO APAGARIAS"

"LO EMPEORARIA" Cindy ahora también grita. "DESTROZARIA LA ALA"

"PARA COLMO, NO TENGO MATAFUEGOS" K.C dificulta más mientras trata en vano, maniobrar el avión, que cae en picada. Los chicos están agarrados bien en la parte frontal, pero con los ojos cerrados.

"NOOOOOOO….. HOY NO VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR" Es lo que grita Randy, cuando de repente, sus ojos zafiros se convierten en amarillos.

"RANDY?" Las dos amigas le preguntan al chico cuando de repente, ve que s traje negro se vuelve blanco.

"NO NOS QUEDA OTRA" Es lo que dice Nomi cuando el avión ya está a metros de caer en picada. "RANDY, ENDERECALO"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" El chico dio un grito cuando en realidad, se transformó en el Modo Dios Ninja.

_Crash!_

Sin perder tiempo, el Ninja usa su puño, perforando el ala que se incendia, & lo lanza por los aires.

"QUE HACE?" Sierra se pregunta.

"O MEJOR: EN QUE SE TRANSFORMO?" Cindy se pregunta.

Ahora con sus manos, hace una especie de ala de ectoplasma de águila tamaño avión. La coloca en reemplazo de la original.

"FUNCIONA. ESTA ENDEREZANDO" Es lo que dice K.C al ver que el ala que puso Randy, se adhirió bien al F-17. "Ya podemos estar tranquilos. El avión se acomodó"

"DE ACUERDO" Ahora tranquilo, Randy pierde la transformación. Vuelve a su forma normal. "Todos estan OK?"

Las chicas están traumatizadas por lo que se había transformado el Ninja.

"Creo que hay que contarles…" Es lo que sugiere Nomi. "Pero cuando les pase el trance"

() () () () () () () ()

Unos minutos después, el avión baja en el local llamado "Tienda de Antigüedades Militares de K.C (No es parodia de Antigüedades Militares de Herman)"

Los cuatro baja lentamente de F-17, ya con Randy sin su máscara puesta. El ala de ectoplasma desaparece al tocar pie.

"Bueno. Iré a venderlo como chatarra por plata" Es lo que dice K.C, que está en un camión remolque, remolcando el avión algo destrozado. "Nos vemos prontito" Mostrándole una seña de dedos parecido al "Like" de Facebook, K.C se dirige a vender la chatarra.

"Bueno. Yo… me retiro a mi casa" Sierra se despide con una sonrisa. "Adiós amigos"

"Adios, Sierra" Asi, Randy, Nomi, & Cindy se despiden de la chica sonriente, que se aleja poco a poco.

"Ahora yo me voy a mi casa" Cindy le dice. "Mi vieja me mata si ve que llego tarde, y mas si se entera que estuve en combate"

"De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Cindy" Nomi le reitera.

"Cierto. Me reemplazaste en el combate" Randy apoya a su maestra. "Mataste a Jericho porque no tenías otra opción"

"Cierto. Y sin usar tus poderes" Nomi confirma que en ningún momento, la chica uso los poderes fantasmales. "De no haberlo matado, no podríamos destruir el tren muy rápidamente"

"Además, yo te salve, y yo le debo a Howard que el haga la tarea por perder en un juego llamado "Jack Hammer" Randy le explica.

"Un trato es un trato" Con una sonrisa, Cindy le da la mano al chico, confirmando que hará la tarea de Howard. "Pero es la 11° vez que salvo a tu amigo gordo"

"10°" Él le corrige alegre a ella. "La del pantano de Mardi Grass no cuenta"

"OK. Adiós amigos" Ella se despide corriendo & alegre.

"Adiós Cindy" Maestra & aprendiz se despiden de su amiga.

"Ahora que, hermana?" Al decirle cada vez hermana a Nomi, ella se sonroja un poco, pues cree que Randy no es su aprendiz sino su hermano de sangre.

"Tengo que darte un consejo del libro" Así, Nomi se transforma en el libro NINJANOMICON.

Randy lo agarra del piso, & escondiéndose en un árbol del local, lo abre & se vuelve en estado de Trance. Su mente se transfirió al libro.

() () () () () () () ()

Ahora con su mente en el libro, Randy ve que está en un parque oriental, con una especie de estatua en el centro. Esa estatua es de un Ninja, hecho de piedra. Pero su apariencia es diferente: su mirada da como si ese fuera omnipresente. Debajo de la estatua, hay un soporte con algo grabado en ella. Es un consejo:

"**La humanidad esta transformada. Ahora yo soy el transformado"**

"Como? Cuando? Que?" El chico está confundido. "Que quiere decir estooOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Instantáneamente, su mente es expulsada del libro.

() () () () () () () ()

Randy vuelve a su cuerpo, & toma el libro, guardándolo en su chaquea. Después de eso, se retira a su casa porque ya se está haciendo tarde. La duda le queda en la cabeza: _"La humanidad esta transformada. Ahora yo soy el transformado"…. Que querra decir el NOMICON con ese consejo?"_

() () () () () () () ()

En la residencia MacAntfee, Sierra llega contenta a su hogar.

"Familia. Ya llegue" Pero nadie él contesta. "Hola?" Nadie le contesta nuevamente.

Ahora se está preocupando, pues es algo tarde para que hayan salido a pasear. Camina por toda la casa, cuando ve que todas las luces están apagadas.

"Dónde están?..." Pero hay una en cual esta prendida, y el color es violeta en lugar de uno de los que tiene los focos de las luces. Además, no hay y/o tienen un foco de color violeta. Lo que más le llama la atención es que la luz proviene de la habitación de los padres. _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Con ese pensamiento, Sierra se dirige a la habitación que la dejaría marcada de por vida.

La habitación está totalmente destruida. Todo está calcinado. Muéveles, cama, fotografía… todo. Pero lo peor es una imagen que ninguna niña de 15 años debería ver jamás: había tres cadáveres totalmente quemados, el de la izquierda tiene el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, el del medio es de un chico de aproximadamente 11 años, y el de la derecha es de una adolescente, pero que tiene el cuello totalmente roto.

"Ma…ma" Paralizada mentalmente, reconoció el primer cuerpo. "Her..ma..no" Sin reconocer el tercero, empieza a lagrimear. Pero no cae de rodillas porque ve a alguien que está en el medio, parado & expulsando un aura violeta.

"Pa…pa?" Entre sus lágrimas, Sierra reconoce el cuerpo de su padre: Mac Antfee.

"HIJA MIA!" Da vuelta su cuerpo, que expulsa una especie de aura violeta de sus manos. Su voz es malicia como su rostro: una expresión de sangre. "PREPARATE PARA CONOCER EL PODER DEL ANTI!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..

Sin misericordia, paraliza a su propia hija con unos rayos que expulsa de sus manos. Sierra cae desmayada junto con los demás cuerpos. En tanto, Mac Antfee empieza a reír de manera diabólica mientras se retira del lugar….

"Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. NORRISVILLE SERA MIOOOOOOOOOooooooo. Hahahahahaha….."

() () () () () () () ()

Esta es la primera parte del prólogo que da muchas pautas entre sí. Recuerden, dejen Review a este, a los anteriores capítulos, & a los futuros para que yo sepa cómo les gusto cada capítulo, & en que falla.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 :D


	26. Epilogo sobre Norrisville 2-4

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja 3, trayéndoles totalmente en español el 2° Capitulo de esta mini saga llamada "Epilogo sobre Norrisville". Esta saga, en sí, se recomienda leer traducido "Tales from Norrisville" para comprender algunos arcos.

Como verán, digo… Como leyeron, un villano murió en un combate en un tren fantasma. Cuando todo parecía haberse salvado, en el lado de Sierra, ve como su padre, MacAntfee da un giro de 360° porque consigue un poder masivo, decidido a aplastar a toda Norrisville.

Tengan en cuenta de que esta parte no será Categoría M. Pero en si habrá muchas muertes. Así que para los sensibles, tengan discreción al leer esto.

Recuerden dejar su Review en este, en el siguiente capítulo, en el siguiente, en el siguiente….. Incluso en los anteriores a este. Quiero saber su opinión. Jejejejeje.

Antes de poner "ACCION!" (Lol. Ya lo puse antes de tiempo) dejare esto.

() () () () () () () ()

_Algunos personajes no son míos: son del usuario SariSpy56, a quien le doy muchas gracias por darme el permiso para utilizar sus personajes. Visiten su perfil._

_Dormammu, Doctor Extraño, y otros personajes son de Marvel Comics, mientras que los personajes de RCNT son de Disney. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños_

_Dejar Review_

_Enjoy :D_

() () () () () () () ()

Ahora Enjoy :D

ACCION!

() () () () () () () ()

Es lunes, el peor día de la historia de la humanidad, porque hay colegio. Pero para los de Secundaria Norrisville es diferente, porque están en reconstrucción escolar, debido a que varios fragmentos de un "Tren Volador" destrozaron el lugar, & ellos no tienen colegio. Pero en fin….

Son las 1 de la tarde. Randy como el Ninja, empieza a vigilar Norrisville de manera habitual cuando llega a la residencia MacAntfee a aclarar algunas dudas.

"_Es raro. Sierra no apareció el Fin de Semana desde el incidente con Jericho, al igual que toda su familia"_ Es lo que piensa mientras entra a la casa, porque la puerta principal sigue abierta. _"Tendrá que ver con MacAntfee porque toda su familia se mudó a su casa, con el objetivo de unas egunda oportunidad. Según Sierra"_

Finalmente, & minutos después de recorrer la casa, encuentra en la habitación de Mac Antfee, que está destrozada completamente, además de tres cadáveres. Y entonces…

"SIERRA" El Ninja encuentra el cuerpo paralizado de su amiga. Ve que esta con los ojos, & boca abiertas, además de que hay truenos alrededor de su cuerpo. _"Conozco esto. Al estar paralizada, esta hibernando. (Por primera vez sirvió la ciencia de Driscoll para algo). Sé cómo curarlo. Jeje" _Randy saca una canica azul "BOLA DE AGUA NINJA!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….._

El agua de la bola combinado con la electricidad, Sierra queda electrificada, pero consigue despertar de ese estado paralizante, & moverse con facilidad.

"Que paso?" Es lo primero que ella dice. "Estoy en el cielo?" Pregunta esperanzadoramente.

"No. Mejor aún. Estas vivita y coleando" Randy se lo dice muy feliz, & de manera positiva.

"Entonces…. Mi padre esta suelto….enloquecido de poder"

"Como? Cuando? Que?" El Ninja se pregunta. "Entonces esta es la razón por la que no aparecías, o que ninguno de tu familia se lo veía más seguido estos días"

"Pero…. Que hacemos? Viste lo que paso aquí. No?" Sierra le indica a su alrededor. "Mi papa nos tendió una trampa: mato a todos, incluso a esta chica que esta… junto a mi mama & mi hermano"

"Segura que fue tu papa?" Obviamente, Randy está en duda. "Si bien es maldad pura, Mac Antfee jamás conseguiría un poder tan destructivo y…malo. Habrá que consultarlo con Nomi" Asi, el Ninja saca el NOMICON, lo pone al piso, & este se transforma en Nomi.

"Que sucede, chicos?" Ella pregunta con su particular sonrisa.

"Esto sucede" Sierra abre las manos para mostrar el alrededor. "Mi papa elimino todo lo que importaba"

"Y eso que preocupa?" Ella le contesta con positivismo.

"Mac Antfee no es tan destructivo" Randy respalda lo que dijo Sierra. "Es LOGICUS que preocupa"

"Pero… eso lo hace mi hermana, ANTINOMICON. La recuerdas, no?" Cada vez que la nombra, Nomi siente dragones en su vientre. Luego, ve sin querer los cadáveres en el piso. "Quiénes son?"

"Uno es mi mama….. El otro es mi hermano… y la otra ni se" Sierra le contesta entre medios, pues al ver los cuerpos de sus seres queridos en el piso, le empieza a salir lágrimas. Randy lo abraza mientras ella derrama litros & litros de lágrimas.

"Un momento" Nomi empieza a mirar bien el ultimo cadáver. Al fijarse bien de quien es, se quedó completamente paralizada. "ES….ES….ES EL ANTINOMICON: MI HERMANA"

"EH?" Los dos dejaron de abrazarse, & Sierra reemplazo el llanto con un rostro de asombro.

"Si. Es ella" Lo dice lentamente al reconocer más & más el cuerpo. Al moverlo, Nomi ve que su cuello estaba roto, pero que fue con un gran apretón de mano. "Tu padre debió absorber sus poderes"

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" Los dos gritaron de asombro.

"Si. Veras, aunque el ANTINOMICON sea igual de fuerte que yo, sus poderes pueden ser absorbidos si se le da un gran apretón en cualquier parte de su cuerpo"

"O sea que si MacAntfee absorbió sus poderes…" Randy confirma la hipótesis más temida. "Se convirtió en un panzón de destrucción masiva"

"Pero no creo que sea su culpa" Sierra lo defiendo.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?" El Ninja no se lo esperaba. "Pero él fue quien mato a tus seres queridos"

"Pero… y si fue influenciado pro el ANTINOMICON, al mismo tiempo que sus poderes?" Sierra da una posibilidad posible: que el ANTINOMICON le haya dado sus poderes a Mac Antfee, & al no poder controlarlos, el mato a ella ahorcándole el cuello

"Entonces realmente el ANTINOMICON fue quien los mato, bajo el cuerpito gordito de tu papa" Randy está en la duda.

"Pero ahora hay que buscarlo. Ya paso un fin de semana según este cuerpo" Nomi les dice a los chicos. "De seguro la maldad de ese poder lo ha enloquecido, & por lo tanto, puede provocar una mega masacre"

"Pero con una condición" La chica le propone algo. "No matemos a mi papa. Por favor. Eso es lo que pido. Si él está controlado realmente por ese poder, entonces hay que quitarle ese poder"

"Muy arriesgado como jugar MVC3, pero… de acuerdo. Sera el último recurso" El Ninja se lo dice feliz, & confiado de que no lo va a matar.

"Gracias, Ninja"

"Porque no me llamaste…?" Sierra le toca la máscara con el dedo en medio.

"Shhhhh. Por si alguien nos escucha, Ninja"

"Esperen… Siento algo" Unos segundos después de silencio, Nomi hace que los tres escuchen gritos de dolor & de explosiones. "Debemos movernos"

"Ok. BOMBA DE…." Antes de que Randy lance su Bomba de Humo, Nomi lo detiene.

"No. Pueden ser valiosas" Convence a su alumno. "Vallamos a pie, chicos"

Así, los tres abandona la casa directo a donde provienen los gritos.

() () () () () () () ()

Llegando a un lugar intermedio de Norrisville (Mitad Barrio. Mitad Bosque), los tres ven a Cindy hablando por llamada de WhatsApp a su mama.

"Segura? Pero está bien que use mis poderes?" Los tres escuchan de a poco la conversación, aunque no entienden nada. "OK. Viviré. Lo prometo" Corta la llamada.

"Boo" Los tres la asustan por detrás.

"AAAAAAAAAH" La chica grita del espanto. Ahora respira como si estuviera en un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Después de unos segundos, recupera el aliento. "Me asustaron, che"

"Y bueno. Hay que buscar entretenimiento. Jiji" Eso lo dice Sierra.

"Sierra?" Cindy se sorprende al ver que la encontraron. "Aparecistes? Creí que habías muerto"

"No. El que va a morir son los Norrisvilidianos si no lo detenemos a él" El Ninja le explica a su amiga fantasmal.

"Como?" Ahora ella se pregunta.

"Así. Mi papa absorbió los poderes del ANTINOMICON, y esa cantidad de poder lo ha descontrolado. Ha… matado a toda mi familia" Eso ultimo lo dijo con un aire desalentado.

"En serio? Me estas jodiendo" Para lo que ella le parece una broma, los tres muestran caras tristes. "Oki Doki. No es una joda. Creo"

"Pero…. Que hacemos ahora?" Se pregunta el Ninja.

"Ir a la primaria de mi hermano" Es lo que dice Cindy.

"Para salvarlo como dijo tu mama?" Sierra le pregunta.

"No se cómo me escuchaste. Pero sí. Quiere que use en secreto mis poderes para ayudarlo, pues empezó una masacre cercana a ello pro un desconocido… que podría ser Mac Antfee" Es lo que dice cuando escuchan si querer más gritos de dolor.

"Eso es acá cerca" Nomi lo confirma. "Pero habrá que apresurarse"

"Usemos la Bomba de Humo" Cindy sugiere esa idea. "Así llegaríamos más rápido"

"No. Podrían ser necesarias" Nomi se lo reitera.

"Hay que escucharla. Total. Es el NOMICON enfeminizado" Randy se lo remitiera con un carácter sarcástico.

"Tengo otra idea" Dice K.C, quien aparece en escena en un Tanque de Guerra: El Bólido de Fuego.

"K.C? DE DONDE SACASTE ESTE TANQUE TAN BRUCE?" Randy se pregunta.

"Del garaje. Es un Bólido de Fuego" Vieron. "Ahora si no hay que perder una chance para romperle el culo a Mac Antfee"

"Doy trato por hacerlo. Pero…." Sierra le da un codazo al Ninja.

"Me lo dicen después. Suban al tanque que los llevo hasta allá" Así, los cuatro se suben al tanque. Están algo apretados debido a la limitación de espacio. K.C maneja el tanque hacia la dirección en donde provienen los gritos.

"Menos mal que Howard no está aquí para quejarse. Al menos" Es lo que dice Cindy.

"TE ESCUCHE, HIJA DE PUTA" Howard se lo dice a ella. Él está encima de Nomi.

"Howard? Como llegaste acá?" Se pregunta feliz el Ninja.

"Es Fanfiction, Men. Además, que me estén apretando es Wonk"

"Cuanto falta para Mac Antfee, Nomi?" Ahora Randy le pregunta a su maestra.

"La verdad… a este ritmo…. Habrá sangre derramada" Le confiesa la verdad.

() () () () () () () ()

Estas escenas son tal brutal que pongo el Soundtrack llamado "Order 66"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Mac Antfee, con un domino perfecto del ANTINOMICON, está causando destrucción en el estacionamiento de la Secundaria Norrisville. Él está volando, lanzando varias bolas de energía purpura, destruyendo todo los autos que estuvieran ahí, & matando a algunos civiles que estaban cerca.

"HAHAHAHA. Esto si es diversión. Mueran. Mueran" Con su voz de maldad a la luz, Mac Antfee disfruta su momento destructivo.

Pero su diversión es interrumpida por Ezequiel Forja, que con una espada oxidada, reflejas algunas bolas directo a Mac Antfee.

Uno rebota a la pared.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"MI AUTO NO" Delgadillo grita de dolor al ver a su auto destruido una vez más.

"Ven aquí cobarde" Forja lo reta a duelo. "Te reto a muerte"

"OK. Entonces muere. HAHAHA" Así, Mac Antfee conjura unas palabras en idioma desconocida.

De la nada, los civiles que habían muerto, se levantan ahora con sus cuerpos totalmente en violeta. Son como espectros, que hasta que no maten a su objetivo, no vuelven a morir. Sacan de su espalda unas espadas plagadas de energía. Se dirigen como espadachines a Ezequiel Forja.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!..._

El resiste algunos espadazos de los espectros, pero sabe que es superado numéricamente.

_Cut!_

"Argh…" Uno de ellos le clava su espada en la espalda, cuando él está distraído. Después de eso sigue otro clavado de espada en su estómago, & después otro, & otro, & otro…

Ezqeuel Forja cae al piso, tirando su espada. Ahora está siendo clavado por todos los ángulos por los espectros que no cesaran hasta convertirlo en una masa de órganos & sesos derramadas.

"Hahaha. Eso fue NO divertido" Lo dice desde el aire, con una pose heroica & sin resentimiento alguno. "Ahora a buscar un nuevo modo de entretenimiento" Así, el abandona la secundaria sabiendo que Forja ya está muerto.

() () () () () () () ()

En un bosque cerca de la Secundaria, Mac Antfee encuentra a Bagre Booray dormido en el pasto. Él sabe que puede controlar a los animales en base de un controlador que coloca. Esos animales duermen a su alrededor, porque el sueño evito que el los pueis era en sus respectivas jaulas.

"Inteligente por hacer controladores" Desde el aire, el lanza un polvo de harina directo al Bagre. "Insensato por descuidarte por el sueño. Hehe"

El polvo cae hacia el cuerpo de Booray. Hay un olor a Venado muerto. Los animales se despiertan por el olor, directo al Bagre que ahora huele delicioso. Aprovechando que no están siendo controlados.

El Bagre se despierta con un bostezo, para darse cuenta de que sus animales se revelaron & están alrededor de el. Intenta activar los controladores, pero ya es tarde,

Los animales, en especial los carnívoros, se abalanzan hacia él, devorándolo en trozos, evitando que el active los controladores. Antes de irse, Mac Antfee mira la escena completamente sanguinaria con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

() () () () () () () ()

En un lugar oscuro, alguien está sentado en una roca alrededor de un cielo nublado de nubes violetas, & con el sol de ese lugar apenas iluminando la zona. Su silueta se puede ver: es de un Ninja, meditando en el suelo, & con los ojos cerrados.

Ahora abre los ojos que son rojos en el contorno, & con el logo del NOMICON como iris.

Se levanta de su meditación & mira directo al sol, diciendo estas palabras:

"**Finalmente el verdadero maestro saldrá a la luz"**

() () () () () () () ()

Mac Antfee está en el lago Larusso, sacando del agua una esfera, en cual está encerrado un demonio llamado "El Unicornio Demonio Gouki".

"STRIKE!" Gritando como el Béisbol, Mac Antfee lanza meteóricamente la esfera hacia el farol en donde se encuentra su vigilante: el Ninja del 73.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como si fuera una bomba, la esfera explota ni bien entro al farol, matando al guardia. Mac Antfee esta con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo un saludo de soldado.

"Hasta siempre, Camarada Idiota" Fingiendo lastima por él o ella, Mac Antfee se dirige a otro punto de como continuar su masacre.

() () () () () () () ()

En el cielo, Mac Antfee ve que una limusina que lleva a las estrellas Gwen & Katrina, las hermanas Axle, por la carretera de Norrisville. Las dos estaban cantando canciones que hacen que el conductor diga en su mente, _"Matenme. Matenme. Matenme…"_

"Con gusto, mi señor Trolo" Así, Mac Antfee invoca un conjuro en cual, controlado por la mente, provoca que una esfera en violeta encierra al auto.

_Boom!_

Se produce una explosión adentro de la esfera ni bien atrapo el auto. Ahora es un montón de chatarra incendiado con tres cuerpos incinerados. Mac Antfee eleva la esfera con su mente, & ahora están frente a frente.

"Esto no es divertido" Mac Antfee los mira con cara desanimada, al ver como los tres murieron en cuestión de segundos. Como si fuera Goku, Mac Antfee lanza la esfera como si fuera una Genkidama, directo hacia el lugar más lujoso de Norrisville: el McLujurio Vecindario.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como una bomba atómica a Hiroshima, la esfera explota al tocar el suelo & en medio del lujoso vecindario. La explosión se lleva consigo a todos los que vivían en ese lugar, transformando el lujoso lugar en un cementerio viviente.

"ESO SI ES DIVERTIDO. HAHAHAHAHAHA…." Satisfecho finalmente por su acto de masacre a la clase alta, Mac Antfee se dirige a su siguiente objetivo. "Pero antes…" Pensando que lo iban a detectar a través de su magia, Mac Antfee lanza una esfera en cual distraerá a cualquiera que lo atrape mientras el siga con su masacre.

() () () () () () () ()

En Industrias McFist, se está a punto de desplegar varios Robo Simios con armamento militar. Viceroy los supervisa mientras McFist, instantáneamente les ordena partir.

"Espero que Ricky este bien en primaria" Viceroy tiene miedo de que su hijo, llamado Ricky, muera en el intento "Hay 100% de que esa cosa podría matarlo junto con sus amiguitos"

"Moriria el Heredero" Su jefe provoco que su asistente le diera una mirada molesta. "Que? Bash es un inútil. Mas inútil que Rockefeller"

De pronto, la pantalla en cual muestra a donde se dirigen los Robo Simios es diferente: se dirigen a un lugar alejados de Norrisville, pues siente que hay esta la magia hostil. Pero se escucha un gran tiroteo & explosiones cerca de ahí.

"Robo Simios. Aquí Viceroy" Le habla al líder de esto. "El blanco mágico está aquí. Vuelvan a su posición"

"Negativo. EL blanco está aquí. No sentimos anda en Norrisville" EL Robot le contesta por radio. "Y además, nos dieron órdenes de no dejar sobrevivientes que posean esa magia"

Viceroy le mira molesto a un McFist que sonríe por misericordia.

"Ya ve lo que hizo?" De pronto, se desploma al piso muy triste. "Mi hijo…FINALMENTE VA A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIr" Esta gritando del llanto, con McFIst mirándolo pues sabe que, en realidad, esta triste por su mejor empleado. Segundos después se levanta, se limpia la cara, & empieza a tener la actitud normal. "Voy a vender su habitación. Me ahorrara espacio"

() () () () () () () ()

En la primaria Norrisville, los chicos están reunidos en el salón comedor, viendo la McPlasma lo que sucedía allí:

"_Aquí Telefe Internacional con noticias impactantes: Según los detectores mágicos, la magia en cual posee en que provoco la masacre a Norrisville, en realidad está esparcida por todos los ciudadanos de Porkbelly. Los Robo Simios enviados por Industrias McFIst están exterminando a todos los ciudadanos, & destrozando las viviendas, locales, & el ejercito de la zona ha sido derrotada. Hay muchas explosiones en la zona, pero nosotros estamos en la zona segura que hicieron los Robo Simios para poner los cadáveres. Ahora me encuentro con 5 cadáveres de un niño con un pelo en flamas, dos gemelas, un adulto parecido al niño, una mujer con vestido de ejecutiva, y finalmente aquí hay, por extraño que parezca, un perro parlante. Seguiremos informando…"_

Muchos niños se traumatizaron al ver los cadaveres. Pero ni a Bobby, ni Ricky, ni Irene se traumatizaron.

"Esto ya se ha visto" Lo dice Bobby.

"Pero vendrá acá ese monstruo?" Pregunta Irene, siendo abrazado por Bobby.

"Seguro está en Porkbelly" Es lo que quiere afirmar Ricky, cuando aparece Mac Antfee.

"Señor Mac Antefee?" Irene lo reconoce, viendo que tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Esperen. Algo no anda ben aquí" Bobby empieza a sospechar.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento como lo que dijo el negro de Star Wars" Es lo que dice Ricky,

Ese mal presentimiento se hace realidad, pues Mac Antfee expulsa, para desgracia de todos los chicos de la primaria, energía violeta desde la palma de su mano. Ellos empiezan a temblar de miedo cuando el, con su risa llena de maldad pura, extiende la mano listo para disparar.

() () () () () () () ()

Randy, Howard, Cindy, Sierra, Nomi, & K.C llegan a donde "estaban" los gritos. Ese lugar era, hace minutos, en un escenario de batalla. Se muestra que hay múltiples cadáveres de cualquier cuerpo policial totalmente quemados. Incluso hay civiles que están en la misma situación. También hay focos de incendios en los autos que están incendiado, o en trozos.

Los chicos se bajan a explorar la zona que en sí, no es apto para menores. Encuentran a Carmelita mirando todos los cadáveres.

"Que sucedió aquí? Eso se ve tan Woooooonk" Le pregunta Randy.

"Una masacre. Creo que puede seguir" Eso es lo que le contesta. "Si quieren, pueden explorar la zona. Me retiro de aquí porque fui inútil"

"Inútil porque?" Sierra le pregunta.

"Pero tú eres una zona caliente"

_PUNCH!_

"Auch!" Lo que dijo Howard le costó un golpe de Cindy en el hombro.

"Prosigo (Si se puede)" Así, Carmelita prosigue. "Fui inútil. Ninguna bala le hizo nada a esa cosa, que mato a todos" Cuando estaba pro proseguir….

BOOOOOOOOM!

"NOOOOO" Eso es lo que grito Randy cuando una bola de energía impacto por detrás a Carmelita. Ella se desintegro ni bien recibió esa energía. "esto es MEGA WONK. Que hacemos?"

"Dividirnos" Eso es lo que Sugiere Nomi.

"Yo tengo que ir por mi hermano" Cindy le dice. "Si no lo traigo… mi mama me suprime hasta el culo de mi vida"

"Yo & Howard la acompañamos" Nomi lo dice. "Ustedes vayan por Mac Antfee. Siento que se está moviendo para el otro lado de la ciudad" El grupo queda así: Randy, Sierra, & K.C van por Mac Antfee. Mientras que Nomi, Cindy, & Howard van a la primaria de Norrisville.

"OK" Eso es lo que dice el Ninja mientras que el & Sierra se suben al Tanque. K.C arranca el tanque listo. "Vámonos, gente"

Así, los dos grupos se separan. Mientras ellos van en tanque a lo de Mac Antfee, los demás van a pie hacia la primaria. Los tres están pensando en algo crucial.

"_Buena suerte, chicos"_ La sonrisa particular de Nomi aparece. _"Esto deberá estar funcionado"_

"_Booby. Ojala que estés bien"_ Cindy está preocupada. _"Me rompería mi vida si tu murieras"_

"_ME ESTOY CANSANDO, LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!" _Howard está cansando, pues a pie para él es la última pesadilla. _"ME ESTOY CANSANDO, LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!"_


End file.
